Here We Go Again
by ihavealife
Summary: sesshomaru / rin inuyasha / kagome 11 years have passed and naraku has been resurrected from the dead, this time more powerful than ever. this story is in script format. also, i am going back to all the previous chapters and adding the music as well!
1. introduction

(A/N): before you read this story, there will be a title surrounded by dashes such as this: **-title- **before ever scene. It will also be bolded. that title is the name of the song from the inuyasha official soundtrack that goes with it. trust me on this one, it really helps get the creativity flowing. the songs can be found by searching "Inuyasha ost _" and the name of the title in the line. it's completely your choice, but like i said, it REALLY HELPS!

* * *

**- Sign of Unrest -**

Jaken held his two headed staff in his small arms and looked up at the moon. His lord and the others were a little way off preparing themselves for the night. It had been about 11 years since they first encountered Rin and throughout those 11 years, she had grown substantially.

Jaken (recalling all the times Sesshomaru had stepped all over him and nearly killed him): I just don't understand it. Lord Sesshomaru despises human beings. He's supposed to hate Inuyasha for being half human and until now has killed any mortal that crossed his path… so why is it that he treats Rin like… like…

Jaken heard a rustle in the bushes and closed his mouth instantly.

Sesshomaru: like what, Jaken?

Jaken, in a sudden outburst jumped up and greeted his lord, sweating golf ball sized beads of sweat.

Jaken: n-noth-th-thing m-my l-lord!

Sesshomaru lowered his beautiful golden eyes at his imp servant and stood still, the wind blowing his long hair and fur from side to side.

Sesshomaru: that's what I thought. Go back to Rin, Jaken.

Jaken: yes my lord!

After watching the little green creature scamper away with fright, Sesshomaru sighed and sat down against the large tree.

Sesshomaru (to himself): I don't understand it either Jaken.

* * *

Jaken walked back to the campsite to see Rin combing her hair and looking anxious for her lord's return.

Rin: master Jaken? Where is lord Sesshomaru?

Jaken: stupid child, stop asking questions!

Rin: you're unusually grumpy today Master Jaken. I only asked you one question!

Jaken (grumbling): he's over by the cliff edge. Don't bother him.

Rin: hmmm…

-** Fate and Love -**

Hours passed and Rin waited until Jaken was fast asleep, snoring as loud as an imp is capable of snoring. Carefully, she re-arranged Jaken's blanket over his cold little body and took her own blanket with her. Tip toeing, she walked through the woods until she saw a glimpse of silver – Sesshomaru. Scared, and excited to talk to her lord, Rin hid behind a tree and took a deep breath.

Sesshomaru: What is it Rin… it's late. You should be sleeping.

Rin (gasps and bites her lip): oh, uh, I wanted to bring you a blanket… because… it's getting cold… and you…

Rin, expecting her lord to wave her off and keep to himself as usual, was surprised when he called for her to come nearer.

Sesshomaru studied the blanket, then moved his eyes up to meet Rin's. She was a beautiful girl, with large black eyes, long black hair, pale complexion, and curved body.

Sesshomaru: thank…you Rin. (takes the blanket from her paralyzed hands)

They met eyes for a moment, locked, until Sesshomaru looked away. This was her cue to walk away.

Rin (to herself): well, at least he won't be cold….

* * *

**-Dilemma-**

During the 11 years, Inuyasha and his friends were able to retrieve all the shards of the Shikon Jewel and with it's power and a little help from Kaede… Kagome, Sango and Miroku were able to become immortal for the sole purpose of love. In a sense, they had become demons themselves, but with their pure hearts, they became more like angels, devoting themselves to slaying evil.

It was a starry evening, and the moon was astonishingly bright and it would have been a perfect moment until…

Kagome: AHHHH! INUYASHA!

Inuyasha ran to see what the trouble was when he saw that Kagome was being lifted by rather large insect demons.

Inuyasha: IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!

Sango, Miroku and Shippo ran as fast as they could to Kagome's screams.

Inuyasha: huh, typical woman… screaming at every little creepy crawly she sees. "ahhh, look a worm! Oh look a spider! Eeeee"

Kagome: INUYASHA SIT BOY!

(BOOM)

Kagome: I wasn't screaming because I was scared, Inuyasha look at the bugs!

Sango: -gasps- it.. can't be?

Miroku: they're… they're Naraku's poisonous insects…

Shippo: wait.. what! That can't be! We killed Naraku years ago! Somebody please tell me this is a bad dream. Please, please, please…

Inuyasha: shut it Shippo! –sniffs- that's Naraku's scent alright… wait. Ow (slaps his face, looks at his hand to see Myoga the flea)

Kagome: Myoga? What are you doing here?

Myoga: m-master Inuyasha! There's terrible, terrible news… Naraku has been.. resurrected from the dead!

For a moment, everything was silent.


	2. Finally, Love

**- Sign of Unrest-**

Rin: Lord Sesshomaru? What's the matter? Is everything alright?

Sesshomaru had blood all over his clothes and hands as he walked back to the campsite to greet Rin and Jaken. He shook off the blood from his claws and growled.

Jaken: Oh my, Lord Sesshomaru! What on earth—

Sesshomaru: Naraku is back. Jaken, mount AhUn. We're leaving.

Rin: Where… are we going?

Sesshomaru: to find my little brother.

Jaken: Inu… yasha?

* * *

**-Dilemma-**

Inuyasha, with Kagome on his back, is running through the woods.

Kagome: I can sense a different kind of evil this time. It's not the same as the Shikon Jewel…

Inuyasha: damnit, what does that filthy demon want now!

Kagome: I guess we'll find out… Inuyasha look out!

Sesshomaru jumps out of the trees and stops Inuyasha abruptly.

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru! Out of my way, I'm a little bit busy here.

Sesshomaru: don't be so hasty little brother. I know what you're after. Naraku, am I correct?

Kagome jumped off Inuyasha in surprise.

Kagome: how did you know?

Sesshomaru pushes Inuyasha out of the way and walks up to Kagome.

Sesshomaru: do you sense the Jewel? Is it still pure?

Kagome: uhh, I don't sense a jewel…

Sesshomaru (to himself): peculiar.. then what is Naraku's purpose for…

Rin: AHHHHHHHHHH! LORD SESSHOMARU!

Inuyasha, Kagome and Sesshomaru looked up to see Rin being snatched by one of Naraku's puppets. Before Sesshomaru could jump up and save her however, they disappeared into a purple miasma and everything was still.

Sesshomaru's claws drew out and his fangs grew sharp. Growling, he was about to jump up and try to find Rin, when Inuyasha tackled him to the ground.

Inuyasha: calm down! We'll find her!

Sesshomaru: don't tell me what to do! –slashes at Inuyasha-

Inuyasha: you dirty bastard! You act like you're in love with her!

Sesshomaru's eyes return normal color as he calms down.

Kagome (to herself): is Sesshomaru… in love… with Rin!

* * *

**- Sad Song-**

It is late at night and Inuyasha was asleep against the tree. Sesshomaru and Jaken were some distance off, Sango, Miroku and Shippo were snoring next to the fire. The only one that lay awake was Kagome.

She was thinking of Sesshomaru and his face when Rin was kidnapped. The scene replayed in her head over and over again until she heard a twig snap. Startled, she stayed still and waited.

Sesshomaru: get up, follow me.

Kagome (to herself): is he… talking to me?

Sesshomaru starts walking into the forest until he stops and looks back at her still body.

Sesshomaru: Are you coming?

Kagome got up slowly and cautiously followed the demon into the woods. He was walking at a slow pace and Kagome noticed his wounds.

Sesshomaru sits down against a boulder looking out into the land. Sighing, he rests his head back and takes a look at Kagome, then looks away again.

Kagome: what… do you want… I mean….

Sesshomaru: when Inuyasha first tried to protect you, I wanted to rip off his head and feed it to a pack of wolves for being so absurd. Using what he has of his demon powers to save the life of one puny, pathetic human girl.

Kagome: ….gee thanks.

Sesshomaru: but I think I understand now. Inuyasha was in love with you. And for some reason… I too am in love with…

Kagome: …Rin…

Hearing her name brought Sesshomaru peace as he smiled to himself and rested his head back. The moonlight shone through his beautiful silver hair.

Kagome: don't worry Sesshomaru! We'll get her back! You wait and see… Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango… we'll all help get her back!

Sesshomaru: you're over enthusiasm is petty.

Kagome: …

Sesshomaru: but, I find that whole hearted life is common in humans. –smirks- just like Rin.


	3. Enter Natsuki, Conrtoller of Fire

**- Evil Demon, Naraku - **

Rin woke up to find herself staring up at a dark roof. She was tucked into a bed on the floor and found it hard to move. Tilting her head to the side she saw that a figure was sitting there, dressed in a purple and gold robe staring at her.

Rin: who…who are you? Where am I? Where is Lord Sesshomaru….

Naraku: Hello, Rin. How are you feeling?

Rin could not remember the events of the night before as she sat herself up to stare at the stranger.

Naraku: My name is Naraku –smirks-

Rin: Naraku? You tried to kill my lord and Inuyasha 11 years ago! Just wait, my lord will come in here any minute now and save me—

Naraku: do you really think so?

Naraku stands up and turns away from Rin. Suddenly, she screams in pain as she hunches over. Naraku had placed an imitation jewel shard in her chest with the intention of controlling her body.

After a moment of pain, Rin stopped moving and slowly stood up, the life in her eyes gone.

Naraku: Natsuki!

A female demon walks into the room and greets her master. She has pale white skin, glowing golden eyes and long, flowing, bright red hair. She wore a robe that was dark blue with silver engravings on it and on her back, a spider shaped scar.

Natsuki: yes, my Lord

Naraku: take Rin and go. It looks like Sesshomaru is with Inuyasha which will make it much easier to kill them both at the same time.

Natsuki: yes, my Lord.

Naraku: and I want Rin back, dead or alive. Do you understand me?

Natsuki: -smirks- yes, my Lord.

* * *

**- Rin and Sesshomaru - **

Kagome: breakfast!

Inuyasha: it's about time, I'm starving!

Kagome lays out an array of instant noodles and sushi as Inuyasha immediately starts to dig in. Sango and Miroku also take a seat.

Shippo: oh boy, I LOVE your cooking Kagome!

Kagome: -smiles- well eat up, it's more like brunch… but you know…

Kagome looks around and sees Jaken and Sesshomaru sitting next to AhUn.

Kagome: Sesshomaru, Jaken! We have a big day ahead of us, don't you want to eat anything?

Jaken: stupid girl! Lord Sesshomaru doesn't need to eat your human food! –Jaken's stomach growls-

Inuyasha: but it looks like you do.

Jaken: -infuriated- nonsense! I will not take food from the likes of you!

Inuyasha: suit yourself, toad. More for me anyways.

Kagome: Inuyasha! Don't be rude.

She takes out a paper plate and places pieces of sushi onto it and walks over to Jaken. Putting it down before him, she faintly smiles, looks at Sesshomaru once and walks back to her friends.

Sesshomaru: eat, Jaken.

Jaken: but my Lord! I don't need hospitality from these fools! I would rather starve myself than…

Sesshomaru: Jaken. Eat. I don't want to have to hunt down anything for you later.

In one fast sweep, Jaken swallows down the food and sighs.

Jaken (to himself): Lord Sesshomaru is even quieter than usual… that stupid Rin! Getting herself kidnapped and making my Lord suffer so! Wait, why DOES the great Lord even suffer anyways?

**- Hell Bug, Saimyosho -**

Suddenly, there is a great flame in front of Sesshomaru. The fire quickly dies to reveal two girls standing there. Natsuki, and Rin.

Miroku: oh well, helloooooo, what do we have here?

Sango: keep your eyes to yourself, pervert. Besides, the one with the red hair has an immensely strong demonic aura.

Inuyasha: yeah, and she reeks of Naraku. –stands up and pulls out the Tetseiga-

Sesshomaru sees Rin standing behind the demon girl and stands up immediately.

Sesshomaru: Rin, come here.

Rin: Yes, Lord Sesshomaru…

She walks behind Sesshomaru and looks down at the floor.

Natsuki: -chuckles- well, well, well… if I didn't know any better, I would say that the great demon of the west, Lord Sesshomaru, has developed uncanny feelings for a human girl! Hahahaha, how marvellous this concept is!

Jaken: how dare you, you unworthy demon! Nobody speaks to Lord Sesshomaru like that!

Natsuki snaps her fingers and Jaken is set on fire. Panicked, he runs over to the river and jumps in. Sesshomaru is surprised at her power and braces himself for battle.

Natsuki: awwwe, and I thought I was going to have some frog legs for a snack. I guess not. –licks her lips-

Miroku: who are you? Identify yourself!

Natsuki: My name is Natsuki, controller of fire. But you don't have to remember that name my dear because soon you will all be dead.

Suddenly, Rin raises her hand up at Sesshomaru's back. Her fingers extend into sharp metal claws as they skewer through her lord's chest.

Kagome: RIN! NO!

Sesshomaru turns around to see Rin. She had pierced so close to his heart and the pain was immense. Trying not to hurt her, he pushed her back, forcing her to retreat her claws.

Sesshomaru: …Rin…

Rin picks herself up, still staring at the floor. Her body levitates into the air as she charges right at Sesshomaru once more.

Rin: You are not my Lord anymore. Die, Sesshomaru!


	4. Sesshomaru takes off

**- Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel- **

Sesshomaru quickly dodges her attacks, not sure of what to do next. Natsuki turns to face Inuyasha and his friends.

Natsuki: ohhh, so I see your clothes are made of the fur of The Fire Rat?

Inuyasha: -growls- stay back Kagome.

Kagome: not a chance! –pulls out her bow and arrows and aims at Natsuki's heart-

Natsuki: foolish girl, you should know better. Wood feeds fire, does it not?

Kagome: what?

Natsuki's eyes start to glow as Kagome's bows and arrows light on fire in her hands. Surprised, Kagome shrieks in pain as the fire burns her delicate skin and she drops her weapon.

Inuyasha: Kagome! Are you alright? Natsuki, you'll pay for this!

Natsuki: I suppose you think that… figures. Filthy half breed!

She shoots up into the air and spins in a circle gracefully. Suddenly, Inuyasha and his friends are surrounded by a large fire. Natsuki laughs as she floats down in the midst of it.

Natsuki: I will burn your dead bodies and bring the ashes back to Naraku!

Sango: I don't think so. Hirikotsu!

The boomerang weapon flies towards the fire demon and misses. Natsuki laughs but realizes that the boomerang, upon its return has blown out the fire.

Miroku: Wind Tunnel!

Natsuki: tsk tsk, I don't think so, monk.

Naraku's poisonous insects start to fly towards him.

* * *

**- Attack - **

Jaken: Rin! Control yourself! Do you not know who you are trying to kill? Stupid, useless human girl!

Sesshomaru is jumping from tree to tree, trying to avoid Rin's quick attacks. This would have been much easier if he was not so scared of harming her.

He stops and braces himself for Rin's attack and grabs her wrists. Squirming, Rin tries to break free of his strong grasp by slashing at his chest.

Sesshomaru: Rin. Stay focused. You're better than this..

Rin: My Lord is not you, it is Lord Naraku.

Sesshomaru's eyes started to glow red as he growled at the name but realizing that he had Rin in his hands, he had to stay calm.

Sesshomaru: do you really… want to hurt me Rin?

Rin stopped moving all together. The poison from the imitation jewel shard was spreading through her body. Sesshomaru held her close as he saw the dark glow of the shard.

Sesshomaru: I can't touch it. Damn that Naraku…

Rin gasped for air as she reached out for Sesshomaru.

Rin: Lord… Lord Sesshomaru… please, help.. me…

Sesshomaru: I promise I….

Inuyasha: WIND SCAR!

With a giant explosion, the fire demon shrieked and clapped her hands together. In an instant, she, and Rin were gone into the flames. Only her voice could be heard in the echo of the trees.

Natsuki: you got lucky this time, you filthy dogs. But next time, you won't be so lucky. As for Rin, she isn't looking so lucky either. –evil laugh- the poison should spread in her body. But who knows, maybe Naraku will have the heart to spare her life. He's been looking for a suitable human partner anyways…

Sesshomaru growled. The thought of Naraku touching Rin in any way caused his blood to boil.

* * *

Inuyasha: hey, Sesshomaru! Calm down! We'll get her back, what's the big deal!

Kagome: Inuyasha! don't be so inconsiderate. Rin means…a lot to him okay! WHAT IF I WAS RIN RIGHT NOW. WOULDN'T YOU BE ANGRY TOO?

Inuyasha: yeah but… Sesshomaru doesn't have feelings? -scratches his head-

Kagome (to herself) : Sesshomaru wouldn't want anyone to know that he loves Rin.. would he? No, he wouldn't.. poor Sesshomaru…

Inuyasha: how's your hand anyways? Let's see. Kagome, they're burnt pretty badly.

Kagome: it's okay. Let's focus on Rin first shall we? Wait, hey! Sesshomaru! Where are you going!

Sesshomaru was already mounted onto AhUn and Jaken was left behind jumping up and demanding Sesshomaru to wait for him.

Jaken: Lord! Lord Sesshomaru! Hold on! Wait for me! You can't possibly expect to go find Naraku on your own!

But it was too late, AhUn had already taken flight.

Sango: Kilala! Let's go!

Miroku picked Jacken up with his staff and placed him on Kilala's back. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and ran through the woods, following his brother's scent.


	5. Dragon down, and enter Kanta!

**- Light Hearted Beat- **

Miroku: I've never seen Sesshomaru so upset before. I mean, he is a pretty grumpy guy, but I've never actually witnessed him so close to losing it.

Sango: it is pretty strange, isn't it? All this trouble over a human girl, who knew? And here I thought Sesshomaru hated all humans.

Jaken: -mumbles- you're telling me…

Jaken had his staff in his arms and looked extremely cross. He refused to actually look at Miroku, Sango and Shippo.

Shippo: oh, I forgot you were there, Jaken! Now tell us, why DOES Sesshomaru care so much for Rin?

Jaken jumped up, waving his staff at Shippo violently.

Jaken: AND HOW ON EARTH WOULD I KNOW THAT? I'VE BEEN TRYING TO FIGURE IT OUT FOR AGES NOW AND HAVEN'T EVEN COME TO A REASONABLE ANSWER!

Shippo: YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO MAD, I WAS JUST ASKING!

Sango looked at Jaken and wondered. Her female instincts were kicking in and something told her that the way Sesshomaru felt for Rin was the same as the way Inuyasha felt for Kagome.

Sango (quietly to herself): it's not possible.. is it?

Miroku: what isn't possible?

Sango: do you think… that maybe… just maybe… Sesshomaru might be in… love with Rin?

Jaken, Miroku, Shippo: … AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Sango: what? I was just wondering! You don't have to laugh so hard!

Jaken: stupid human, you really think that the great and almighty Lord Sesshomaru would waste his time loving a pathetic human? You must be crazy! Do you not see how much he loathes Inuyasha for being a half demon? Let alone… Rin… she's not even…

Miroku: well, she is quite beautiful… and she's old enough to bear his children…

Sango smacked Miroku on the side of the head with his own staff.

Sango: keep your head out of the gutter for two seconds. We're being serious here.

Miroku: and so am I! Think about it Sango. Jaken is right, Sesshomaru wouldn't waste his time with a mortal… but he wasted all this time for Rin. Can you really see Sesshomaru loving any other female? And besides, he's not getting any older. In fact, something draws me to think that maybe Sesshomaru knows this… maybe he was waiting for Rin to be old enough to…

Jaken (to himself): IMPOSSIBLE! MY LORD? LOVE A HUMAN!

* * *

**-Dilemma- **

Sesshomaru was on AhUn, concentrating on the Rin's scent and following it with the greatest speed he could achieve. He looked down at his chest and realized he was covered in blood. Rin inflicted a lot more damage on him than he imagined possible.

Sesshomaru (to himself): how dare that Naraku. Does he really think he can get away with this? I will not allow it. Even if it means losing my life, I will save Rin and kill that Natsuki.

Sesshomaru got an image of Naraku forcing Rin into a marriage and his blood started to rush to his head once more.

Suddenly, AhUn came to a stop. Sesshomaru couldn't pick up Rin's scent anymore. In fact, it completely vanished, as if he was following something that never even existed.

Sesshomaru: Damn it to hell.

He looked around, nothing could be seen in the thick purple cloud. AhUn started to roar and lose its balance and suddenly, Sesshomaru found himself falling at a great speed, straight for the forest ground. Quickly, he flew off the dragon right before it collided with the trees.

Inuyasha and Kagome caught up to him right when the dragon hit. Sango and the others quickly followed.

Inuyasha: what the hell? What happened!

Kagome jumped off of Inuyasha's back and ran towards AhUn, who, startled, started to move violently again.

Inuyasha: Kagome! Stand back!

Miroku: it looks like it's been poisoned. There must have been something in the air up there.

Sesshomaru stood, examining his dragon with disapproval. He was already injured; he didn't need his dragon to be hurt as well. It was only slowing him down.

Shippo: Kagome and I can go find some medicinal herbs for AhUn!

Inuyasha: take Sango with you at least, I don't want anything happening to Kagome.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and knew that he was not about to wait for AhUn, or himself to heal before he went to go save Rin.

* * *

Kagome: Inuyasha, I want you to talk to Sesshomaru when I'm gone.

Inuyasha: what? Are you out of your mind… why would I do that?

Kagome: because if you don't, he'll take off without us and probably be killed as soon as he gets there! He's in no condition to fight Naraku!

Inuyasha: so? Ppftt, let the guy go. It's HIS woman.

Kagome: INUYASHA!

Inuyasha (frightened): alright, alright! Sheesh!

Kagome, Shippo and Sango took off into the woods. Miroku started a fire with Kilala and Jaken.

* * *

**- Evil Demon, Naraku- **

Naraku sat looking out his window, amused at the extent that Sesshomaru would go in order to save the human girl. Rin was lying on the floor in front of him. He turned her over and examined her face.

Naraku: that's right, Rin. Rest up, because tomorrow you and I are going to have a quick little marriage… right in front of Sesshomaru himself –evil laugh- and once we do, I'll make sure his own rage finishes him off. Then, there will be no one in my way...

He stood up, smiling to himself.

Naraku: Kanta!

Another one of Naraku's incarnations walked into the room. She was but a little girl with jet black hair that was tied up into a long ponytail. Her eyes were crimson red and she had little fangs that hung from her mouth. A purple kimono wrapped her little body as she giggled in Naraku's presence.

Kanta: -giggles- yes, my Lord?

Naraku: prepare yourself for tomorrow. I need you to cage Sesshomaru when he arrives. Your sister Natsuki will take care of Inuyasha and his friends.

Kanta: -pouts- awwwe, why does SHE get to have all the fun!

Naraku: after I'm done with Rin, you can have the honour of disposing of her.

Kanta looked at Rin and shrugged.

Kanta: as long as I get to kill something.


	6. The Human Touch

(A/N) hey guys, ihavealife here! I just wanted to thank you guys for reading this story. Yes, as many of you have pointed out, it is very different than the ones you see on fanfiction. This is just something I've been doing for awhile now. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! What makes me want to keep writing these chapters are all your positive feedback! ^^ thanks!

* * *

**- Searching for the Sacred Jewel-**

Inuyasha and Miroku sat by the fire, waiting impatiently for Kagome's return. Kilala had transformed back into her kitten form and was resting peacefully on Miroku's lap. Jaken was sitting next to AhUn, watching Sesshomaru's every move.

Sesshomaru looked up at the sky, then at his wounds.

Sesshomaru (to himself) : if I go now, I could save Rin and kill Naraku before day break…

Inuyasha: don't even think about it. Just sit down. Why do you have to be so hot headed?

Miroku: -mumbles- look who's talking…

Inuyasha: hey, I heard that!

Sesshomaru examines his wounds again but glares at his little brother.

Sesshomaru: it's none of your business.

Inuyasha: look buddy. –gets up- I don't care about your well being or anything, but if you try to fight Naraku bleeding to death like that, there's a pretty good chance you AND Rin will die.

Sesshomaru was startled at his disposition then closed his eyes and looked away.

Inuyasha: nobody's goin' anywhere tonight. I don't care how impatient and ill tempered you are. If you try to fly away from that spot I swear I'll just grab my sword and kill you.

Miroku (to himself): is THIS Inuyasha's way of "talking to Sesshomaru"? oh brother…

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha…

Inuyasha (startled at the fact that Sesshomaru was even listening): huh?

Sesshomaru: shut up.

Sesshomaru walked over to AhUn and sat himself down, furthest away from Inuyasha as possible.

Miroku: well, I guess hot headed-ness runs in your family.

Inuyasha: -draws fist- why you…

Kagome: we're back!

Kagome, with Shippo on her shoulder came running to greet the poisoned dragon. The two skilfully did the best they could. Kagome then walked over to Sesshomaru and kneeled down next to him. He looked at her questionably and shuffled away, moving his face to the side, motioning for her to go away.

Shippo: uhhh.. K-Kagome? I think he doesn't need our help… c'mon let's goo –pulls on her hair-

Kagome: you run off Shippo. I'll be there in just a moment okay? –smiles-

Shippo scampers off into Sango's lap as Inuyasha and her friends watch her from a distance.

Miroku: Kagome sure does have a heart if she wants to risk her life saving Sesshomaru like that.

Inuyasha: -growls-

Kagome: let me see your wounds…

Sesshomaru: I'm fine.

Kagome: you're bleeding so much though…

Sesshomaru: it will pass. I'm a demon. Not a half demon. Treating my wounds and Inuyasha's are completely different.

Jaken: but my lord! You always let Rin treat your wounds! No matter the –

Sesshomaru glanced coldly at his servant, causing Jaken to become paralyzed with fear and run behind AhUn. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and couldn't help but giggle. The thought of his soft side when it came to Rin amused her.

Sesshomaru: -sighs- I don't know what's so funny. But fine…

Sesshomaru took off his white robe to reveal his beautiful body. Both Sango and Kagome were in awe at the flawlessness of his chest, despite the wound. It was true when they said demon's who take on the form of humans are often too perfect to be real. This made Inuyasha feel very uncomfortable.

Inuyasha: hey! Watcha thinking off your clothes in front of Kagome like that! Why you, I oughtta bloody you for even making Kagome touch your—

Kagome: Inuyasha… sit.

(BOOM)

Inuyasha: whatca do that for!

Miroku: -sighs- oh Inuyasha, you have much to learn…

Kagome had finished bandaging Sesshomaru as he slipped his clothes back and closed his eyes. He couldn't help but to be reminded of Rin's warmth when she bandaged his injuries before. Kagome's hands were very different, yet the human touch, to him, was very distinguishable. Kagome walked away and slipped into her sleeping bag, dozing.

Sesshomaru: thank you.

He turned away from everyone and drifted off into a sleep which he would never forget…


	7. Sesshomaru's Dream

**- Misfortunate Priestess, Kikyo - **

Rin: Lord Sesshomaru? Lord Sesshomaru!

Rin was wandering the forest, bloodied. Her long black hair trailing behind her and her big black eyes searching for her great Lord. Rin was 18 years of age now and despite her grown age, she still kept her childish, loving composure.

Rin ran blindly in the dark until her foot caught on a tree root as she fell over. Her wounds were serious and the smell of her blood was maddening.

Sesshomaru followed the scent as fast as he could, focusing on finding her.

Sesshomaru (to himself) : I will get you back…I will save you, Rin.

Suddenly, there she was, lying on the ground, whimpering. He ran over, kneeled down and picked her up, just as he had 11 years ago when he first found her dead.

Sesshomaru: Rin, what happened?

Rin looked up to meet her Lord's eyes. They were unusually golden and his hair was unusually silver. His beauty, beyond real.

She looked up at him, and faintly smiled.

Rin: I'm glad to see you, Lord… Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru held her close to his chest and breathed in the smell of her hair he had missed.

Sesshomaru: you're safe now. I won't let Naraku have you.

Just then, she froze, and the life in her eyes were gone. She pushed Sesshomaru onto the ground and leaned over him.

Sesshomaru: Rin…? What… what are you doing?

Rin: stay still my lord.

What was she doing? Was this the work of Narauku's puppetry? Before Sesshomaru could come to a conclusion however, he felt her lips touch his.

Sesshomaru (to himself): -in shock- what… what is she doing? And why can't I move? No… I can move. I just don't… want to.

The light touch of her lips progressed to a heavy kiss and Sesshomaru found himself enjoying every minute of it, even though he shouldn't have. His hands had a life of their own. They were moving through Rin's soft hair and on along her back.

Sesshomaru pulled away from Rin and looked at her. She seemed to be crying…

Sesshomaru: Rin, I… you… what is the meaning of this?

Rin's body shot up into the air as Naraku appeared through the trees. He laughed at Sesshomaru's position and pulled Rin back. Stroking her hair, Naraku shot a teasing glance at Sesshomaru.

Naraku: so, Sesshomaru, I see how it is now. –smirks-

Sesshomaru stood up and drew his sword, still shaken by what had just happened.

Naraku: my castle is just up ahead, you better hurry if you want to save Rin. –snaps fingers-

As soon as he snapped, Rin came back to herself as she was weeping. Trying her hardest to hide her face and squirm away from Naraku's grasp, she looked at her lord and pulled a weak smile.

Rin: Lord Sesshomaru… I'm so sorry.

Naraku grabbed her and fled to the skies and just as Sesshomaru was about to follow, he opened his eyes.

Kagome: Sesshomaru! Wake up!

Sesshomaru, seeing Kagome, was startled. He felt his forward. Sweat. And his heart was thumping at a pace he had never in his life felt before. Fear. For Rin? Or for himself?

Sesshomaru: -quietly to himself- it… it was just a dream?

Inuyasha: yeah, you idiot. Now let's go. You wanna save Rin right? Then get up off your lazy butt and let's get a move on.

Sesshomaru looked down at his hands. Blood. Rin's blood.

Sesshomaru: it wasn't a dream… -growls-


	8. Memories and a Familiar Face

**- Sit Down! -**

-FLASHBACK-

Jaken: now Rin, I'm taking AhUn for.. a.. umm.. walk! That's it! I'm taking AhUn for a walk so you wait here.

Rin: oh but master Jaken! Can't I come with you? I want to pick some flowers for Lord Sesshomaru!

Jaken: NO YOU MAY NOT COME WITH ME! I mean… there are flowers just over those hills. You stay here.

Rin: but, where is Lord Sesshomaru?

Jaken: I don't know! Just… STAY. HERE.

Jaken (to himself): this is the perfect chance to leave this human behind. I'm tired of her meddling with Lord Sesshomaru.

He takes AhUn and walks through the forest for hours until it gets dark. However, he couldn't help but to feel anxious. Suddenly, he saw a white glow behind the trees as it was his Lord walking up to him… carrying Rin in his arms.

Sesshomaru: Jaken.

Jaken (startled) : y-y-es m-m-y Lord!

Sesshomaru put Rin down gently on the ground and motioned for her to take AhUn and wait by the fire. Jaken, without looking at Sesshomaru tried to follow but Sesshomaru blocked his path.

Sesshomaru: Jaken. If I ever see Rin alone in the woods again… I will have to kill you. Do you understand? –serious glare-

Jaken: -paralyzed in fear- yes, my Lord! I was only trying to help you rid of the nuisance! Because… she only slows us down! And so—

Sesshomaru: I will be the judge of that from now on.

Sesshomaru walked away towards Rin was waving around a bouquet of flowers for him.

**- Beautiful Memories - **

-FLASHBACK-

Rin and Sesshomaru were sitting under a tree under the light of the full moon. Jaken was snoring away by the fire, with AhUn's steady breathing piercing the night air.

Sesshomaru: Rin, I gave it much thought and—

Rin: My Lord? Pardon my interruption, but if this is another speech about how you want me to go off to a human village and live a normal "human girl life" then, well, I don't want to hear it. –smiles-

Sesshomaru looked over at her face which was glowing in the moonlight and sighed.

Sesshomaru: You are 16 years of age now Rin. Do you know how many suitors have tried to ask for your hand in marriage already?

Rin: well, yes, my lord. But I rejected them all.

Sesshomaru turned to face her now with a curious look on his face.

Sesshomaru: don't you want to get married, and raise children like all the other human girls?

Rin: well, yes I do, but not with a man I don't love! That's just silly! –giggles-

Sesshomaru sighed once more, realizing there was no sense in trying to persuade the girl, but, he was surprised at how easily he gave up. This was bound to happen. If he wanted to abandon her, he would have done it while she was still young, but he didn't want to hurt her then, not ever, and especially not now. Parting would be difficult, if not impossible. What was he saying? He was a demon. Parting should not be a challenge for someone like him.

He gathered the courage to force her to leave him, but looking at her face in the night air, he was defeated once more.

Rin: What about you Lord Sesshomaru? Why haven't you gone off like Inuyasha and find a nice girl to marry? Your father did… your brother did… if… you don't mind me asking of course.

Sesshomaru: Don't be foolish, Rin. I have no time for such a ridiculous...

Rin: oh, I get it. You haven't had the heart to really care for a woman, have you? Is there someone on your mind? –smiles-

That's when Sesshomaru felt it. His face started to turn hot. Was he blushing? Impossible.

Rin: well, anyways, I guess it doesn't matter. Because when I'm ready, I want to find a man who will love me for me. Someone who will devote their life to protect me… demon, or human. I don't really care. –yawn- it's getting really late my Lord. Maybe you should try to rest too. Good night!

And with that, she walked over to her blanket and fell asleep. And as for Sesshomaru, he did not sleep that night. He never even closed his eyes to blink, because they were so focused on watching over Rin.

* * *

Inuyasha: HEY SESSHOMARU! SNAP OUT OF IT WILL YOU? –throws rock at him-

Sesshomaru caught the rock between his fingers and crushed it. He had been daydreaming again and he hated it. Almost as much as he hated Inuyasha's voice.

Sesshomaru stood up to find that his wounds had quickly healed. Kagome's medicine helped immensely as he stretched out his torso. It wasn't perfect, but he had just the amount of strength to save Rin.

The group started to walk north, up to where Naraku's castle lay. Sesshomaru was walking in silence, up at the front of the group while Jaken and AhUn loyally followed after him.

Jaken (to himself): Strange… Lord Sesshomaru's face looks as though he's at peace, despite the circumstance regarding Rin. Wait, is he… smiling? Oh no. Smiling is never a good sign for my Lord.

Inuyasha and Kagome were following cautiously behind, followed by Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kilala.

Kagome: poor guy… he must be heartbroken.

Inuyasha: did you say something Kagome?

Kagome: oh. Me? Haha no, forget about it.

Sango: the demonic aura is getting stronger by the minute. We must be close.

Miroku: yes, and by the looks of it, Naraku's power has greatly increased since our last encounter.

Inuyasha, who could not keep his eyes off Sesshomaru, suspiciously eyed him, then at Kagome.

** - Happy Friends - **

Inuyasha: wanna tell me what's going on here?

Kagome: what are you talking about?

Inuyasha: wanna tell me why you're suddenly so buddy-buddy with Sesshomaru?

Kagome: -mortified- what! You think… that I… and him…?

Inuyasha: I never said that, but since you brought it up, sure. Why don't you explain?

Sango: uh oh, those two are at it again.

Shippo: you guys never learn!

Kagome: I just feel really bad for Sesshomaru! That's all!

Inuyasha: why do you feel bad for HIM! he doesn't have feelings, don't waste your time!

* * *

**- Ryukotsusei Revived- **

Inuyasha and Kagome were arguing loudly as Sesshomaru stopped and glanced back at what was holding them up. Suddenly, howling could be heard within the trees as Sesshomaru braced himself for an attack.

Just then, a familiar face rushed out of the trees and landed in front of Kagome and Inuyasha's feet. Ponytail, furs, claws, fangs, Koga.

Kagome: Koga? Long time no see… Inuyasha look he's injured!

Kagome knelt down beside him and supported his head in her lap. Koga looked up and smiled.

Koga: hey…sweet…cheeks…how have you…. Been? –faints-

Inuyasha: great, like we really needed this…


	9. And so, it starts

Kagome: Koga! What happened to you?

Koga (weakly): Ayame wandered off into the forest alone last night and next thing I know, she was abducted by an evil wench.

Sango: why would anyone have anything to do with Ayame?

Koga: I don't know but this demon woman could control fire and… she reeked of Naraku.

Inuyasha picked Koga up by the neck and shouted in his face

Inuyasha: Naraku? Where? –shakes Koga-

Kagome: Inuyasha.. sit!

(BOOM)

Koga: filthy mut, you haven't changed a single bit. The castle is just up ahead but don't underestimate its powers. That's what I did and…

Miroku: wait, so you're still married to Ayame… but you still flirt with Kagome…?

Sango: -looks at Miroku- it's repulsive… isn't it Miroku? –sarcasm-

Miroku: heh well… -scratches his head-

Koga: Ayame's a goner, no sense in dwelling over the past right?

Sango smacked Koga on the side of the head with her weapon.

Koga: I WAS JUST KIDDING!

Sesshomaru didn't have time for this. Every second wasted on Koga was a higher chance that Rin could be in danger. He drew his sword and stepped over Koga, pointing it right at his neck.

**- Demon, Sesshomaru -**

Kagome: Sesshomaru… what are you doing?

Sesshomaru: take me to Naraku's castle… or I will have to kill you. –narrows eyes-

Koga: -growls- I have no business with you. Kill me, I dare you.

Jaken: that's it Master Sesshomaru! Show that mangy wolf who's boss!

Miroku: Stop Sesshomaru! It's not necessary! Think about it, we need Koga to take us to the castle. Killing him won't take you to Rin any faster!

Sesshomaru thought about it for a while then scoffed. He put his sword back in its sheath and stepped out of the way.

Sesshomaru: we're wasting time.

He turned around and started walking away.

Koga: what's his deal…

But nevertheless, Koga ran in front of Sesshomaru and led the way.

* * *

**- Demon Charm- **

Ayame: release me! I demand that you release me AT ONCE!

Natsuki: Silence girl, or I'll burn those pigtails off your pretty little head right now.

Ayame: you should be scared you know, Koga is coming to get me!

Natsuki: Koga… -laughs- that wretched wolf boy… sure he'll come save you… if he hasn't died from his wounds already!

Ayame: -growls- what do you want with me?

Natsuki: me? nothing. I hate dogs. wolves. anything of the sort. It's Naraku that wants you here.

Ayame: Naraku...?

Natsuki: I might as well tell you, you'll be dead in a few moments anyways. you see, Naraku wants to take over this era and destroy every human on the face of this earth. It will be like, a demon empire! but there's a problem. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and that wretched Koga. Argueably, the three most powerful demons... or... half demons... that live today. With their medling, nothing can be accomplished. so you see, that's where you come in. Think of yourself as... bait. -smiles-

Ayame was trapped in a virtually indestructible glass box that was being held by Kanta. Kanta had the incredible powers to hold an enemy in glass boxes. A flick of the wrist caused the box to suddenly shrink inside, crushing the victim into nothing but a pulp. With a snap of her fingers, she could suck all the oxygen out of the box until the victim suffocated to death. For a little girl, she had immense power and Naraku was very proud of her.

Ayame looked over at the girl who was standing next to Natsuki. She looked mortal enough.

Ayame: hey you! You in the wedding kimono! … hello, I'm talking to you!

Natsuki: shut up, she cannot here you. She has no soul –laughs-

Ayame (to herself): I think I've seen her before… but where?

**- Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel - **

-FLASHBACK-

Ayame and Koga are hiding behind a tree as they spot two people sitting under a large oak in the moonlight, talking.

Ayame: Koga, who's that?

Koga: shh, I know him. he's Inuyasha's brother. His name is Sesshomaru I think. Don't get too close, alright?

Ayame: why not?

Koga: he's much stronger than Inuyasha. he's a full demon and a handful and I don't feel like fighting him just because you decide to get too curious.

Ayame: but… Koga… why is there a mortal girl there?

Koga: what? Where… what the..

Ayame: they look like… they're love?

Koga: don't be ridiculous, Ayame. He's a demon! That girl is probably just his midnight snack. Now let's go! –pulls on her tail-

Ayame: -hmmph- well, YOU loved Kagome once.. she was a mortal!

Koga: -twitches his eye in frustration-

Ayame: -nervous laugh- but I won't bring that up again…

-END FLASHBACK-

**- Evil Demon, Naraku - **

Ayame (to herself): that's right! She's Sesshomaru's girl… what on earth is she doing here…

Naraku steps out of the castle wearing a wedding robe as well, a large smirk on his face.

Ayame (to herself): they're getting…. Married?

Naraku: hello, Rin. Or should I say… fiancé. –laughs-

Rin turns to Naraku, her eyes a crimson color and her soul, gone.

Naraku: come, Rin.

She rests her head against Naruku's chest.

"WIND SCAR!"

A blast came from the trees, heading straight for Naraku. Kanta blocked the wave with her glass barrier and giggled.

Inuyasha and his friends entered the scene as Sesshomaru saw what Rin was doing. His hands curled up into claws, his teeth growing long. His hair was rustling in the wind as he headed straight for Naraku.

Jaken: Lord Sesshomaru is about to transform!

Naraku: -evil laugh- so, you finally made it Sesshomaru. Say hello to my new fiancé, Rin.


	10. Seal it with a Demonic Kiss

**-Fierce Battle- **

Naruko: NOW, KANTA!

Kanta: one step ahead of you, chief! –holds her hand out at Sesshomaru- you can't get away!

She forms a glass box around Sesshomaru as he immediately runs into it and stops. There was enough room to move his arms and legs, but that was it.

Sesshomaru: What is this… -attacks box-

Inuyasha: C'mon Sesshomaru! Are you really gonna let a 6 year old beat you?

Kanta: I'm 8 actually!

Sango: incredible! That glass box can withstand Sesshomaru's power!

Miroku: maybe not, it looks like Sesshomaru is about to use the Tokijin.

Sesshomaru drew his sword and slashed the box, only to barely scratch it. Surprised, he put back his sword and closed his eyes, calling the demon within.

Miroku: -holds out hand- get ready to face my Wind Tunnel!

Sango: -jumps up into the air- Hirakotsu!

Kanta: I don't think so!

Kanta moves her tiny hands in the direction of Miroku and Sango and encases them in the same glass box. Panicked, Miroku pounds at the glass as Sango calls for Kilala.

Kilala jumps into the air and runs straight towards Kanta, but the little demon was too strong.

Kanta: bad kitty!

She put Kilala in a box in mid air and watched it fall, Kilala was transforming back into her kitten form and already suffocating from the lack of air.

Koga: Ayame! Hang in there! –growls-

Koga runs for the box that his wife was encased and quickly examines the box.

Koga: damn that little girl.

He put his hand against the glass and looked into the eyes of his lover. She did the same back as tears filled her eyes.

Koga: don't cry Ayame. I promised I would get you out didn't I? you just have to have a little faith, that's all.

Natsuki: oh, so touching. Too bad I don't have a heart of my own to feel anything!

She flicks her fingers towards Koga, attacking him with a giant stream of fire. He falls to the ground unconscious and severely burnt as Ayame cries.

Inuyasha: you sick wretch… -holds Tetseiga up-

* * *

**- Fight To Death - **

Kagome pulls out an arrow and aims right at Natsuki.

Natsuki: don't even think about using your piece of junk on me, Inuyasha. And as for you Kagome, I'll light your bow and arrows on fire faster than you can cry for help. you see, with a flick of Kanta's wrist or a snap of her fingers, she has the potential to kill all of your friends in a matter of seconds.

Naraku, still holding Rin nods at Natsuki.

Natsuki jumps into the air and spins in a circle.

Natsuki: Blazing Serpent!

With her terrifying cry and movement of her arms, an enormous snake made of fire springs forward at Kagome and Inuyasha. it circled around them, causing a fire to start and trapping them inside.

Natsuki drifts onto the ground and walks over to Sesshomaru. Leaning against his glass, she laughs.

Natsuki: don't even think about trying to transform into that dog of yours, Sesshomaru. It's useless.

Naraku, holding Rin drifts over to Sesshomaru's box and smirks.

Naraku: ahh, Sesshomaru. It has been far too long.

Sesshomaru: put down the girl.

Naraku: so rude of you!

Sesshomaru: I do not wish to speak formalities with you. I am here merely to slice your head off your very body.

Naraku: such violence and anger you possess. Very well then, I shall make this quick. –licks his lips- after a demon such as myself kisses Rin, she shall be cursed. Her soul will leave her body forever and, her body will be mine to do whatever I wish.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red.

Naraku: think of it as, a demon marriage. And it is about to be sealed with a kiss. Rin!

Rin walks over to Naraku and glances inside at Sesshomaru's box.

* * *

**-Dilemma- **

Although her body was a slave of Naraku's, Rin still had her own mind, and thoughts of her own. She had been screaming inside her head all day, with no response from her body and it frustrated her to no extremes. Seeing Sesshomaru captured inside the glass made her weep inside, with no tears to show it.

Rin: -weeping- Oh Lord Sesshomaru, you mustn't suffer on my part. Your actions are only going to speed you to your death.

She looked over at Ayame and Koga. Ayame had passed out from the lack of oxygen already and she did not even know if Koga was alive or dead.

Every minute that passed, Sango and Miroku's box was shrinking. Of course, at first, Miroku had fully enjoyed himself and rather enjoyed the fact that Sango could not even move to do anything about it. But now they were beyond uncomfortable. Miroku's arm was already broken from the crushing forces.

Inuyasha and Kagome were nowhere to be found in the flames.

Shippo had run off to seek help but had still not returned and Kilala was a stone cold, motionless statue inside her box.

But Sesshomaru… he was fighting to the end. Being a strong demon, he knew how to stagger his breathing and save his energy. There was virtually no way out of the box.

Rin had remembered overhearing Natsuki and Kanta talk earlier during the day.

-FLASHBACK-

Kanta: today should be fun!

Natsuki: yes, as long as there is no water around.

Kanta: but you and I both know very well that water will not extinguish demon flames!

Natsuki: fool, of course not! But you and I both know that if the demon bearing the fire is touched with water, her fire is killed!

Kanta: hmmph, well, you don't have to worry about that.

Natsuki: easy for you to say, you have no weakness to your unlimited power… you wretched brat.

Kanta: big sister, wanna know a secret?

Natsuki raised her eyebrow at the demon child.

Kanta: my glass boxes are virtually indestructible….from the inside.

-END FLASHBACK-

Rin: that's it! The glass is as fragile as real glass should be from the outside! I need to break Lord Sesshomaru's box!

But it was useless. Her body was not obeying her at all and she didn't have much time before everyone perished under Kanta's spell.

And then it started to happen. Naraku's lips had touched hers. And Sesshomaru had blacked out from both physical and emotional pain.


	11. It's Not Over Yet

**- Attack- **

Rin suddenly had control over her body once more. However, the pain she was suffering was far too immense to do anything rational. All she could do was hold her head and close her eyes. Naraku's evil laughter was the only thing she could hear.

For a moment, she opened her eyes and the first sight she saw was Sesshomaru's angelic face trapped in the glass box. He had passed out not long ago and she knew what she had to do.

Naraku: That was far too easy –laughs- I was hoping for more of a fight from the likes of these people.

Natsuki: pfft, you're telling me. I didn't even have to break a sweat.

Kanta: you really outdid yourself this time, Lord Naraku! May I kill the human girl now?

Naraku: not yet, I want to have some fun of my own before you do.

Kanta: -growls- very well then.

Rin stood up, fighting the voice in her head. Why couldn't see breathe properly? It didn't matter. Saving Sesshomaru was the only thing on her mind. She fell on Naraku, as he held her up in surprise.

Naraku: even without her under my spell, she still is attached to me. –smirks-

Without a moment too soon, Rin, despite her blurry vision, grabbed Naraku's sword from his sheath at his waist and threw it at Sesshomaru's box. It went right through and cracked only a little bit at first, then started to break the entire box.

Naraku: you wench! –grabs Rin's neck-

Sesshomaru's eyes burst open as with one fast sweep of his hand, the glass shattered.

Natsuki took her guard and Kanta was preparing herself to trap Sesshomaru again when her hand was suddenly pierced with an arrow – Kagome's sacred arrow. Inuyasha appeared with a very weak Kagome on his back. He put her down gently and faced Natsuki and Kanta.

Natsuki: you survived my fire?

Inuyasha: it's gonna take more than a few flames to take me down. And besides –draws out the Tetseiga- you're gonna pay for hurting Kagome.

Kanta was paralyzed by the arrow. All she could do was move her mouth.

Kanta: Sister, Naraku, somebody, help me!

* * *

**-Naraku's Treachery-**

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru had taken a second to recover. He slashed at Naraku before he had a chance to strangle Rin. Naraku flew backwards in defense, letting go of the fragile human girl. Sesshomaru ran up to her cold body on the ground and picked her up. With his green light whip, he quickly freed Sango and Miroku, Ayame and Kilala.

Naraku: -laughs- I should have seen this coming. In fact, I was hoping you would free yourself, Sesshomaru. But it's too late. Rin will die by this time tomorrow unless you kill me. But we all know, that won't happen.

Sesshomaru: damn you, Naraku. –growls-

Just then, Naraku transformed into an enormous purple demon of the Underworld and reached for Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru however, drew his Tokijin and cut Naraku's hand off. A dark fluid burst out of Naraku's arm and burned Sesshomaru.

* * *

Inuyasha: BACKLASH WAVE!

Natsuki (to herself): it's that stupid technique again! –claps her hands and disappears-

Inuyasha: damn!

Sango and Miroku had passed out from lack of oxygen. Sango however gained consciousness quickly and noticed Miroku on the floor, his arm, broken.

Sango: Kilala!

The giant cat demon pounced right to her and roared.

Sango: take Kagome, Miroku, Ayame, Koga and Rin somewhere safe. Quickly!

Sango lifted Miroku onto Kilala's back and the cat obeyed her orders, running to Rin and picking her up in her teeth.

Naraku: you cannot take Rin away from me! –reaches for Kilala-

Sesshomaru jumped up however and cut his other hand off.

Sesshomaru: it is me you want. Not Rin. –looks over at Kagome- Kagome, please take good care of Rin.

Kagome nodded with determination as she flew off on Kilala's back.

Inuyasha ran towards his brother with his sword ready.

Sesshomaru: get out of here. This is not your business.

Inuyasha: oh shuttup. You can't make me do anything.

Sesshomaru: you're going to get yourself killed for no reason. Go, protect your human.

Inuyasha: look, Kagome will be safe with Kilala. and don't get me wrong, because I don't care about your well being like I said before, but you don't stand a chance against Naraku alone.

The two brothers stood side by side and faced the giant demon.

Sesshomaru: do as you wish then, but do not get in my way.

They jumped up together, Inuyasha lifting Sesshomaru up higher with all his strength. The demon looked up at Sesshomaru, preparing to attack him with its poison when Inuyasha called out from under it.

Inuyasha: hey ugly! Over here, see if you can survive my BACKLASH WAVE!

The demon preoccupied itself with Inuyasha, when all of a sudden, Sesshomaru appears from the sky and slices Naraku from head down. The evil demon staggered, then fell hard onto the ground and vanished into thin air.

* * *

Inuyasha: where the hell did he go now!

Sesshomaru wiped the blood and poison off his sword and put it back, still angry.

Sesshomaru: it was a demon puppet. The real Naraku is probably somewhere not very far off, hiding.

Inuyasha: how do you know that?

Sesshomaru: only the real Naraku could place a curse on Rin by… kissing her like that.

He then remembered… Rin. He could finally be with her again, and with that thought burning in his mind, he took off.

Inuyasha: hey! You dumb demon, I'm the one who helped you out! Don't leave without me! -puts Sango on his back and follows-


	12. A Promise is a Promise

**-Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel-**

Kagome: what's taking Inuyasha so long?

She looked down at Miroku and bandaged his broken arm with a ripped piece of cloth she carried in her bag. Koga wasn't breathing at all. He was burnt and wounded too seriously. Rin was whimpering on the ground, clutching her neck with an immense fever. Ayame suddenly sat herself up and looked around.

Ayame: where… Kagome! Oh no, Koga!

Kagome: Ayame, I'm so sorry…

Ayame: is he… dead? –tears filling her eyes-

Kagome: I… don't know… -sniffles-

Ayame: oh, Koga, how could you? How could you die on me? –weeps-

-bushes rustle-

Kagome (takes out her bow and arrows): who goes there!

* * *

Jaken, AhUn, and Shippo appear from the bushes.

Shippo: KAGOME! –jumps into her arms-

Kagome: Shippo! Where have you been this whole time? And why are you with Jaken?

Jaken: I found him stuck in a tree. You should be thanking me!

Shippo: I thanked you already, like.. a hundred times!

Jaken: filthy fox. … Rin! What happened to her?

Kagome: I'm not really sure… but Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Sango should be on their way here.

-** Demon, Sesshomaru-**

Just on cue, Sesshomaru burst through the trees and kneeled down beside Rin. Inuyasha and Sango followed soon after.

Inuyasha: Kagome! Are you alright?

Sango: what about Miroku?

Shippo: I'm fine too, thanks for asking –pouts-

Sesshomaru: why does she burn with a fever? –puts a hand on her forehead-

Rin: Lord… Sesshomaru… -grabs his hand-

Sesshomaru: -taken aback- yes, Rin. You are safe now.

Rin: -in pain- please save the nice wolf man…

Ayame stopped crying for a moment and looked angrily at Rin, who was suffering on the floor a few steps away from her and her now dead husband.

Ayame: how is this demon supposed to save Koga anyways huh? Magic?

Sesshomaru stands up and draws his Tenseiga. Stepping above Koga, he focuses on the creatures of the Underworld and slashes them away. Koga slowly opens his eyes and looks over at Ayame.

Koga: what… I'm alive?

Ayame bows her head at Sesshomaru and sniffles, thanking him. Sesshomaru kneels back down, picks Rin's body up and walks over deeper into the forest behind the shade of some trees.

Inuyasha: hey! Where are you going now?

Kagome: -puts hand on Inuyasha's soulder- give them time. He wants a private word with Rin, I think.

* * *

**- To the End of Sorrow- **

Rin's eyes were closed and it seemed as though her pain had subsided for a bit she could feel moisture on her face. Was it raining? No, it felt too warm to be rain. They were tears. But who could be crying for her sake?

Sesshomaru (to himself): Tears… the great demon Sesshomaru is crying…but surprisingly, it does not matter to me anymore. I'm so sorry Rin. This only happened to you because you are with me. –clenches hand into fist- it is me who deserves death, not you.

Rin: Lord.. Sesshomaru? Are you crying? –weakly smiles-

Sesshomaru: -wipes tears and looks away- don't be foolish Rin. How are you feeling?

Rin: better, now that you're here. Thank you for saving Koga.

Sesshomaru felt a pang of guilt for some reason. He realized though that he would have done it anyways, even if Rin hadn't asked him too.

Sesshomaru: Listen to me carefully Rin. You have to fight whatever curse Naraku put on you. I will bring you to the village of priests as soon as I can and—

Rin: -still smiling- it's okay my Lord. Don't trouble yourself. I can die happy, now that I know I will be with you.

Sesshomaru kneels down and places Rin's head on his lap. He stares at her moist eyes and suddenly, his hand moved through her hair and on her delicate fingers. Not knowing what he was doing, he curled his own fingers through hers and held her hand tight.

Sesshomaru (to himself): so, father, I now understand it. -looks up at the sky- I now know why you risked your life for that woman. It was out of love…and I too am willing to follow Rin in death. Although her spirit will be in heaven, and mine in the depths of Hell.

What was he thinking? He couldn't give up now. He still had another 20 hours at least to save her life and he intended to do so with every ounce of his strength. He picked her up again and placed her on his back.

Rin: Lord Sesshomaru? Where are we going?

Sesshomaru: hang on tight Rin. I will save you, like I promised.


	13. The Powerful Priestess, Miyu

**- Dead Soul- **

Inuyasha: jeez, took you long enough… we're wasting our time waiting around—

Sesshomaru walked right past Inuyasha and carefully placed Rin on AhUn.

Sesshomaru: we're leaving, Jaken.

Jaken: where to, may I ask, My Lord?

Inuyasha: -jumps up- yeah? Where!

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha, I told you once. This is not your business.

Kagome: you're going to try and save Rin aren't you…

Sesshomaru: hm.

Sesshomaru jumps onto AhUn and Jaken quickly follows.

Sango: you mean, you're going to go and try to kill the real Naraku? Right now? By yourself?

Jaken: -freezes in terror- L-L-ord S-S-e-eshomaru? Is this…-gulp- true?

Sesshomaru: No. That would be useless in my condition right now.

Kagome runs up to Sesshomaru and stops him from leaving.

Kagome: I don't know what you intend on doing. But please, for Rin's sake, promise me one thing.

Sesshomaru: -glares at Kagome- move.

Kagome: promise me, that when the time comes where you plan on taking Naraku on… you'll come find us.

Sesshomaru stares at Kagome for a long moment and half nods, shooting up into the air with AhUn.

Inuyasha: why, the nerve of that guy…

* * *

Jaken: Lord Sesshomaru, is Rin going to live? –examines her body-

Sesshomaru: I promise you, she will.

They land in a small village at around 3 in the morning; it is surrounded by a strong, protective barrier. Sesshomaru, holding Rin, walks up to it and touches it, quickly drawing back from the shock.

Inside the village, many armed men march up to Sesshomaru. They are surrounding a young woman, a few years older than Rin, with shoulder length black hair. Her skin is pale, her eyes are deep and she is wearing the outfit of a priestess. Placed on her head is a headband of religious beads and her beauty is beyond natural.

Village man 1: Priestess Miyu! What shall we do with the demon?

Miyu: if he tries to enter, kill him.

She walks up to the barrier, facing Sesshomaru and examines him.

Miyu: what is your purpose here?

Sesshomaru, without speaking, holds out Rin and stares at Miyu. She gasps and nods at him, releasing the barrier at once.

Village man 2: Lady Miyu! What are you doing? He's a demon!

Miyu: a demon with heart.

Village man 3: but… but Lady Miyu!

Miyu: can't you see? He has a mortal girl in his arms.

Village man 3: yes, but how do you know he was not the one to harm the poor girl?

Miyu: -frustrated- see to it that food and shelter is prepared for our visitors and fresh water for the dragon.

She leads Sesshomaru, still carrying Rin into one of the houses. Rin changed into comfortable clothing and is placed on a blanket on the floor. Miyu's priestess understudies cautiously manoeuvre in and out of the house, changing Rin's fever cloth and water.

Sesshomaru sat on the floor not a far distance away from Rin, watching over her protectively and ignoring the looks from the understudies. He had sent Jaken away to watch AhUn. Miyu walked in and sat right next to Rin's shaking body.

Taking off the prayer beads from her head, she placed it on Rin's head and prayed. Her hands glowed a golden aura as she placed two fingers on Rin's forehead. The evil that surrounded Rin diminished immediately and she stopped shaking.

Miyu: the curse has been lifted, her fever is gone and she is sleeping peacefully. She should be as good as new tomorrow morning. I will not accept payment for this deed… seeing a compassionate demon is a reward in its self.

Miyu looked exhausted when she leaned against the wall, closing her eyes and smiling.

Miyu: so what is a ferocious demon like you doing with a girl like this anyways?

Sesshomaru: More like, what is a demon like you doing in a village like this?

**- Misfortunate Priestess, Kikyo-**

Miyu gasped and opened her eyes, staring in astonishment at Sesshomaru. She seemed almost angry, but calmed down when she saw that Sesshomaru had no interest in her being a demon, but instead was staring at Rin.

Miyu: so you can sense my demonic aura? Impossible… my prayer beads prevent my demonic nature from being seen by anyone…

Sesshomaru: I can smell your demon blood. It's quite strong actually, you seem to possess unnaturally great powers… for a half demon.

Miyu: so you're a dog demon I presume. –laughs- well… I might as well tell you. After all, you DID have the decency not to say anything in front of those village men back there.

Sesshomaru leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

Miyu: My mother was a priestess, and my father was a great and terrible war demon. When I was born, I was trained by my father to be a dark priestess. My mother of course, was not happy about this and she rebelled against my father. In his anger, he killed the one woman he loved and I ran away. He never came to look for me.

Sesshomaru remembered his own father and scoffed.

Miyu: I was just a little girl… and this village took me in as an apprentice of their current priestess Kikyo… but she left a short while later.

Sesshomaru (to himself): Kikyo… the woman who bound Inuyasha to a tree. I remember now…

Miyu: but before she left, she gave me this –holds up her prayer beads- and she told me that it would come in handy one day. I now realize… Kikyo knew all along that I was a half demon. She knew very well it seemed and she was very fond of half demons.

Sesshomaru (to himself): Inuyasha…

Miyu: so that's my story. That's why I'm here today. If the village men were to find out though, I'd surely be killed.

Sesshomaru: don't you ever feel the need to kill? It is part of a demon's nature after all.

Miyu: I did, but these beads seem to contain my demon blood. –she gets up- I guess you can say that I'm a "nice" demon, sort of like you. –laughs-

Sesshomaru: you are mistaken. I am not—

Miyu: Look, don't kid yourself. You came all the way over here to save the life of that human girl. Unless of course… you're in love with her. But even so, you are still a demon, and I fear for this girl's life, like my mother's… even if you are a nice demon. –looks deep in thought- anyways, it's getting late. Good night.

Miyu leaves the little house leaving Sesshomaru and Rin alone.

Sesshomaru: "I fear for this girl's life" …no. she's wrong… or… is she?

He looked down at Rin who was sleeping peacefully. Thoughts were running through his head, beating his brain and disallowing him any sleep.


	14. Naraku's Plan

Rin opened her eyes and squinted at the blinding sunshine that was seeping through the door of the house. The last thing she could remember was being lifted onto AhUn by Sesshomaru.

Rin gasped. Where was her Lord? She sat herself up and looked around. Where on earth was she anyways?

Miyu: oh, you've finally woken up!

Rin looked behind her to see the beautiful priestess carrying a bucket of water standing behind her.

Rin: umm… excuse me… who are you?

Miyu: My name is Miyu, priestess of this village and I'm here to take care of you.

Rin: take care of me? But… what happened to Lord Sesshomaru?

**-To the End of Sorrow-**

Miyu sat down next to Rin and stroked her hair, calmingly.

Miyu: you mean that demon lord of yours right? Honey… he left.

Rin: -surprised- left where? When is he coming back?

Miyu: -looks down- you see, I'm not… too sure where he went… but I don't think he's coming back… not for a long while at least.

Rin: you're lying.

Miyu: I know this is hard for you to grasp but I think he left in your better interest.

Rin's eyes started to tear as Miyu washed out her fever cloth and handed her a bundle of clothes.

Miyu: don't cry sweetie. Here… here are some clothes to change into. Your other kimono was soaked in blood and torn. Get changed and come meet me outside –smiles- there's a whole village here to greet you.

When Miyu left, Rin looked at her reflection in the bucket of water. Why did Sesshomaru leave? He promised he wouldn't. She was angry at him for taking advantage of her unstable condition and finally leaving her, just as he had always wanted.

Wiping away her tears, she quickly got dressed. The kimono Miyu had given her was red and tight with silver floral patterns and a silver ribbon wrapped around the waist. It complimented Rin's beautiful features very well. Sighing, she walked out to see a crowd of young men standing outside her door.

Upon her entrance, they all presented her with flowers and gifts which Rin hesitantly took. There was one boy in the crowd who gave Rin a large white flower. Rin, who could never resist a nice smelling flower, smiled and thanked the boy. He had medium length, shaggy black hair and handsome features with a killer smile. His name was Kai.

Rin walked over to the priestess, stumbling with all the gifts she received.

Miyu: well it seems you're going to fit in perfectly here! Even our town's finest warrior Kai wants to get to know you better.

Rin: I guess so….

Miyu's weak attempts at making Rin smile were useless. She knew inside that Rin loved Sesshomaru, but Miyu wouldn't allow it. Not after what her father did to her mother years ago.

* * *

**-Sad Song-**

Jaken: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS LORD SESSHOMARU! WHY! WHY! YOU ALWAYS INSISTED ON RIN STAYING, SO WHY DID YOU DUMP HER IN THAT HUMAN VILLAGE BACK THERE? YOU ARE A SELFISH MAN MY LORD AND YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT—

Sesshomaru: Jaken, silence. Your voice is most irritating.

Jaken was almost in tears as he walked alongside his master. Even AhUn was missing Rin's presence.

Sesshomaru: I left Rin in that village because that is where she belongs… -to himself- and that is where she will be safe.

Jaken: but… but… but… my lord, what if Naraku finds her again?

Sesshomaru stopped and turned around, scaring Jaken.

Sesshomaru: he won't. That is why we are going to his castle to kill him right now.

Jaken: but your wounds haven't healed yet!

Sesshomaru: it does not matter. Nothing matters anymore, Jaken. Now come, don't fall behind. I will be needing your assistance later.

* * *

**- Evil Demon, Naraku- **

Naraku: so Rin is hiding in the Village of the Priest is she now?

Natsuki: that's what the dog demon said. He left her there and is coming to the castle as we speak to slay you on Rin's behalf as it seems.

Naraku: -laughs- The priest Miyu… ah, I remember her now. She is a half demon, just like Inuyasha.

Natsuki: well, what are you going to do now? Kill Sesshomaru first or….

Naraku: I have a job for you. Bring me back the village's best warrior, alive.

Natsuki: why? What has that got to do with anything?

Naraku: just bring me the boy. First things first… the prayer beads on Miyu's head must be destroyed. –evil laugh-


	15. Where are you, Sesshomaru?

**-Evil Demon, Naraku- **

Kai woke up to find that his arms were tied behind his back. He looked up and saw two piercing red eyes stare at him from a distance.

Kai: who… are you? I demand an answer!

Natsuki walked over to him, smiling. Certainly she was amused with this human creature.

Natsuki: well, well, well. You finally woke up. –puts her finger under his chin- for a human, you're not too bad looking I must say.

Kai moved his head away hastily and frowned. He had to get out of here… wherever here was…

Natsuki: oh, frisky are you? Well, no need.

Naraku: step aside Natsuki.

Naraku appeared from behind the fire demon and pushed her aside. He placed his hand over Kai's eyes, sucking out his soul and placing the newly found ball of light into himself.

Naraku: I now possess your soul. –laughs-

Kai, now just an empty shell of a body, falls on his knees before Naraku.

Naraku: you will go back to your village, destroy Miyu's prayer beads… and kill Rin. Natsuki, take Kai back.

Natsuki grins and nods, clapping her hands together. In a giant blaze, her and Kai are gone.

* * *

**-Demon Charm-**

It has been about a week since Rin was left at the village. And every night, without fail, Rin would watch the stars and the moon, wondering where Sesshomaru was and what he was doing.

Sesshomaru too, would often look up and think about whether or not he made the right decision. Naraku's castle had been relocated and it took longer than he expected to search him out.

It was the 8th day of Rin's stay at the sacred village and there were but two people she trusted – Miyu and Kai. Although she was cross at Miyu for being so okay, in fact, happy that Sesshomaru had left, her kindness took the better of her and Rin soon looked up to Miyu. Kai was the only village boy who knew how to make Rin smile. He was genuinely sweet and seemed to care a lot for Rin, nothing compared to the care of Sesshomaru, but it would have to suffice for now.

It was late at night and Rin could not go to sleep. Thoughts of her past were flooding into her brain.

Rin: -sigh- maybe a midnight walk will help…

She got out of her bed and walked outside. The moon was full and the stars were extraordinarily bright that night. She spotted a batch of beautiful pink and white flowers growing in the middle of the forest.

While picking them, she heard footsteps coming up from behind her. Alarmed, she jumped up and turned around seeing Kai.

Rin: oh, it's just you! Don't sneak up on me like that!

Kai: -smiles- my apologies, Rin. I'll never do it again.

Rin: -smiles back- it's okay. What are you doing out here at this time anyways?

Kai: I thought it would be a good idea to take a walk, and I'm glad I did, you know, running into you and all that. –smiles-

Rin: -blushes- oh, I… see. What have you got in your hand there?

Kai: oh, this? –holds up Miyu's prayer beads- nothing special.

Rin (to herself) –gasp- those are Miyu's! what is he doing!

* * *

**-Demon, Sesshomaru- **

Jaken: Lord Sesshomaru, we've been walking in circles for days now! I think that Naraku is just trying to trick you once again my lord!

It was true, Naraku had been changing the location of his castle on a constant basis. Today, Sesshomaru was just where he had started, not far off from the village where he left Rin. They were so close, in fact, that he could pick up a whiff of her scent from the passing of a breeze.

Jaken: Lord Sesshomaru? Hello? Earth to Lord Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru found himself in a daze, thinking of Rin's smiling face once more.

Sesshomaru: let's go, Jaken. I do not wish to stay here anymore.

Jaken: but, my Lord! We haven't rested in 3 whole days!

Sesshomaru: fine, then you stay here. I will move on myself.

Then it happened. Sesshomaru's Tenseiga started to pulse. Very faintly at first, but as time progressed, it grew more obvious. He looked down, startled and held the sheath of his father's sword.

Sesshomaru (to himself): what's this? The Tenseiga is acting up again… that can only mean one thing. But... why is Inuyasha coming here? Unless…

He turned to face the Village of the Priest and frowned.

Sesshomaru: actually, Jaken, stay here with AhUn. Rest. I have business I need to take care of. I will be back my daybreak.

Jaken: thank you, my Lord! –falls asleep in a matter of seconds-

Sesshomaru ran into the forest, holding on to his now very active Tenseiga.

* * *

**-Dilemma-**

Inuyasha: are you sure, Kagome?

Kagome: I'm positive, I can sense the power of the sacred Jewel!

Sango: but how is that possible? The sacred jewel was purified when we used it 11 years ago!

Miroku: Sango is right. Kagome, are you absolutely certain it is the sacred Jewel and not some other form of power you are sensing?

Kagome: how would I know that? All I can tell you is that I'm getting the same feeling as I did back then!

Kagome was holding on tight to Inuyasha's back while Sango, Miroku and Shippo were on Kilala. They were just travelling when Kagome started to feel uneasy. That's when Inuyasha could smell a demon and Miroku wanted to check out the heavy demonic aura that was radiating not too far off from where they were.

Inuyasha (to himself): my Tetseiga has been pulsing non-stop for the past few minutes. Why would Sesshomaru be here? I guess we'll find out soon enough

They came across a torn village, engulfed in flames. There were already dead bodies on the ground and not much could be seen through the heavy aura that claimed the village.

Miroku stabbed his staff into the ground and yelled.

Miroku: demon! Show yourself!

Just then, from beyond the trees, Miyu drifts out. But she is not the kind hearted, beautiful priestess anymore. Her face was covered in dark engravings, her eyes the color of blood, two horns had grown on the top of her head and a set of dark wings had sprouted from her back.

Miyu: -laughs- who dares challenge the great, dark priestess warlord Miyu?

Inuyasha: what is that thing?

Miroku: it looks like a demon alright.

Inuyasha: Kagome! Where's the jewel you're sensing?

Kagome: -struggles- uhh, it's not on the demon! It's coming from somewhere over there! –points to one of the houses-

Inuyasha: alright then, I'll take care of this disgusting thing. Sango, go with Kagome and find out what she's sensing. –draws out Tetseiga- see if you like my Wind Scar!

* * *

**-Dilemma (continued)-**

Rin was cornered against the wall of the house, holding the prayer beads close to her chest.

Rin: Kai, please stop! What are you doing?

Kai held out his sword and had it pressed against her neck.

Kai: I'm going to kill you, Naraku's orders.

Rin (to herself): Naraku! –closes her eyes- I can't let this happen again. Lord Sesshomaru… where are you! –tears-


	16. Rescued

**-Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel (quietly)-**

Kai: prepare yourself Rin. Now, go to hell!

Rin closed her eyes tight and did as she was told. What other choice did she have? Was it just her, or was Kai taking an extra long time to cut her head off? It must be the adrenaline… no… it WAS taking too long.

She opened one eye and saw that Kai was not in front of her… but a very familiar white figure had Kai's neck in his strong hand and claws ready to tear his throat out.

Rin: L-Lord Sesshomaru…

She couldn't say she was surprised to see him there. Maybe it was a dream, but she knew all along that he would come to save her.

Sesshomaru: Rin, stand back and close your eyes. I will kill him for—

Rin: -runs up and grabs Sesshomaru's arm- no, my Lord, please, don't!

Sesshomaru looked down through the corner of his eye in surprise.

Sesshomaru: you don't want me to kill this boy?

Rin: No, he's not himself. He would never try to hurt me! I think he mentioned the name Naraku…

Just then, Kagome and Sango ran in through the bamboo sheet that served as a door. They were both extremely surprised to see Sesshomaru and Rin there… with another boy.

Kagome: Sesshomaru! What are you doing here… no, what are you doing with that poor boy?

Rin: Kagome! –runs up and hugs her, in tears- don't think badly of my lord. He came to save me.

Sango: save you? From what?

Rin points to Kai and Sango nods.

Sango: well, what's taking so long? Why isn't he killing him yet?

Rin: I don't want Lord Sesshomaru to hurt Kai. Kai is a good person… but I fear he is under Naraku's spell.

Sango: -angrily- Naraku… you messed with my brother once, and now this poor boy…

Sesshomaru threw Kai against the wall, causing him to pass out. Rin ran to Kai and examined him, then walked over to her lord. The sight of his beautiful golden eyes and his perfect figure made her feel unexpectedly overwhelmed. The two stared at each other for what seemed an eternity until Sesshomaru did something he had never done before.

Abruptly, he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards his body, hugging her.

Rin (to herself): Lord… Sesshomaru…

Sesshomaru: Rin, this is my fault. I never should have left your side. And… I apologize for ever doing so. But I promise, I will never let you go anymore.

Rin's eyes filled with tears as she hugged her lord back. After a moment, she pulled away, letting Sesshomaru wipe away her hot tears.

Kagome: uhhh… I don't want to interrupt but… Rin, may I please see those prayer beads?

Rin reluctantly handed them over.

Sango: what is that?

Kagome: I don't know, but this is where the power is coming from. This bead right here, it has the same aura as the Shikon Jewel…

Sesshomaru: Rin, those are Miyu's prayer beads are they not?

Rin: -nods- yes my lord. Kai took them from her and now she's… transformed…

Sango: what do they do anyways?

Sesshomaru stepped up to Kagome and took the beads from her.

Sesshomaru: the beads to Miyu are the Tetseiga to Inuyasha.

Kagome: so you're telling me… that that thing out there… is actually a half demon?

Sesshomaru nods and turns back to Rin.

Sesshomaru: let's go Rin, this place is not safe for you to be here.

Rin: wait… My Lord, we have to help Miyu.

Sesshomaru: there is no hope for the priestess. Her demon blood would have devoured her soul by now.

Rin: but Lord Sesshomaru. She saved my life... twice.

Sesshomaru: twice?

Rin: once when I was cursed… and once when you left me.

Sesshomaru thought about it for a long time. Was she really that lost without him?

Sesshomaru: wait here.

He pushed past Kagome and Sango, carrying the beads in his hand and walked over to where Inuyasha, Miroku and Miyu were.

Inuyasha/Miroku: Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha, monk, move.

Inuyasha: hey, don't tell me what to do! I saw this demon first, I get to kill it!

Sesshomaru: do not kill the demon.

Miroku: excuse me? You want us to spare its life? After all the innocent lives it took?

Sesshomaru: if you are saying that this demon deserves to die for killing innocent humans, than you might as well kill Inuyasha too.

Inuyasha: what!

Sesshomaru: step aside.

Sesshomaru jumped into the air and threw the beads up, then landed next to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: what the hell was that? Some kind of new trick or something?

The beads floated down and landed on Miyu's claw. Instantly, she transformed back into herself and fell to the ground.

Miroku: she was a half demon? And a very attractive one I might add…

Kagome, Sango and Rin ran out of the house and saw Miyu lying on the floor. Sango, naturally, pulled Miroku away from her and let Kagome run to Inuyasha.

Miroku: so the beads restrained her demon blood. Interesting.

Kagome: but, I don't get it. Why do the beads have the same aura as the sacred jewel?

Sesshomaru: because they came from Kikyo.

They all looked up at him in surprise.

Inuyasha: Kikyo?

Sesshomaru: the beads were a part of herself she left behind for Miyu.

Inuyasha: huh, who knew Sesshomaru had the heart to spare her life? And here I thought you hated all half demons. -smirk-

Sesshomaru: I had a debt to pay, and now, we are even.

And with that, he took hold of Rin's hand and walked away. Rin turned around to face Kagome and her friends and smiled, mouthing a big "thank you and goodbye".

Sango: those two are quite the pair.

* * *

So many visitors and hits on this story, but not enough reviews! T.T don't I deserve to know how I'm doing on this? :P hehehe


	17. Natsuki's Proposition

**-Rin and Sesshomaru-**

Rin woke up the next morning and rubbed her tired eyes. It felt good to feel the grass under her again and AhUn's scaly body supporting her weight.

Rin: -yawn- where is Lord—AHHHH!

Sesshomaru's eyes burst open as he drew the Tokijin and hovered over Rin.

Sesshomaru: what's wrong? Where is the demon?

Rin: -blushes- um, Lord Sesshomaru… there was no demon…

Sesshomaru: -slowly backs away from her body- then, what caused you to scream?

Rin: well… -scratches face in embarrassment and points at Sesshomaru-

Sesshomaru looked at her confused. Was she scared of his demonic presence or…

Rin: you were sleeping… really close to me… and I was startled to see my Lord's face a mere few inches away from mine. –laughs nervously-

Sesshomaru: …oh. –puts Tokijin back- I am sorry, Rin.

Rin: -jumps up- it's okay my Lord! Really! I liked it! I mean… I didn't LIKE it… but I didn't … hate it… it was nice but… it… uhh…

Sesshomaru managed to pull a smile. He had obligated himself to protect Rin at all costs last night. He was not prepared to lose her again and he had to admit, her scent so close to him for so long of a night made him feel at peace.

The next few days were like this. Sesshomaru refused to leave her side, even when she bathed. It was uncomfortable at first, then it grew agitating, but in the end, Rin was just happy to be with her Lord once again.

They had been walking for 5 days now without a destination.

Jaken: My Lord, where exactly are we going? Please don't tell me we're just walking in circles…

Rin: I think Master Jaken should have more faith in Lord Sesshomaru.

Jaken: silence girl! Just because you're back doesn't mean you have the authority to tell me what to do! –huffs- Lord Sesshomaru… we aren't searching for Naraku's castle now.. are we? –gulps-

Sesshomaru: no, I'm leaving the task of killing Naraku up to Inuyasha. he seems to have the strong motive. Let's see if he can live up to his word.

Rin (to herself): I wonder what happened to poor Kai and Miyu…

* * *

Miyu: -gains consciousness- ugh, where am I? –gets up and holds her head-

Miroku: priestess, you must lay down. You are in no condition to move. –gropes her butt-

(SLAP)

Miyu: who the heck are you?

Sango enters through the door and also smacks Miroku. She walks over to the priestess carrying a bowl of water and hands it to her.

Sango: My name is Sango, this filthy lecher is Miroku. We came across your village when you were... in your demon phase.

Miyu gasps. The memories were coming back to her now. That Kai had taken her beads from her when she was bathing and that's when she started to transform…

**-Kikyo's Heart- **

Miyu: what happened to the villagers?

Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo walk in.

Inuyasha: you slaughtered them.

Kagome: Inuyasha, don't be so harsh. Miyu, you had no control of your body… it's not your fault.

Miyu starts to tear as she sinks down onto her knees. Her worst nightmare had come true. But why had Kai developed the motive to do such a thing?

Miyu: what about the girl? Rin?

Kagome: Rin? You mean, Sesshomaru's follower?

Inuyasha: why do you wanna know what happened to Sesshomaru's brat anyways?

Miyu: it was all my fault they separated… -weeps into her hands-

Miroku: priestess, why don't you calm down and explain what is troubling you?

Miyu took the time to explain what had happened, ever since the moment Sesshomaru had entered the village up until her blackout. She faced Inuyasha.

Miyu: your name is Inuyasha, is it not? You look very familiar. No, you resemble him.

Inuyasha: who, Sesshomaru? I don't look anything like that lousy demon.

Kagome: don't mind Inuyasha –laughs nervously- him and Sesshomaru are brothers

Shippo: brothers with a bad history.

Inuyasha: BUTT OUT! –pounds Shippo-

Miyu: I see. –faces Kagome- and you…you must be the reincarnation of Kikyo. I'm honoured to meet you. –bows down-

Kagome: -laughs nervously again- please don't bow. That's so awkward!

Sango: anyways, this whole incident has Naraku written all over it. Speaking of him, where did that boy go anyways?

Kagome: yeah! When we ran in here the other night… Sesshomaru threw him unconscious, now he's gone!

Inuyasha: probably crawling back to Naraku. –stands up- well, his loss. I'm gonna have to kill him too.

Miyu: no! you mustn't kill the poor boy, he is under a spell!

Inuyasha: so?

Miyu: don't fool yourself Inuyasha. I know what it's like to be a half demon. And like you, I prefer my human heart over my demon powers any day. You must NOT kill Kai.

Inuyasha looked down at her and shrugged, walking out of the house.

Miroku: that's his way of saying "don't worry. The boy will be safe in our hands'

Inuyasha and his friends left Miyu's village, leaving her to bury the bodies of the villagers she killed. They started walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

**-Delinquent Monk, Miroku-**

Kagome: well, she was sure nice!

Inuyasha: -hmph- who does she think she is, yelling at me like that.

Kagome: oh come on now, we all know you two have a lot in common!

Inuyasha: -angry- we do NOT.

Miroku: such a beauty she was… -daydreams-

Sango: ugh, disgusting Miroku! Inuyasha, what's the plan? Where are we headed now?

Inuyasha: Naraku's castle of course! Where else?

Kagome: it's strange, we don't have a direct reason for wanting to take down Naraku this time, but Inuyasha is just as determined as he was last time.

Miroku: -pinches Inuyasha's cheeks- awwwe, just goes to show that Inuyasha has a big ol' fluffy heart.

Inuyasha: -punches Miroku- knock it off!

* * *

Sesshomaru and his company were settled on the ground, starting a fire for the evening. Rin had caught some fish for herself and Jaken from the river earlier.

A burst of flames appeared from nowhere in front of them as Sesshomaru took a defensive position in front of Rin.

Natsuki: ah, if it isn't Lord Sesshomaru and…. Friends.

Jaken: impudent woman! Lord Sesshomaru, kill her, quickly!

Sesshomaru: -narrows his eyes- what do you want now?

Natsuki: I reckon you are familiar with wind sorceress Kagura?

Of course he did, but she was long gone.

Sesshomaru: what of it

Natsuki: why, you are feisty! Well, I've come for a proposition as well.

Sesshomaru: not interested. –puts sword away-

Natsuki: aren't you curious as to where Naraku's castle is?

Sesshomaru: not really.

Natsuki: -angered- your overly calm disposition angers me. But I will tell you my proposition regardless.

Jaken: didn't you hear the Lord you evil wench? Lord Sesshomaru is not interested in what you have to offer!

Natsuki: silence! –lights Jaken's feet on fire-

Rin: Master Jaken! –goes to help him-

Natsuki: ah, there you are! –giggles- Rin, I presume?

Rin freezes and looks towards the fire demon. Sesshomaru walks in front of her and blocks Natsuki's vision of Rin.

**-Miasma- **

Natsuki: Kill Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru: what was that?

Natsuki: -smiles- you heard me. Kill Inuyasha, and in return, we will leave your human girl alone for good. Simple enough isn't it? From what I gather, you and Inuyasha aren't the best of brothers anyways.

Sesshomaru stares for a moment at Natsuki then looks away.

Natsuki: you're a smart demon, Sesshomaru. You know very well that I have the power to set Rin ablaze and kill her in a matter of seconds. And my little sister, Kanta… she's one for vengeance. Kill Inuyasha, and you will not be bothered by the likes of me, or Naraku ever again.

Sesshomaru (to himself): even if I do kill him, Naraku will not leave Rin alone. But… -looks at Rin- how can one be so sure?

Natsuki: your silence tells me you agree. –laughs- you have until the end of tomorrow to kill him. If not, I know where to find you. –looks at Rin- and you, mortal girl, can kiss your life goodbye.

Sesshomaru swipes his claws at her but it's too late. She claps her hands and disappears in a giant flame.

Rin: Lord… Sesshomaru. Please don't… I don't want… -tears run down her cheeks-

Sesshomaru: come Jaken, I am in need of your assistance.

Jaken: -cools off his feet- My Lord?

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha won't be that easy to take down.

* * *

(A/N) thanks for reviewing guys! but i'm getting busier and busier T.T your feedback really helps though!


	18. Proposition Unfulfilled!

Shippo: Inuyasha, I'm tired. Can't we rest awhile?

Inuyasha: that's your fault for having such short stubby legs.

Shippo: Kagome! Can't you make him "sit"? We're all so tired!

Miroku: I will admit, this is growing tiresome

Sango: we've been at this all day without a single lead.

Inuyasha: look, the more time we waste, the further away Naraku's castle is going to move. –suddenly looks up into the air-

**-Hell Bug, Saimyosho-**

Kagome: What is it Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: I'm not sure. I could have sworn Naraku's scent just whizzed by.

Kagome: but I didn't see anyone…

Suddenly the trees in front of them started to collapse.

Inuyasha: Kagome look out! –picks her up and jumps-

Sango was already on Kilala, holding her weapon and Miroku had stepped back ready to unleash his wind tunnel if he needed it.

Inuyasha placed Kagome down and looked up. Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: -draws back his green light whip- hello little brother.

Inuyasha: bastard! What the hell did you do that for?

Sesshomaru: for the sake of convenience, I will not answer that question. Just die, Inuyasha. –draws Tokijin-

Inuyasha: -draws Tetseiga- we helped you get Rin back, and now you want to kill us?

Sesshomaru: I have no desire to kill your human friends, just you.

Inuyasha: don't tell me you're under Naraku's spell too. –smirks-

Sesshomaru: I promise you, I would never allow myself to be controlled by the likes of him. I will kill you… because I wish to. –attacks Inuyasha-

Inuyasha uses his Tetseiga to block his brother's attacks, not sure of whether or not he should kill him. Inuyasha was far too confused to use his sword properly.

Kagome: Sesshomaru! Stop! What are you doing!

Sesshomaru ignores Kagome and continues to attack Inuyasha. Sango throws her weapon at Sesshomaru to which he raised his sword and cut her boomerang in half.

Miroku: I'll use my wind tunnel!

Kagome: No! Miroku, look. Naraku's poisonous insects…

Inuyasha: -looks at the insects- so you DID make a pact with Naraku!

Sesshomaru: -sees the insects and kills them with one swipe of his claws- nonsense.

Sesshomaru jumps up and slashes the head off of one of Naraku's demon puppets that had been watching from the tree branch the whole time.

Sesshomaru: Naraku, I do not want any interference, and I do not need help from your pathetic insects. -growls-

Miroku: the insects are gone, everyone stand back, I'm going to use my wind—

Kagome: no, Miroku, don't.

Miroku: pardon, Kagome?

Kagome: please don't use your wind tunnel on Sesshomaru. He's not acting himself…

Miroku: but you saw so yourself, he's not under Naraku's spell.

Kagome: yeah but… there has to be a reason why Sesshomaru would suddenly want to kill Inuyasha.

* * *

**-Naraku's Treachery- **

Naraku smirked when he saw that his demon puppet had been destroyed.

Naraku: so, Sesshomaru, you wish to do things your way. –laughs- Now, what to do with you… -looks at Kai's lifeless body on the ground- should I kill you now… or should I use you one more time…

Naraku's body swallows up Kai's in an instant. A few moments later, Kai is spat out of Naraku, shifting into multiple different forms.

Kai stands up, looks at his new body and then at Naraku.

Naraku: Kai, you are now a part of me.

Kai: what… am I? what is this body of mine…

Naraku: you are the shape shifting part of me which I have so generously given you. Go ahead, try it out. –smirks-

Kai suddenly morphs into Inuyasha, Tetseiga and everything. Then he changes into Kagome, then Miroku and Sango until eventually he transforms back into himself.

Naraku: -laughs- very good Kai. Now go, kill Inuyasha and all of his friends. I have a feeling Sesshomaru cannot be trusted.

Kai: no, why should I help you? You killed me….

Naraku takes out an orb of light from inside his cloak and moves it around in front of Kai.

Naraku: because, I possess your soul. Which means, grant me my wish, and I will grant you your life back.

* * *

**-Trap-**

Sesshomaru had Inuyasha bruised, bleeding and beaten against a tree, his fierce claws around his half demon brother's neck.

Sesshomaru used his other hand to hold his sword at Inuyasha's heart. Sango was helpless without her weapon, Miroku also beaten unconscious on the ground. Kagome didn't know what to do.

Kagome: Inuyasha…

Sesshomaru: I've waited long enough. Prepare to die, Inuyasha.

Rin: Lord Sesshomaru, wait!

Sesshomaru heard a rusting through the bushes as he looked through the corner of his eyes. Rin had run out from where she was being held by Jaken.

Jaken soon followed after her, a bruise on his eye.

Jaken: I'm sorry my Lord, she refused to stay put.

Sesshomaru: -growls- Rin, stay back.

Rin: no, my Lord. I will not.

She moved between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, and stared right into her Lord's eyes. Sesshomaru let his grip on Inuyasha's neck loose as the half demon fell to the floor unconscious. Kagome ran to help him. Rin was still covering them, standing in Sesshomaru's way.

Rin: don't do it.

Sesshomaru: -frustrated- move out of my way Rin.

Rin: or what, you're going to kill me to? Wasn't that your purpose of coming here my Lord? To kill Inuyasha so you could save me?

Kagome looked up. What did Rin just say? What on earth was going on?

Sesshomaru knew that he could not do anything to harm Rin. After a long moment of thought, Sesshomaru put his sword back into its sheath.

Inuyasha: -weakly- damn, that Sesshomaru… I'll kill him.

Kagome: no, Inuyasha, be still. Sesshomaru! I demand an answer!

Sesshomaru scoffed at Kagome then walked away into the depths of the woods.

Sesshomaru: Rin, let's go.

Rin: -sigh of relief- yes, my Lord. –turns to Kagome- I'm so, so, so sorry. Lord Sesshomaru is a bit… impulsive at times. Here, -hands Kagome a bundle of herbs- this will heal the burns from my Lord's poison. –smiles-

Kagome takes the bundle and looks up at her. She really was one of the most interesting people she has ever met.

Kagome: wait, Rin. Before you leave, won't you explain what just happened?

Rin: -looks at Sesshomaru who is impatiently waiting, leaning against a tree- Naraku wanted Inuyasha dead in return for my safety. –weakly smiles- it was never worth it…

Kagome: I understand…

Rin: please don't hate Lord Sesshomaru. He's a very nice person.

Kagome: I could never hate Sesshomaru, don't worry, Rin. –to herself- I could never hate him… because he loves you. Just like Inuyasha loves me.

Rin ran off with a smile and waved at Kagome. She met up with her lord then walked into the forest once more.

Sesshomaru (to himself): now what do I do? Natsuki will come for Rin later tonight… damn it all.


	19. Guess Who's Back?

**-Miasma-**

Kai is walking through the woods, seeking out Inuyasha, Sesshomaru or even Koga. Naraku's words ran through his head.

-FLASHBACK-

Naraku: you are now a part of me, Kai, which means, you carry the very spider mark on your back and you reek of my scent. Remember, there are only 3 people Sesshomaru trusts: Rin, Jaken and one of which is dead- my very own incarnation, Kagura. –laughs-

-END FLASBACK-

Kai: so… Kagura hey? –freezes-

From a distance, he could see Sesshomaru, Jaken and the beautiful Rin. Part of him still yearned for her, despite him having no soul. She was just so… beautiful.

Kai: snap out of it! Alright, here we go. –transforms into Kagura-

He took the feather from his hair and threw it up into the air. Surely enough, he was flying and soon, landed right in front of Sesshomaru.

Kagura: Sesshomaru… -opens the fan in front of her face-

Sesshomaru froze. This had to be a dream, nightmare, anything. It wasn't real.

Kagura: what's wrong? You don't seem so happy to see me. –smiles-

Jaken: Lord Sesshomaru! It's a trap! Don't fall for it! She died 11 years ago, remember?

Rin: I remember now… she's Kagura! The wind sorceress! Lord Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru walked up to Kagura, still in disbelief. She smelled like Kagura, looked like Kagura…

Sesshomaru: what fool are you to impersonate the dead?

Kagura: I'm offended. I was resurrected from the dead, just like Naraku. You believe he is real, so why do you doubt me?

Sesshomaru grabbed her and turned her around, ripping the fabric that covered her back. The spider mark. It really WAS Kagura.

Sesshomaru stepped back and narrowed his eyes.

Kagura: I expected a warm welcome from you of all people, Sesshomaru. Not… this. –holds out ripped fabric-

Sesshomaru: I'm… sorry. It really is you…

Kagura: -smirks- indeed it is. I've missed you.

Sesshomaru: -half smiles- it has been a while.

Kagura: may I have a private moment with you? I'm free do whatever now.

Sesshomaru nods as he follows her deep into the woods.

Rin: I remember… I remember thinking as a little girl that Lord Sesshomaru was in love with Kagura. –looks down-

Jaken: I wonder what that wind wench is doing alive? What do you think, Rin? … Rin?

Jaken turned around to find that Rin had taken AhUn's reins and was walking in the opposite direction.

Jaken: wretched girl! I was talking to you! What's her problem anyways? –hmph-

* * *

**-Trap-**

Kagura sat in a flower patch away from the river as Sesshomaru sat a little away from her. She inched closer to him and smiled.

Kagura: I want to thank you for trying to save me… back when I was dying.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, but instead nodded.

Sesshomaru: what is your purpose Kagura? What do you plan on doing with your new life?

Kagura: well, I don't know. Freedom is a funny thing. It makes you… want… things. –looks at Sesshomaru-

She leaned her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder and sighed.

Kai (inside Kagura): he's falling for it. I understand now… transforming into Kagura has made me more like her. These aren't my emotions anymore. No matter, I just have to wait.

Sesshomaru did not move. He didn't know what to do, what to think.

Sesshomaru (to himself): When Kagura died 11 years ago, I admit… I did have slight feelings for her. No, maybe I felt sorry for her, but that was when Rin was but a little girl…

Kagura put a hand on Sesshomaru's face and smoldered him with her crimson eyes.

Rin was watching from a distance. When Kagura put her hand on her Lord's face, she couldn't take it anymore. She turned around and started to cry.

Kagura: Look at me, Sesshomaru. Look at the woman you love… -secretly pulls out her fan-

Sesshomaru, was powerless. For once in his life, he was utterly powerless. But when she had said the words "the woman you love", only Rin's face popped into his mind.

Kagura was about to kill Sesshomaru when he snapped out of it and stood up. She quickly tucked her fan away.

Kai (in Kagura): damn it all.

Sesshomaru: It has been nice seeing you again, Kagura. I hope we cross paths again soon.

And with that, he walked away from her, flustered.

Kagura: suit yourself then. –pulls out feather and flies away-

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	20. A Brief Interlude

Hey guys, ihavealife here. Okay, so I was just browsing the internet and such when I came across this page: : h t t p : / / j a d e t . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / g a l l e r y / # / d n z x c 8  
it's a deviantart artist who did AMAZING rin x Sesshomaru doujinshi on her own! And it takes place when rin is much older. And her art is AMAZING. You must must must check it out.

I just thought I'd share it with you because I find that maybe while you people read this story, you habe a hard time imagining the pictures in your head. ^^

Browse her gallery, find the first page of her doujinshis. I'm sure she has two or something like that, and keep reading. It's truly beautiful. And If I didn't know any better, I would think that it was a real comic published by the creators of Inuyasha!

Thanks, more is on its way!

Until the next chapter,

ihavealife


	21. Unrequited Love

**-Sad Song-**

Rin sat by the river, staring at her reflection and crying. Why was she crying? Was she hurt? By what, exactly? It's not like she loved Sesshomaru… like that… did she? It didn't matter anymore, because Kagura was back and that means Sesshomaru could find happiness with her.

Rin's reflection always seemed to surprise her. She never grew up with mirrors around and she always wondered if there was a demon inside the water trying to deceive her.

For the first time, she REALLY looked at herself, every last detail included. Everything up to her pale white skin, long black hair, slightly slanted large eyes, stout nose and perfect lips. She took out a hair elastic that Kagome had given her a long time ago and braided a part of her hair and tied the end with a shiny ribbon.

Rin: maybe… maybe I'm not the one for Lord Sesshomaru. I'm not a little girl anymore… I really AM becoming a burden to him. –sigh- Natsuki is coming to kill me tonight knowing that I will be with Lord Sesshomaru. Maybe…

Jaken came through the bushes and caught sight of Rin.

Jaken: Rin! What are on earth are you doing sitting by the river by yourself?

Rin quickly wiped her tears and pulled a smile in front of Jaken.

Rin: nothing important Master Jaken!

Jaken: Rin… have you been… crying?

Rin: -scratches her cheek- nonsense Master Jaken. I am always happy, why would I cry? Especially not over something silly like Lord Sesshomaru!

Jaken: -narrows his eyes and raises eyebrow in disbelief- Rin… you're a grown woman now. Let's talk.

Rin: umm, Master Jaken? I think we've had this "serious talk" before… about where babies come from…?

Jaken: -horrified- no! stupid girl! I'M TALKING ABOUT LORD SESSHOMARU!

Rin looked down at the imp and shrugged, sitting down next to him under the half full moon.

Jaken: years ago, when Lord Sesshomaru saved your life with his father's sword, I was perplexed beyond belief. Do you know why Rin?

Rin: because… I'm human?

Jaken: exactly, my girl! Because you are nothing but a pathetic human!

Rin: hmmm…

Jaken: and year and after year I never understood why Lord Sesshomaru insisted on keeping you as a companion. And you, strange, somewhat stupid girl, were the only human to not shake with fear in front of our great Lord.

Rin looked down at the water and faintly smiled. She remembered everything. As a little girl, she used to think Sesshomaru was the next best thing to God – with his brute strength, calming composure and handsome face.

Jaken: Rin, I want to ask you something.

Rin: yes, Master Jaken? –blinks-

Jaken: do you… love… Lord Sesshomaru?

Rin: -blushes- he is my Lord… of course I love him! don't you, Master Jaken? –laughs embarrassed-

Jaken: don't act dumb.

Rin: -sigh- it's something I've never understood. Heck, I don't even know what it feels like to be in love. Have you ever been in love?

Jaken: -recalls his memories- ahh, those olden days when I had every female imp at my calling.

Rin: -laughs-

Jaken: I'm serious! Impudent girl!

Rin: then tell me Master Jaken, what does it feel like to be in love?

Jaken: you would climb the greatest heights for the person you love. You would risk your life for theirs. You are always happy when you are around them. You dream of one day spending the rest of eternity with that one person… and all you want… is for them to be happy themselves, despite how you feel.

Rin slowly stood up startling Jaken.

Rin: you're right Master Jaken. That is exactly how I feel… -tears drop from her eyes-

Jaken: hah! I knew it!

Rin: which is why, I am going to leave now.

Jaken: leave where? Do you have to go to the bathroom? Or perhaps… to see Lord Sesshomaru?

Rin: no, he is with Kagura. I am leaving you and Lord Sesshomaru forever. –wipes tears and smiles- I think I want to try a human village out… for real this time.

Jaken: -jaw drops to the floor- WHAT? YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY LEAVE NOW!

Rin crouches down next to Jaken and hugs him, causing him to squirm and fidget like no other.

Rin: thank you Master Jaken, for showing me the way to happiness… and the way to Lord Sesshomaru's happiness. I don't want to see him right now, so when he gets back from his date with Kagura, can you please thank him for all those years of protection and tell him good bye for me? –smiles-

Jaken: -still petrified- NO! NO, NO, NO!

Rin: thank you, I must be off now. Maybe we'll see each other in a different life! But until then… -walks away- oh, and… please don't tell him.

Jaken: tell who what?

Rin: Sesshomaru. Please don't tell Lord… I mean… Sesshomaru where I'm going… and don't breathe a word about our "serious talk" okay? He doesn't need to know about my unrequited love.

She closed her eyes, stuck out her finger and span in a circle, following in whichever direction her finger pointed to and leaving Jaken sweating bullets for his own sake.

Jaken: -jumping up and yelling- LORD SESSHOMARU IS GOING TO HAVE MY HEAD! STUPID GIRL, STUPID INSOLENT SELFISH HUMAN GIRL!


	22. An Unexpected Friendship

**-Fate and Love- **

Jaken: -throws rock at tree trunk- IF LORD SESSHOMARU FINDS OUT ABOUT RIN LEAVING BECAUSE OF ME, I'M DEAD. HE'LL CHOP MY HEAD OFF AND FEED IT TO THE WOLVES –imagines it- AHHHH!

Sesshomaru: -walks up behind Jaken- if I find out what?

Jaken: -freezes in fear and turns around- my lord! How was your… date with Kagura?

Sesshomaru: it was not a date. I sent her off.

Jaken: it wasn't a date? –to himself- oh no. Rin thinks Lord Sesshomaru is in love with Kagura!

Sesshomaru: now, tell me Jaken. Where is Rin?

Jaken: uhhh… -remembers Rin's words and gets on his knees and bows in front of Sesshomaru- Lord Sesshomaru, Rin left.

Sesshomaru: -narrows his eyes- left where?

Jaken: uhh, she does not wish for me to say, and I will honour her wish, but she wanted me to pass on many thanks for saving her life and tell you goodbye on her behalf…

Sesshomaru cracked his hand in frustration at Jaken.

Sesshomaru: what was her reason for leaving?

Jaken jumped up and pointed at his lord.

Jaken: because for some crazy reason, she thinks you are in love with the wind sorceress! … and I don't blame the poor girl! –to himself- did I really just accuse my Lord? He's definitely going to kill me now…

Jaken closed his eyes, waiting for a beating, or even death. After a long moment of stillness, he opened one eye to see Sesshomaru staring at the sky, speechless.

Sesshomaru (to himself): why would she leave on account of that? Why would it matter to her if I was in love with Kagura or not…

Jaken: Lord… Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: does she wish to be found?

Jaken: well, not… exactly.

Sesshomaru turned from Jaken and walked away.

Sesshomaru: then so be it.

* * *

Inuyasha and his friends all sat by the fire, talking. They had been travelling for days without a single trace of Naraku, let alone a village they could find decent shelter in.

Kagome: -sigh- I miss my fluffy bed back home…

Inuyasha: oh quit whining. We still have a long ways to go.

Miroku held his growling stomach.

Sango: and we haven't had a proper meal since… I don't even know when.

Shippo: Inuyasha, you kill things… can't you go catch some fish for us?

Inuyasha: -twitches his ears- someone's coming.

Kagome: huh?

Miroku: yes, someone is approaching… but it's just one human.

From behind a tree, Rin popped out carrying a bundle of fish.

Inuyasha: hey, I know you… you're Sesshomaru's brat!

Rin: -smiles- not anymore. I'm just Rin now. Plain old Rin.

Kagome: Rin, what are you doing here?

Rin: well, I was just on my way to find a good human village to live in… when I overheard your conversation and I thought… I'd share my food with you.

In a matter of minutes, Inuyasha and his hungry friends devoured the fish that Rin had brought for them. Despite her cheery smiles, Kagome could sense her sadness. Soon after their meal, everyone had fallen asleep except Rin and Inuyasha.

**- Longing - **

She hugged her knees, staring at the fire and thinking of Sesshomaru. A single tear rolled down her soft cheek as she opened her eyes to see a handkerchief held close to her face. She looked up and saw that Inuyasha was offering it to her, looking the other way.

Rin: thank you…

Inuyasha: whatcha' cryin' for anyways?

Rin: -sniffle- nothing, it's not a big deal.

Inuyasha: -pfft- sure it ain't.

Rin: -smiles- you're a lot like Lord Sesshomaru

Inuyasha: hey! Sesshomaru and I are nothing alike!

Rin: well, sure you are! You're both so warm on the inside, cold on the outside.

Inuyasha: okay, I admit, that may be true in my case… but in Sesshomaru's… he doesn't have the whole… "warm" thing going for him.

Rin: you don't know your own brother enough.

Inuyasha: what's that supposed to mean?

Rin looked up at the sky and smiled. It was nice that somebody other than Sesshomaru and Jaken was talking to her about her problems.

Rin: well, for one. He kept me.

Inuyasha: oh yeah, why'd you leave anyways?

Rin: it's complicated… I wouldn't expect you to understand really.

Inuyasha: -offended- lay it on me!

Rin: -takes a deep breath and starts blabbering at an impressive speed- Well, I think I love Sesshomaru. Heck, I do love Sesshomaru and I always had and I always will because he's just… so caring and he's so handsome and I know I shouldn't think such things but sometimes, I do imagine myself bearing cute little babies with dog ears like you but then other times he pushes me away. So I figure, maybe he just sees me as Rin, the little Rin he saved 11 years ago but then other times I get this feeling that he's always watching me. And then just recently Kagura, the wind sorceress was resurrected from the dead and came in search for my Lord when she whisked him away from me and I saw them practically kissing in the forest today and so I talked to Master Jaken and—

Inuyasha: -confused- uhhh.. can I be honest with you?

Rin: sure!

Inuyasha: two things. One, you talk too much. Two, all I heard was "blah blah KAGURA blah blah.."

Rin: -shakes her head- sometimes… when I don't talk… I get scared.

Inuyasha looks at her with a new kind of sympathy in his eyes.

Rin: and as for Kagura, she claims to have come back from the dead, but she won't harm anyone. She's free from Naraku.

Inuyasha: hm, damn that wench. I should still probably keep an eye on her. Hey.. Rin.. is it?

Rin: mmhmm...

Inuyasha: you love my brother?

Rin: well, I guess that is what I said isn't it?

Inuyasha: man, I don't know how anyone can even stand that guy! But… if you love him… you love him. and I'm really sorry to hear that. Wanna know something though?

Rin: okay… -hugs her knees closer to herself-

Inuyasha: call it brother intuition… but I think he loves you back.

Rin: -looks up- that's impossible…

Inuyasha: we may not be close knit family, but we still share the same blood. I can feel it… it's kind of the way he looks at you…. Like you're the only human on the face of this earth who can bring him happiness. Or something. -looks away embarassed-

Rin thinks about it for a moment then shakes her head, refusing to believe Inuyasha's words.

Rin: I appreciate that… thanks.

Inuyasha: don't thank me, it's just something I noticed. Pfft, and here Kagome thought I was dense!

Rin laughed. It felt good to laugh again.

Inuyasha: so where did you say you were going again?

Rin: a human village where I can start a new life.

Inuyasha: if you ask me, that's a huge waste of time. I'll tell you right now, you won't fit in. you're not really a typical human figure I can tell you that much…

Rin: I am determined to prove you wrong Inuyasha. have a little faith in me!

Inuyasha: well, I guess we'll accompany you on your way there.

Rin: you don't have to. I'm not weak you know.

Inuyasha: yeah, but SOMEBODY has got to protect you.

Rin: …

Before she could thank him, he had already moved next to Kagome and was watching over her, as he fell asleep.

Rin (to herself): I wonder why Lord Sesshomaru despises Inuyasha so much. He's such a nice guy…


	23. The Memory Eater

Sango: it looks like a village over there, just beyond the hill Inuyasha

Inuyasha: huh, I guess so. We better hurry, I'm getting kinda hungry.

Kagome: tell me about it, we've been walking for a whole day without stopping once!

Rin: -humming the tune to her song "in the mountains, in the breeze…"

Kagome: that's a very pretty tune, Rin. What song is it?

Rin: -blushes- well, it's a song I used to sing when I was little.

Sango: oh, like a lullaby or something?

Rin: -blushes even more- well, not exactly. It's umm.. a song I used to sing to myself when I would wait for Lord Sesshomaru to return.

Kagome: -smiles- well, that's adorable!

Rin: -looks down- I guess so…. Oh, thank you for letting me travel with you for a bit.

Miroku: it has been our pleasure dearest Rin.

Inuyasha: we'll drop you off at the village, grab a bite to eat ourselves and then leave.

Rin nodded.

* * *

**-Misfortunate Priestess, Kikyo-**

Upon reaching the village, they were greeted by a fair skinned middle aged woman with long black hair and piercing eyes. She greeted the travellers and took them into her hut, offering them food and warmth. She went by the name, Yuki.

Yuki: what are young people like you doing travelling out so far?

Miroku: we're on a hunt for a very malicious demon named Naraku.

Yuki: ah, Naraku. –pours Miroku some rice wine- yes I remember him.

Inuyasha: you know where he is! where?

Kagome: Inuyasha, don't be so rash, calm down.

Yuki: Naraku terrorized this village years ago, kidnapping innocent mortals and transforming them into demons.

Rin gasped, staring at Yuki.

Rin: you mean, a mortal can become a demon? An immortal demon? Just like that?

Yuki: yes, it is said that the Shikon Jewel can grant one such power, but it has been rumoured that a couple of youngsters did that 11 years ago.

Kagome chuckled. Those youngsters were sitting right in front of her.

Yuki: but with Naraku's power, he can grant a human powers beyond control. –looks at Inuyasha- I am sorry I cannot locate him for you.

Inuyasha: -crosses his arms- didn't think so anyways.

Kagome: Yuki, is this village safe?

Yuki: -blinks- for the most part, yes. Why?

Kagome: -points at Rin- we were thinking of letting Rin live here.

Yuki looks at Rin and smiles.

Yuki: well, of course! Rin, is it? You may live here with me… like the daughter I never had…

Rin: thank you, Miss Yuki…

Yuki: please, call me Mother.

* * *

**-Fate and Love-**

Kagome and Rin hugged as Inuyasha and the rest of her friends waited a little ways away.

Kagome: please, be safe okay?

Rin: -tears- I will, and thank you for everything.

Kagome: here, I want you to have this.

Kagome took out some fire crackers from her bag and handed them to Rin. She stared at them in curiosity then blushed, looking at Kagome embarrassed.

Kagome: they're called fireworks. When you need them, just light the end on fire.

Rin: why would I need this, Kagome?

Kagome smiles.

Kagome: you never know. Now, I don't want Sesshomaru trying to kill all of us later when he finds out you're hurt in any way, got it? –laughs-

Rin (to herself): oh, Lord Sesshomaru…

Kagome: we're leaving now!

Rin called out to Inuyasha and waved.

Rin: thank you, Inuyasha! I'll never forget your encouraging words!

Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Miroku all looked at Inuyasha and raised an eyebrow.

Miroku: what encouraging words?

Inuyasha: -freezes, then walks away- nothing! Let's get a move on.

* * *

**-Fate and Love (continued)-**

Jaken (to himself): I know my Lord is not a man of many words, but ever since Rin left, he hasn't even opened his mouth once! Maybe he's thinking about Kagura? That damned witch….

Sesshomaru: Jaken.

Jaken: -jumps up- yes, my Lord!

Sesshomaru sat against a tree and crossed his arms, looking straight ahead at the imp.

Sesshomaru: where did she go?

A bead of sweat rolled down Jaken's head as he sighed. Sometimes, his lord's pride was so exasperating…

Jaken: I am sorry Lord Sesshomaru, I cannot say!

Sesshomaru: tell me now, or I will have to kill you –cracks his hand-

Jaken: -paralyzed in fear- uhh… well, she… didn't…

Sesshomaru stood up causing Jaken to lose it.

Jaken: she said she was going to a human village! To try and live a normal life and stop burdening you with her troublesome nature! A human village!

Sesshomaru didn't know what to think. At this point, he was well aware of his feelings for her and he was too damn proud to say anything about it. He suddenly realized how Rin must have felt all those years under his cold stare. Of course she would want to run away. But the question was whether or not Sesshomaru had the right words to say to her when he went to go get her. Wait, he was going to go get her?

Sesshomaru: let's go. –walks away-

Jaken: my lord! Where are we going now?

Sesshomaru: I cannot allow Rin to run away without facing the consequences.

Jaken: -mumbles- of course that's the reason….

Sesshomaru: if you have something to say, speak louder.

Jaken: -chuckles- no, my Lord!

* * *

**-Sign of Unrest-**

Inuyasha and his friends sat by the fire in a circle, each taking turns to speak.

Sango (petting Kilala): do you think that village was the right choice for Rin?

Miroku: I'm not sure…

Kagome: why not? Yuki seemed nice enough

Miroku: I could be mistaken, but as we left, I could sense the slightest demonic aura.

Sango: yes, me too! But I thought that it might be coming from elsewhere. The village seemed to peaceful to house a demon of any sort.

Inuyasha: well I didn't smell anything.

Kagome: -starts to worry- you know, if anything happens to Rin…

Miroku: Sesshomaru will surely have our heads.

They all imagined it, and shivered.

Sango: I say we go back for her.

Suddenly, Kilala jumped up and growled at a nearby tree.

Sango: Kilala, what is it?

Sesshomaru walked out from inside the forest and approached Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, immediately grabbed his sword and put his arm in front of Kagome.

Sesshomaru: where is she

Inuyasha: what the hell are you talking about? You're just here to try and kill me again!

Sesshomaru: don't be a fool, Inuyasha. I have no bone to pick with you… not today. You carry her scent. Now, where is she?

Jaken: you incompetent fool! Lord Sesshomaru is asking where the human girl is!

Kagome: Rin?

Inuyasha: what do you care, from what I hear, you don't treat her very well. –smirks-

Sesshomaru lost it. He growled, choking Inuyasha with his strong hands.

Sesshomaru: ludicrous

Inuyasha laughed, despite being choked.

Inuyasha: that's right! She told me you don't care much for her. Why else would the poor girl run away?

Sesshomaru's eyes started to bleed red, as his fangs sharpened.

Kagome: no, stop! Sesshomaru! We dropped her off at a nearby village!

Sesshomaru's eyes returned to their normal color as he dropped his brother slowly and stepped over him.

With that, he and Jaken disappeared into forest once again.

Inuyasha: man, what the hell is his problem?

Kagome: -grr- Inuyasha! I can't believe you said that to him! poor guy…

Inuyasha: what? You're defending him now! How could you, traitor! I thought we had—

Kagome: SIT!

(BOOM)

* * *

**-Sign of Unrest (the second part- 1:04)-**

Yuki: here, Rin. Take this.

She handed her a pile of clothes as Rin took it and bowed in thanks. It was a white kimono spotted with red flowers on the bottom and near the sleeves. She changed into it and smiled.

Rin: thank you… mother…

It felt awkward calling this strange woman her mother.

Yuki nodded and put her hand on Rin's cheek.

Yuki: you must have suffered a lot on your way here. I can sense you've been hurt in physical and emotional ways. Perhaps a lost love…

Rin (to herself): how did she know that?

Yuki: do not worry, daughter. You have me now. I will take care of you.

Yuki's eyes started to glow a blue color as she captivated Rin in her stare. Soon, Rin had lost all feeling in her body and her mind was slowly going blank.

Rin (to herself): what is happening to me? I can't… everything is…

Yuki was slowly sucking the memories out of Rin – feeding on her soul and past.

Yuki: I see, you have fallen in love with a demon! A beautiful one too. I must say, you have had an eventfully delicious past –licks her lips- soon, I will be replenished with these memories and be able to finally have a daughter of my own! –laughs-

Rin: -weakly- no, please… stop.

Yuki: what! You're still conscious!

Rin was trying desperately to hold onto her past. Images were slipping out of her too fast. First the picture of the wolves, then her dead parents… up until Sesshomaru…

Yuki gasped. She took the collected memories, which were in the form of pink glowing orbs and put them inside a sealed jar.

Yuki: damn this girl, I cannot steal any more memories! Why is that!

Rin lay unconscious.

Yuki: no matter, these memories will suffice for now. –freezes- a demon is approaching the village. -scowls-

She looked out of her hut and saw nobody there, then looked back at Rin and scowled. Who could be intruding at a time like this?


	24. Lost Memories and Lost Life!

**-Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel-**

Yuki rose slowly and stopped to feel a sharp point at the back of her neck. She gulped and slowly slipped the jar full of memories into her kimono.

Yuki: -without looking back- who are you and what is your purpose here?

Sesshomaru: I'm here for the girl, and whatever you took from her just now. –narrows his eyes-

Yuki: don't tell me this is the beautiful and almighty dog demon Rin has such deep feelings for? –smirks-

Sesshomaru pushes his blade further, causing him to draw blood from Yuki's neck. With that drop of blood, she transformed into her true figure – a blue demon, golden eyes, horns, fangs and all.

Yuki: these memories belong to me!

With that, Yuki's tail whips at Sesshomaru to which he skilfully dodges.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her and looked down at Rin.

Sesshomaru: what exactly are your intentions with Rin?

Yuki: 11 years ago, Naraku terrorized my village and kidnapped me. He turned me into this… this wretched body of a demon and prevented me from having kids of my own. How I longed to be a mother! But alas, I could not until I was told by a dark monk by the name of Shintaro that if I could collect 100 memories of young souls, only then would I be able to have a child of my own! –evil laugh- and Rin has added to my collection, adding to 99 memories.

Sesshomaru glared at Yuki which made her grin.

Yuki: it could be 100 but she fought back. But I don't need her one memory when I could have a plethora of yours!

She jumped at Sesshomaru who, with quick action, drew his sword and slashed the demon's head off.

She perished in an instant, leaving behind only clothes and the jar.

Jaken came fumbling into the hut and rejoiced to see his Lord.

Sesshomaru: Jaken, take the jar from within the demon's kimono and take it outside. Guard it carefully.

Jaken: yes, Lord Sesshomaru! –runs out-

Sesshomaru walked over to Rin's limp figure and picked her up, leaning her against his thigh. Her body was cold and she was deeply into a state of coma.

Sesshomaru (to himself): why does trouble always seem to find her?

He brushed the hair from her face, stroked her cold cheek and took her into his arms.

* * *

**-Demon Charm- **

Jaken held the jar of glowing pink orbs in his little imp hands. He wondered what it was and why it was so important to his Lord.

Jaken: strange thing this is…. –taps the glass-

Just then, a group of Naraku's poisonous insects flew overhead, attacking Jaken. He dropped the jar and grabbed his staff, burning the bugs to ashes. However, in doing so, two bugs managed to take hold of the jar and flew away without Jaken even noticing.

Sesshomaru came out of the hut, holding Rin and walked over to Jaken.

Sesshomaru: Jaken, the jar.

Jaken: yes Lord Sesshomaru! –looks around- uhhh…

Sesshomaru: do not stall time, Jaken. Where is the jar of Rin's memories?

Jaken: those were Rin's memories? Well… (to himself) Naraku's damned insects must have taken them!

Sesshomaru saw what appeared to be the remains of Naraku's insects on the ground and glared at Jaken.

Sesshomaru: were you careless enough to lose the jar to Naraku? –growls-

Jaken poured sweat from his scared little head and bowed down to his Lord.

Jaken (to himself): he's finally going to kill me!

Sesshomaru snarled and stepped on Jaken, still carrying Rin and walked into the forest.

Jaken picked himself up and sighed with relief. He took hold of AhUn's reins and followed his Lord quickly.

* * *

**-Evil Demon, Naraku-**

Naraku held the glass jar close to his face and laughed.

Naraku: so these are Rin's memories are they?

He opened the jar and picked a small orb out with his long fingers and held it to his eyes. Looking inside, he could see an image of Rin's dead parents and the proud Koga, ordering his wolves.

Naraku smirked and placed the orb back into the jar.

Naraku: Kanta!

The little demon walked into his room and bowed before his presence.

Kanta: -giggles- yes, my Lord?

Naraku: take this jar and store it in the cellar for safe keeping.

She took the jar in her small hands and frowned.

Kanta: it's just a stupid container full of pink things. Why should I do it?

Naraku took her heart, which was in the shape of a black ball and squeezed it in his hands.

Naraku: do not ask questions. Go.

Kanta: -in great pain- yes my Lord!

Naraku: and Kai… -looks to his side to see Kai sitting there, staring out into space- Kai, I am growing tired of seeing Inuyasha and Sesshomaru alive.

Kai nodded his head.

Naraku: think of a plan to pit those two against each other. At least that way, one of them will die. –evil laugh-

Kai: Yes… My Lord.

* * *

**-Searcing for the Sacred Jewel-**

Rin woke up to see that she was laying on a great big fluffy… thing. She looked at it then wondered where on earth she was. Moving her eyes up, up and saw the face of a beautiful pale demon with fair skin and silky silver hair and gasped. She noticed that the great big fluffy….thing was attached to his shoulder.

Sesshomaru: Rin, are you well?

Rin: -jumps back- who is this… Rin? And… who are you? –screams and points at Jaken- and what is THAT!

Jaken: -surprised- my Lord, she does not remember anything!

Sesshomaru shot a cold stare at Jaken. It was his fault after all that he lost Rin's memories.

Sesshomaru stared into the deep onyx eyes of Rin and sighed.

Sesshomaru: It is indeed true you have lost all your memories.

Rin: -looks up shyly at Sesshomaru- lost my what? What are you talking about?

Rin looked down at her hands, then at a puddle and saw her reflection. Who was she? Nothing was clear. More importantly though, who was this demon she was facing, and why was she feeling such intimate feelings for him?

Jaken walked up to Rin and waved his hands in front of her face, startling her.

Jaken: you're telling me you don't remember Lord Sesshomaru?

Rin: Lord… Sesshomaru? –looks at the beautiful demon-

Sesshomaru was sitting against the cave wall, his eyes closed in frustration. This wasn't supposed to happen!

Rin: I would be lying if I said I have never seen… Lord Sesshomaru before…

Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes. So she DID recognize him… but only him?

Rin: ummm, -blushes- may I leave the cave for a second? I promise I will come right back.

Sesshomaru nodded as she slipped away and stared out into the night sky. It was a dark moonless night. She felt like she had been reborn into a curious new world where no one made any sense.

She breathed in the cold air and sighed. She only knew Sesshomaru and had faint memories of being with him… and feeling for him.

Rin: I know him. I know I know him! –sits on a boulder and swings her feet- I wonder how old I am even…

As she continued to swing her legs, she suddenly felt as though she had done this before. Waiting. A waiting feeling. What was it?

A tune escaped her lips.

Rin: In the mountains, in the breeze. In the forest, in my dreams…

She froze. Where on earth had that tune come from?

Rin: I know this song! But… I can't remember what the next line is…

* * *

**-Attack-**

Inuyasha was watching over his friends as they slept. It was the night of the new moon, a.k.a, the night he never slept. It was too dangerous to sleep. Sleep meant destruction.

He watched over Kagome, feeling strong emotions he would have otherwise suppressed in his half demon form. Suddenly, he felt it. A presence that was coming through the trees. Inuyasha couldn't even sniff whoever it was out, being a mortal and all. He clenched his fists and drew his sword.

From behind the shadow of the trunks, Sesshomaru appeared.

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru! What the hell are you doing here?

Sango and Miroku woke up to the sound of a battle as they saw that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were fighting again, but this time, Inuyasha stood no chance.

Sango: Miroku, look!

Miroku: I know, what do we do?

Sango: he have to get Kagome out of here.

Miroku nodded, waking up Kagome. She slowly opened her eyes and realized what was going on. Before she knew it though, Sesshomaru flew up to Kagome and grabbed her neck.

Inuyasha: bastard! Don't touch her!

He slashed his sword at Sesshomaru only to fail. The tetseiga was not going to transform for him tonight.

Sesshomaru then placed to fingers on Kagome's heart and unleashed his light whip, piercing her heart in an instant.

She may have used the Shikon Jewel to grant her eternal youth, but she was just as prone to death as she was any other mortal.

Kagome gasped and Miroku and Sango were paralyzed as they watched Sesshomaru throw Kagome's body against a tree. Her heart stopped beating.

Sesshomaru: serves her right. Filthy human.

And with that, Sesshomaru took off before Miroku had time to unleash his wind tunnel and before Inuyasha had time to fathom what just happened.

Sango burst out into tears.

Sango: KAGOME! Kagome, please, LIVE!

She shook Kagome only to find that her heart stopped beating and her eyes were as cold as ice.

Miroku's tears started to flow, as he prayed to the Gods for Kagome's eternal happiness.

Shippo was balling, clinging onto the dead girl and Kilala had buried her head into her two tails.

Inuyasha however was a whole different story. His human emotions were too much. He ran up to Kagome's dead body and held her against his chest.

Inuyasha: he… killed… you…

Tears ran down his cheeks as they splashed onto her own dead face. He screamed into the night.

Inuyasha: SESSHOMARU! I WILL KILL YOU!


	25. Gentle

**-Sit Down!-**

Rin: so wait, let me get this straight. I'm… an orphan?

Jaken: yes! How many times do I have to tell you?

Rin: and my family was killed by Koga and his wolves? -blinks-

Jaken: -annoyed- yes

Rin: and I died too!

Jaken: YES!

Rin: but Lord Sesshomaru brought me back from the dead and let me accompany him on his journey?

Jaken: YES, YES, YES! –jumping up and down-

Rin: but… Master Jaken… why?

Jaken: why what?

Rin: why does a ferocious demon like Lord Sesshomaru put up with me?

Jaken: -sigh- I've been trying to figure it for this past decade as well.

Rin: I wish I could remember more…

Jaken (to himself): wow, Rin really doesn't remember anything! Wait a minute… she doesn't remember… she's going to believe whatever I say! –laughs in his head- I might as well have some fun with this while I can…

Rin: Master Jaken?

Jaken: -snaps out of his daze- what is it?

Rin: how old am I?

Jaken: you are…. Well over 18… I think.

Rin: do I… -blush- have any children?

Jaken: NO! in fact Rin… I'm going to tell you something and it is your choice what to do about it… but. You and Lord Sesshomaru are in fact, lovers.

Rin froze and turned tomato red.

Rin: lovers?

Jaken: yes, yes! –chuckles-

Rin: that explains it…

Jaken: -surprised- explains what?

Rin: When I woke up from having my memories drained, the only face I could remember was his…

Jaken (to himself): -bead of sweat rolls down his head- maybe she DOES love Lord Sesshomaru. Uh oh…

Just then, Sesshomaru appeared from the nearby river from taking a morning bath, his hair most attractively dripping wet and his fragrance most enticing.

Sesshomaru: Jaken, Rin.

Rin stood up immediately and started blushing again, never looking at Sesshomaru's face once.

Sesshomaru noticed and raised an eyebrow, then narrowed his eyes at Jaken.

Rin: My Lord… if I have your permission… may I please wash myself as well?

Sesshomaru nodded as she scurried off behind the bushes. Jaken sneakily slipped away. Sesshomaru picked Jaken up by the back of his clothes and brought him to meet his own eyes.

Sesshomaru: what did you tell Rin?

Jaken: n-no-nothing my Lord! Just the facts! (to himself) facts… at least that's not a total lie…

* * *

**-Beautiful Memories-**

Sesshomaru dropped Jaken and walked away, heading to the river to confront Rin about whatever Jaken may have said. He came to the sound of rippling water as he looked beyond the trees. Rin was already naked, sitting amongst the current and washing her hair.

Sesshomaru (to himself): she is bathing already…

Without walking away, he leaned to his side and looked from the corner of his eye.

Rin flicked her hair out of the water, the water droplets seeming to fall in slow motion around her beautiful figure. With one delicate and pale hand, she twisted her long hair to the side and wrung the water out.

Rin: -sigh- in the mountains, in the breeze… in the forest in my dreams…

Sesshomaru froze. He knew that song.

Rin: what comes next? Ugh, I know I know it.

Sesshomaru could not look away. He couldn't explain why, but his eyes kept wandering back to Rin's naked body. It was a different feeling he felt towards her. Now that she had lost her memories, she seemed even more vulnerable, even more fragile. All he wanted was to get into the river himself and wrap his arms around her…. And comfort her.

What was he thinking? Was this lust? Impossible. The great Lord Sesshomaru did not feel lust for human beings… but the tingling in his gut and groin explained otherwise.

Rin finished washing herself and slipped on that tight white kimono that was given to her by the memory sucking demon. It was really pretty after all.

She walked over to a clearing in the forest to see that Lord Sesshomaru was sitting against a tree, arms crossed and a serious expression plastered on his face.

Rin (to herself): I wonder if he's always been this serious…

Sesshomaru: Rin?

Rin gulped and nodded, walking over to him. She found herself sitting next to him and staring at his pale face.

Rin: You know, I don't really remember much, but from what I heard I've had a pretty serious life. And I'm so sorry I put you through all that. Master Jaken told me of how I burdened you with my presence when I was younger and now that I'm older I'm no better. If you want, I can leave and let you hunt down that… Naraku was it? That Naraku. And I will try to stay out of trouble for as long as I can. Even though that's not exactly what I want… if that is what—

Sesshomaru: Rin, stop.

Rin closed her mouth and stared at him with big trembling eyes.

Sesshomaru faced her, the wind blowing through his hair.

Sesshomaru: Rin, are you scared?

Rin: mmmm… I… think so… but not of you… wait. How did you know, my Lord?

Sesshomaru: -half smiles- when you were a little girl, you would fluster yourself with words when you were scared or anxious.

Rin: -blushes- oh… well… I…

Her hand suddenly brushed against his. Their fingers touched for a moment—warm human flesh against hard, cold demon blood. Both their bodies froze, and their eyes interlocked. Memories of Sesshomaru that she could never have recalled before suddenly flooded into her head as she stared into the piercing golden eyes of her Lord.

Without knowing, Sesshomaru grabbed onto the sleeve of Rin's kimono and pulled her towards him. her weak body made it very easy for her to land on top of him. she didn't dare to look up.

Sesshomaru: Rin, look at me.

Rin clutched onto the fabric on his chest as his armour was taken off and placed somewhere else. Slowly, she lifted her eyes and looked at him. A new kind of softness had warmed over his face. Sesshomaru put a finger under her chin and elevated her so that she was level with his face.

Rin's legs were tightly wrapped around Sesshomaru's lower body and her heart was racing out of her chest. He was just so beautiful.

Sesshomaru: do you not remember?

Rin: I remember… you.

Sesshomaru: Rin, I do not wish for you to remember the times where I have scared you, or when I have killed in front of your presence.

Rin: But I—

Sesshomaru placed his thumb on her lips, hushing her.

Sesshomaru: I wish to start new, Rin.

Rin felt like her face was on fire. What was he trying to say?

Sesshomaru: you do not need to apologize so much, I am sorry as well.

He brought her closer, their noses brushing against each other. and with that, Sesshomaru gently placed his lips on hers. She froze but then realized what was happening. She really did love this man, and she felt as though he loved her back.

Sesshomaru's one hand interlocked with her hair and the other supported her fragile back. Rin found her arms wrapped around the demon's neck as she moved her lips with his own.

She may not have remembered much, but it did not matter. her feelings were all present and that's all she needed.

Sesshomaru's thoughts ceased to exist. Her sweet fragrance intoxicated him.

They pulled away, both speechless as their noses touched and foreheads rested against one another.

Sesshomaru even smiled.


	26. A Close Call

**-Fierce Battle-**

Inuyasha: WIND SCAR!

Sesshomaru's senses came to as he quickly picked up Rin and jumped out of the way. He narrowed his eyes at the trail of the wind scar and looked to see Inuyasha there.

Sesshomaru gently put Rin on the ground and motioned for her to stay out of danger. He then drew his attention back to his little brother who held the tetseiga in front of him, looking more determined than usual.

Sesshomaru: what do you want now, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: quit talking and draw your sword.

Sesshomaru: -smirks- is this revenge for me trying to kill you earlier?

Inuyasha: revenge? Of course it is… FOR KILLING KAGOME!

Inuyasha jumps quickly into the air and slams his blade down at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, who is always fast, easily dodged the attack with a puzzled face.

Sesshomaru: killed Kagome? Are you blaming me for the death of your human girl?

Inuyasha: don't play dumb, you know you killed her yesterday night!

Sesshomaru: -sigh- Inuyasha, killing pathetic humans does not interest me.

Inuyasha: what, so you're telling me you didn't kill her? YOU FILTHY LIEING BASTARD! GO TO HELL! WIND SCAR!

Sesshomaru (to himself): what is babbling about? That fool. His power has magnified immensely… -dodges attack-

Sesshomaru: I told you already, I did not kill her. But if you insist on a fight, then prepare to die little brother. –draws his sword-

Rin watched from behind a large tree. Who was that "Inuyasha"? Why did he look so familiar? A picture of Inuyasha and Kagome flashed in her head as she gasped. She knew who he was!

Rin: I have to do something…

She ran out of the protection of the tree and stood in front of Sesshomaru, her arms spread. Sesshomaru looked down at her and drew back, as did Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: move, Rin.

Rin: you know my name…

Inuyasha: look, I don't know what you two are planning, acting dumb and innocent like that, but if you don't move, I'll cut through you too.

Sesshomaru growled at his brother from behind and protectively held his sword in front of Rin.

Rin: please, stop!

Inuyasha: what? Didn't you hear me? HE KILLED KAGOME!

Rin: I don't know who this… Kagome is… but you must have loved her very much and I am very sorry for her death… but Lord Sesshomaru did not do it!

Inuyasha: -taken aback- what do you mean you don't know who Kagome is… and I saw it with my very own eyes! –grows and stares at Sesshomaru- You came when I was a mortal so that I couldn't protect her! You lowly demon….

Sesshomaru: -rolls his eyes- Rin, step back, Inuyasha is not to be reasoned with.

Rin: you have to listen to me… Inuyasha… please… I was with Lord Sesshomaru all night!

Inuyasha: I don't care anymore. –growls- Kagome was my reason to live. I'll kill Sesshomaru… even if I have to die to do it!

With that, Inuyasha threw his sword down and kicked it away. Sesshomaru took a firm stance.

Sesshomaru: Rin, you must leave. Inuyasha will transform into a blood thirsty demon. Go.

Rin bit her lip but obeyed. In a matter of seconds, Inuyasha's eyes glowed red, markings on his face and claws as sharp as blades themselves. He cracked his neck, and then his hands and stared at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru slashed his sword at Inuyasha, but with his new demon speed, he quickly dodged it and tackled Sesshomaru.

Rin watched from a distance and started to cry. The battle went on for a couple of long minutes until Rin saw figures running towards them from the other side of the clearing.

* * *

**-Ryukotsusei Revived-**

Sango, Miroku and Shippo had come dashing on Kilala. Kagome's dead body was in their possession.

Miroku: this is a dangerous battle. Inuyasha will do whatever it takes to bring down Sesshomaru this time.

Sango was too petrified with Kagome's death as she held her in her hands and started to cry once again.

Shippo: Sango, please don't cry… -tears-

Miroku: should I assist Inuyasha?

Sango: no. don't. this is between him and Sesshomaru. Only Inuyasha will avenge his lover's death. –wipes tears-

Miroku: oh no, Sango, look! Inuyasha is not wielding the tetseiga…

Sango: he's fighting in demon form?

Miroku nodded gravely. Kilala started to shake her head as a tiny flea appeared from within her fur.

Shippo: Myoga!

Myoga: -sniffles- the great Kagome has finally fallen…. –notices Inuyasha and jumps in fright- Master Inuyasha has transformed!

Sango: this is a very serious battle.

Myoga: we need to keep our distance!

Miroku: of course Myoga, fleeing in the face of danger…

Myoga: no! you don't understand. Master Inuyasha's blood is pumping too fast, even for his demon form. Before you know it, his demon blood will devour his human soul and he will not only destroy himself, but everyone here!

* * *

**-Ryukotsusei Revived (continued)-**

Sesshomaru: even as a demon, you're pathetic!

Inuyasha snarled and slashed at Sesshomaru's armour, breaking it in two. Sesshomaru smirked.

Sesshomaru: before you kill me, you will end up destroying yourself Inuyasha. is that what you really want? –glares-

Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree, attacking his brother with such power that even Sersshomaru had to defend himself.

Sesshomaru (to himself): I cannot die at the hands of Inuyasha… if he destroys me, he'll devour Rin too…

Sesshomaru noticed Miroku and the others with Kagome's dead body. He saw that her heart had been pierced from what appeared to be his own light whip. Without a second thought, he jumped into the air until he was hovering above Kilala and drew his sword, slashing at Kagome.

Miroku and Sango covered their faces with their sleeves, knowing that they were about to perish. But as the blue light ceased, they realized that they were okay.

Miroku: what on earth just happened?

Sango: I don't know… are we dead?

Kagome: ugh, tell me about it.

They all froze and shifted their heads at Kagome.

Shippo: K-KA-KAGOME!

Kagome: -blinks- what just happened?

Miroku: Sesshomaru used the power of his tenseiga to revive Kagome from the dead!

Kagome gasped and remembered that she had died at the hands of Sesshomaru.

Kagome: he.. he saved me? But why!

Sango started to cry again, in relief this time as she hugged Kagome.

Sango: there is only one explanation for this, Sesshomaru is actually innocent and Inuyasha is trying to kill the wrong guy.

Myoga: indeed, Kagome, you must retrieve the tetseiga and bring it back to Master Inuyasha! quickly, before it's too late! -jumps up and down-

Kagome: -nods- right!

Sesshomaru landed on the ground and put his sword back in its sheath. He walked over to Kagome and stood before her.

Sesshomaru: I trust that you understand that I was not the one who ended your life.

Kagome: yes… but… you saved me… why?

Sesshomaru: -looks at Inuyasha who is looking for him- you are the only person to bring him back to his senses.

Kagome: wait, don't tell me… you actually have feelings for your brother?

Sesshomaru (to himself): I know the pain of losing someone you love so deeply… -out loud- no. let me make myself clear. I will not dishonour my father's wishes by allowing the tetseiga to go to waste from Inuyasha's ridiculous decision to transform himself into a demon.

Kagome smiled and stared at Sesshomaru. She knew his intentions and was eternally grateful to him. But before she could thank him properly, he walked off, picked up Rin and flew into the air and away from Inuyasha.

She knew what she had to do. She ran over to the tetseiga and picked it up, looking at Inuyasha. His body was starting to pulse.

Kagome: I have to hurry! Inuyasha!

* * *

**-Kagome and Inuyasha II-**

She ran towards him, carrying the sword in its sheath like a defence shield and collided into him. without knowing, he grabbed onto the sword and let Kagome fall on top of him.

In an instant, his demonic aura started to cease and his eyes returned to their normal color.

Inuyasha: Kagome…? Am I dead?

Kagome smiled and started to cry.

Kagome: no, you dummy, I'm just alive again.

With a moment of joy, Inuyasha and Kagome kissed. He was relieved beyond words and he couldn't help the tears that slipped from his eyes as he stroked her hair.

Inuyasha: I'm sorry, I should have protected you. –puts hair behind her ear- never leave me again.

Kagome nodded as they stood up.

Inuyasha: so how did you come to life anyways?

Kagome: Sesshomaru saved me with his tenseiga. –smiles- he's innocent and framed. He would never hurt me.

Inuyasha: he saved you! What on earth… not that I'm complaining –smiles-

Kagome: this has Naraku written all over it. C'mon! what are we waiting for? Let's go find him! –pulls at Inuyasha's sleeve-

Inuyasha withdrew though and just smiled in peace, pulling Kagome back and hugging her.

Inuyasha: Naraku can wait, I just want to spend some time with you first.


	27. Preperations

**-Fate and Love-**

Sesshomaru had taken Rin to a cave, safe from Inuyasha. The moon was unusually bright as Sesshomaru remembered the night before his father's death. Rin had fallen asleep on his fluff and she cuddled into it, smiling.

Sesshomaru (to himself): someone to protect, father. Someone to… love perhaps.

Rin stirred in her sleep.

Sesshomaru: and now his intentions are clear…

Rin: Lord… Sesshomaru?

She sat up and rubbed her eyes to see Sesshomaru sitting at the opening of the cage, looking at her with smouldering eyes.

Sesshomaru: Rin, it is late. Go back to sleep.

Rin: can I ask you something? –blushes-

Sesshomaru nodded

Rin: can you… can you lie with me? –turns pink-

Sesshomaru: if that is your wish.

He walked over to where Rin was lying on the giant fluff, her body covered with a thin piece of cloth that acted as a blanket. She scooted over to allow the demon to lie down. Rin caught herself staring at him while he closed his eyes. She had nothing to lose. Slowly, she rested her head against his hard chest and wrapped her arms around his torso. Surprised, Sesshomaru looked down at her face through the corner of his eyes and turned towards her, resting an arm over her curved waist.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before Rin spoke in a soft voice against his chest.

Rin: Lord Sesshomaru… I was scared.

Sesshomaru looked down at her again inquisitively.

Rin: I was scared that Master Jaken had lied to me –smiles-

Sesshomaru: what did Jaken say?

Rin: Master Jaken told me that you and I were… lovers.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile, despite his cold disposition. He made a mental note to throw a rock at the imp the next time he came around.

Sesshomaru: do not worry yourself with such nonsense that comes out of Jaken's mouth.

Rin: I'll try… Lord Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: yes, Rin?

Rin: if you don't mind me asking… what was your father like?

Sesshomaru: my… father?

Rin: yes, I want to know what kind of great man he was.

Sesshomaru thought about it for awhile. How does one describe the great Inu no Taisho?

Sesshomaru: he was… unlike most demons. He had compassion for human beings, which at first, I could not understand. His love for them caused him to make love to a human woman, bringing Inuyasha into the world.

Rin (to herself): Lord Sesshomaru doesn't seem to fond of that idea…

Sesshomaru: he entitled Inuyasha to the great sword, Tetsaaiga, and me, the Tenseiga… and I could not have asked for a better blessing. –closes his eyes-

Rin: -smiles- you sound just like your father.

Sesshomaru: I suppose the similarities are surfacing.

Rin: I like Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru: you… like… Inuyasha?

Sesshomaru couldn't help but to wonder what she meant by that statement. She liked Inuyasha? What did she mean "like"? Was this jealousy Sesshomaru was feeling?

Rin: mmhmm, I think he has the cutest puppy dog ears.

Sesshomaru: -sigh- well, Rin. If you decide to bear the child of a great dog demon one day, you too will have a child with ears like my brother.

Rin blushed. He said this while they were cuddling together. The circumstance was most awkward.

Sesshomaru: Rin, your pulse is increasing…

Rin: -nervous laugh- oh, is it? Just forget about that!

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and rested his chin against the top of her head. For once in his life, Sesshomaru felt happy. He brought her closer and kissed her hair.

Sesshomaru: thank you, Rin.

* * *

**- Evil Demon, Naraku-**

Naraku: you failed me, Kai.

Naraku grabbed onto Kai's neck, choking him.

Naraku: I've given you many chances. And now, you will become a part of me once again! –evil laugh-

Naraku's body opened up, letting Kai's body sink into his own.

Naraku: -satisfied grin- there, that feels much better. My body is almost complete once again. And this time, Inuyasha and his brother will not get away.

* * *

**-Demon Charm-**

Natsuki: what a waste of my time…

Kanta: Natsuki, I would advise you not to speak ill of Naraku.

Natsuki: what do you know, you're just a little girl.

Kanta: I've been given strict orders to kill you if you choose to defy him.

Natsuki: don't be a fool, I won't make the same mistake that got Kagura killed 11 years ago.

Kanta: Kagura was very unwise.

Natsuki: hmm… (to herself) what does Naraku think I will do? That fool, he does not trust me. I'll show him… by killing Inuyasha myself.

Kanta: sister, they are approaching!

Kanta jumped down from the tree she was looking from and smiled.

Natsuki stood and waited.

Natsuki (to herself): that's right Inuyasha, come, come into our trap! –evil laugh-


	28. A Reunion

(A/N) so, I decided to try it. If you don't like it, let me know! hahah. but the titles inside the dashes, like this: -Inuyasha Ost- before every scene is the song that you should listen to while reading. hahaha, totally creats dramatic effect!

* * *

**-Sign of Unrest-**

Rin: Lord Sesshomaru? what is it?

Sesshomaru looked up at the sky and sniffed once, closing his eyes.

Jaken: Lord Sesshomaru! why did we stop?

Sesshomaru: Jaken, can't you smell it?

Jaken: -sniffs- its Naraku! But why is his scent so strong all of a sudden?

Sesshomaru walked a little distance away from them and narrowed his eyes.

Sesshomaru (to himself): it's a trap. But I will have to risk it. If it means coming close to Naraku…

Sesshomaru turned around.

Sesshomaru: we're leaving.

Rin: Lord… Sesshomaru…

Sesshomaru stopped and turned his eyes to look at Rin who stood there, a hand in front of her face, worried.

Sesshomaru: Rin, if you are scared, you may wait here for my return.

Rin: No, I'm not scared… (to herself) but why do I feel so uneasy?

* * *

**-Demon Wolf Tribe, Koga-**

Ayame: Koga! Wait!

Koga: c'mon Ayame! We have no time to waste!

Ayame: at least wait for the rest of our wolf pack!

The two stood there, accompanied by thousands of wolf demons, all in armor, ready to fight amongst another thousand wolves.

Koga: Naraku's scent is getting stronger… look out, Naraku! The wolf demon tribe is coming to get our revenge!

He sped off leaving Ayame and the wolves to follow.

Ayame: -grr- that Koga, he never waits! Alright wolves, let's head out! Naraku's scent is everywhere!

* * *

**-Trap-**

Natsuki: so, Inuyasha, you finally decided to show.

Kanta: sister, can I kill the humans?

Inuyasha: shut up! Where's Naraku?

Natsuki: -smirks- Naraku is busy, planning your deaths. –freezes- what's this?

Kanta: it smells like… wolves… and a lot of them…

The two sisters leaped back as Koga and his army appeared through the trees.

Koga: mutt face, I knew it was you.

Inuyasha: -draws his tetseiga- I'm killing Natsuki, not you!

Koga: -growls- so this is a trap?

Sesshomaru appeared through the sky and landed in front of Natsuki.

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru? Not you too.

Sesshomaru: silence, what is the meaning of this?

Natsuki grinned. This was just too perfect. She could kill three birds with one stone.

Natsuki: so you're all here… -laughs- now prepare to die!

* * *

**-Fierce Battle-**

Inuyasha: WIND SCAR!

Koga: Eat my fist, little girl! –attacks Kanta-

Kanta jumped out of the way and trapped Koga in a box. Ayame used her sharp leaves to free him.

Kanta: -grrrrrr-

Sesshomaru drew his sword and leaped into the air, slashing at the fire demon. She clapped her hands and teleported behind Sesshomaru.

Natsuki: try again, -laughs-

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru, MOVE!

Sesshomaru ducked quickly.

Inuyasha sliced at Natsuki, causing her to bleed from the arm. She grabbed her wounded flesh and jumped back.

Sesshomaru: unnecessary interference.

Inuyasha: save it for someone who cares! –jumps up and attacks Natsuki again-

A hoard of demons suddenly appeared from behind the trees.

Sango: look! The demons! There's a thousand of them!

Shippo: oh no, oh no, no, no, no!

Ayame: wolves, attack!

Miroku: step back! I'm using my wind tunnel!

Kagome: No, Miroku! Naraku's poisonous insects…

Miroku: I must sacrifice myself!

* * *

**-Air Hole-**

Miroku: WIND TUNNEL!

Miroku stuck his hand out, sucking in the plethora of demons… and poisonous insects.

Inuyasha: fool! What are you doing?

Sesshomaru (to himself): does he not fear the insects?

Koga held Ayame and controlled the wolves to stay down.

Koga: he must be insane…

Sango: No, Mirkou, please, stop!

After a long moment, the demons were drawn into the hole in his hand as he suddenly fell, paralyzed. The poison was affecting him greatly.

Miroku: Now, Inuyasha, finish… them off for me…

Inuyasha: -stunned- you got it. WIND SCAR!

* * *

**-Evil Demon, Naraku-**

Naraku: so, Natsuki and Kanta are about to die are they…

He called upon two insects and gave them each a fake shard of the Shikon Jewel.

Naraku: place a shard in each of their backs… Then order to them to stop stalling time. My body is almost complete.

The bugs flew away and did as they were told.


	29. Who is He that has Returned?

**-Hell Bug, Saimyosho-**

Natsuki: With the power of Naraku's authentic jewel shards, we will crush you!

Kanta: -evil laugh-

Natsuki and Kanta both transformed, Natsuki's hair set ablaze and her eyes glowing red. Her hands were also on fire, ready to burn her enemies alive.

Kanta too grew in size, no longer a little girl. Her body emanated a green aura as she giggled to herself, enjoying her new power.

Inuyasha took a step back, wielding the tetseiga. He turned around and faced Kagome.

Inuyasha: Kagome, stay back! I'll kill these two in no time.

Kagome: alright… be careful Inuyasha!

Koga: Ayame, you be careful too. Stay with Kagome and the others.

Ayame: no, I'm not letting you fight alone.

Koga: no, I won't be fighting alone, I have my comrades. –runs up to Natsuki-

Ayame nodded and ran over to Kagome.

Sesshomaru jumped back, picked Rin up and placed her next to Kagome as well.

Sesshomaru: don't allow yourself to be hurt.

Rin: yes, Lord Sesshomaru.

Kagome: Rin!

Rin: excuse me… do I know you?

Kagome: uhhh….

Jaken: she got her memories stolen away.

Kagome wasn't listening though, as she, Rin, and Ayame stood from a distance watching their lovers fight the battle that could potentially kill them all.

* * *

**-Sign of Unrest-**

Myoga: you...you… you can't be serious?

Totosai: I saw it with my very own eyes. He has returned.

Myoga: but… but.. HOW! -jumps up and down-

Totosai: I'm not too sure… maybe in the same way Naraku was resurrected.

Myoga: that is impossible! Where is he now?

Totosai: -zones out-

Myoga: TOTOSAI!

Totosai: who? Hmm? Oh yes… I saw him on the cliff edge just beyond my house the other night.

Myoga: and you're sure it's him? Totosai, this is no time for hallucinating you know!

Totosai: I KNOW WHAT I SAW! HE HAS RETURNED! -fuming-

Myoga: this is most peculiar, we must find him and take him to Master Inuyasha right away!

Totosai: -scratches his head- there was been unsettling within these mountains for the past few days. It feels like a great battle is taking place.

Myoga: -bead of sweat rolls down his head- maybe… we should wait.

Totosai: Nonsense, let's go! –grabs Myoga and leaves on his flying cow-

* * *

**-Evil Demon, Naraku-**

Naraku: THIS CANNOT BE! –slams his fist into the floor-

Naraku's insects buzzed about, reporting their sightings.

Naraku: he cannot have returned from the dead! Unless…

He slowly stood up and faced the insects, sweat forming on his forhead.

Naraku: go, bring me the dark monk who resurrected me. Bring me that Shintaro and do it quick. If it is true… that he has returned… I don't have much time. GO!

The insects flew off.

Naraku: only Shintaro will know how to destory him...

* * *

**-Attack-**

Koga: wolves, go!

Hundreds of wolves ran towards Kanta, snarling and snapping their jaws.

Kanta: I'm not afraid of some silly puppies!

Her hand glowed green as she swiped it over the pack of wolves, in an instant, they were trapped inside an enormous glass box.

Koga: NO!

Inuyasha: I told you to stay OUT of this!

Koga: shut up, mutt face!

Koga leaped and kicked the box, hoping to break it, but with Kanta's new powers, he was uncapable of doing it.

Koga: damn it all!

Inuyasha: WIND SCAR!

The wind scar ripped through the trees, hitting Natsuki, only to make her laugh.

Inuyasha: what! My wind scar didn't even scratch her!

Natsuki: that tickled, Inuyasha!

Sesshomaru: move aside!

Sesshomaru slashed his sword towards Kanta but she dodged the attack so quickly, not even Sesshomaru knew where she went.

Rin: Lord Sesshomaru! Look above you!

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as Kanta fell on top of him, tackling him to the ground.

Sesshomaru: why won't you die? –eyes flash red-

Sesshomaru drew out his claws, about to attack her when Koga jumped in the way and blocked his attack.

Koga: no, she's MINE to kill!

Sesshomaru: move, wolf. Or I will kill you as well. -cracks hand-

Koga: yeah! You just try!

Inuyasha: damn, you two, shut up and fight!

Natsuki threw fireballs at Sesshomaru and Koga, each dodging in a quick instant. Inuyasha ran up to her and tried to slice her with his sword, only to see that the tetseiga went right through her. He landed on the ground, surprised.

Koga: AYAME! Try getting our comrades out of the box!

The female wolf demon nodded, attacking the glass with her sharp leaves.

Ayame: hold in there!

Kagome fired an arrow at the box, cracking it and setting the wolves free. They fell unconscious however from the lack of oxygen.

Sesshomaru took his Tokijin and headed straight for Kanta who managed to separate Sesshomaru from his sword by trapping it in a box on its own. She laughed hysterically, annoying Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: fine, I shall kill you with my fangs and claws.

Rin (to herself): Lord Sesshomaru… please be careful –wipes her eyes-

Inuyasha (to himself): this is never going to end! Not with everyone attacking all at once like this… damn. If only I could get Natsuki to fire at me, then I could use the backlash wave and destroy her…

Sesshomaru and Koga continued to attack Kanta, almost killing each other in the process.

Kanta: I'm bored, entertain me, dog!

She trapped Koga inside a box and then proceeded to attack Sesshomaru. She threw glass shards at him, piercing his skin.

Natsuki: feel the wrath of my demon fire!

She blew out an ocean of fire at Inuyasha, causing him to suffer in the flames.

Things were not looking so good for anyone.


	30. Saved by Who?

**-Dark Priestess, Tsubaki-**

A round man dressed in a black cloak is hovered over a pile of bones. He is old, and has a grey beard with piercing black eyes. He is he Dark Monk, Shintaro.

Shintaro: resurrecting Naraku was a mistake. That filthy vermin… running off and disobeying my orders! Not to mention my other resurrection… that headstrong…

He stopped talking to himself to see Naraku's poisonous insects appear before him with a demon puppet.

Naraku: Shintaro, long time no see. –smirks-

Shintaro: be gone, Naraku. I granted you life. Now leave mine be!

Naraku: come with me to my castle, and I shall grant you that wish.

Shintaro: -sigh- so be it.

They disappeared in a dark purple miasma.

* * *

**-Ryukotsusei Revived-**

Kagome: NO! INUYASHA!

She ran up to his burnt body and kneeled down next to it, tearing.

Kagome: don't die on me! You're alive, right? RIGHT?

Rin: Lord Sesshomaru…

Sesshomaru was bleeding, struggling on the ground, trying to get up with the support of his sword.

Sesshomaru: stay… back Rin… don't move.

Rin was crying now.

Rin: but My Lord….

Sesshomaru: I need… I need to protect you… so stay there! -growls-

Rin gulped and did as she was told. Natsuki and Kanta were winning the battle. Koga had passed out inside his glass box. Ayame was surrounded by thousands of dead wolf demons and Miroku was on the verge of death.

Sango: Miroku… -tears fall from her eyes- You're such an idiot… how could you do this to yourself?

Rin looked around. Everything was hopeless.

* * *

**-Evil Demon, Naraku-**

Naraku: why did you revive him?

Shintaro: the same reason why I revived you, of course.

Naraku: you really thought that he, of all people, would obey your orders?

Shintaro: he was supposed to be reborn without the same heart!

Naraku: you're a fool, Shintaro. For thinking that I would serve under you… let alone him…

Shintaro: what do you want, Naraku?

Naraku stood up and slammed the old monk against the wall.

Naraku: how do I defeat him?

Shintaro: How would I know?

Naraku pressed his claws into the monk's chest.

Shintaro: Fine! Fine, I will tell you!

He desperately told Naraku the method of defeating the undead. Naraku smiled.

Naraku: I have no use for you anymore.

And in an instant, the old monk died.

* * *

**-Like a Hurricane -**

A brilliant red light appeared from the forest, vanquishing everything in its path. It directly hit Natsuki, disintegrating her flesh in a matter of seconds.

Kanta: what is that?

From the tops of the trees, a figure floated down – his dark armor, long white ponytail and all.

Sesshomaru looked up to see who had possessed such great power and gasped.

Sesshomaru: Fa..Father…?

The mysterious man jumped into the air, smiling and looking down upon Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru (to himself): no, this is an illusion… it must be…

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly, only to suddenly widen them.

Inuyasha: that can't be… how… -tries to sit up and falls back down-

Kagome looked up. Who was that?

Totosai and Myoga appeared behind the figure.

Myoga: c'mon great Master, show your sons what you're made of! –jumping up and down-

Rin (to herself): he looks just like… Lord Sesshomaru.

Sango: he's so powerful… -looks at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha-

Inu Taisho: now, perish!

With one great leap and swipe of his mighty sword, Kanta disappeared into the bright red light produced from his attack.

He then proceeded to walking over to wear Sesshomaru and Inuyasha lay.

Inu Taisho: I leave you boys for a couple of decades and this is how you've been?

Kagome: that's… that's Inuyasha's father?


	31. Light Hearted

(A/N) before you read this, you MUST listen to the songs stated at the beginning of each scene. trust me, it is really NOT the same without it. especially for this chapter! TRUST ME, you'll thank me later ;)

* * *

**-Longing-**

Inu Taisho, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were walking through a valley together.

Inu Taisho: Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, it has certainly been a while.

Sesshomaru: -looks down then looks at his father- Is it really you, father?

Inu Taisho: you haven't changed a bit I see. –laughs-

Sesshomaru: but… why are you here?

Inu Taisho: we'll discuss facts later, son. My, you have grown into such a handsome young man, Sesshomaru. –puts a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder-

Sesshomaru said nothing as he looked at the great demon with serious eyes. The markings on his father's face, his sharp features, they were just as he remembered them.

Inu Taisho sighed as he faced Inuyasha, who seemed to be… blushing.

Inu Taisho: are you nervous, son?

Inuyasha: why the heck would I be nervous? I'm only meeting my father for the first time… in flesh…

Inu Taisho: -laughs- look at me, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha raised his eyes and met his father's.

Inu Taisho: almost a spitting image of your mother… yet not quite…

Inuyasha blushed again as he put his hands within his kimono sleeves and looked away.

Inu Taisho: boys, I have been watching you from above, and I have to say, you have developed immensely. You are two sons that I am most proud of. I hope you realize that.

He turns to face his sons and smiles.

Inu Taisho: two very different… yet so alike… tell me, you two are still protecting, yes?

He faced Sesshomaru who he knew would have the harder time answering this. But to his surprise, and Inuyasha's… Sesshomaru nodded.

Inu Taisho: that's my son.

The wind blew through the silver hairs of the three dog demons as they all stood there, absorbing each other's presences. For the first time in Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's lives, they felt as though they were… family.

* * *

**-To the End of Sorrow-**

Inu Taisho: I was resurrected from my grave by that foolish monk, Shintaro, in hopes that I would use my powers to assist him in his evil conquest.

Miroku: Master Inu no Taisho, I have studied that when a demon is resurrected from the grave by dark spiritual forces, their hearts are not supposed to return… but how is it that you were able to have your own free will?

Inu Taisho: It is because my spirit never left the earth.

Kagome: your spirit? –recalls memories- I remember now, when Sesshomaru and Inuyasha learned to use their swords together for the first time, your spirit came to us!

Inu Taisho nodded as he faced Inuyasha.

Inu Taisho: I was always looking out for you, Inuyasha. Despite what you think.

Inuyasha: I never said nothing… -looks away-

Inu Taisho: I know Inuyasha, that you may have felt as though I didn't care for you. It was unfair for me to die before we met, correct?

Inuyasha shrugged and looked away.

Rin: Master Inu Taisho…?

Inu Taisho looked behind Sesshomaru to see the mortal girl and looked puzzled.

Sesshomaru: son, who is she?

Sesshomaru closed his eyes then looked at Rin with a warm face.

Sesshomaru: she is Rin, father. The woman I vow to protect.

Inu Taisho stood up and ruffled his son's hair, despite the cold looks Sesshomaru was giving him.

Inu Taisho: yes, Rin?

Rin: -gulps- thank you… for saving Lord Sesshomaru… and the rest of us.

Inu Taisho crossed his arms and faced Sesshomaru, who was sitting cross legged, looking elsewhere.

Inu Taisho (to himself): Sesshomaru has learned compassion in more ways than I thought…

* * *

**-Swordsmith, Totosai-**

Everyone sat around a picnic blanket Kagome had brought as she prepared food for everyone.

Myoga: Totosai, I have a question.

Totosai: hmmm?

Myoga: if you claimed to have seen Master Inu Taisho on that night… why did you not approach him?

Totosai: hmmmmmmmm…. –scratches his head-

Inuyasha: yeah, I'm curious too.

Totosai: well….. I uh…..

Inuyasha: spit it out, old man! –beats Totosai's head-

Totosai: -bump forming- I thought he was a woman at first.

Inu Taisho: -mortified face- Totosai…

Totosai: yes great master?

Inu Taisho drew a fist and also beat Totosai, causing a second bump to form.

Totosai: like master like son I suppose –sigh-

Inuyasha: serves you right!

* * *

**-Happy Friends-**

Inu Taisho: what is this?

He held up a cup of Ramen in front of his face, shaking it and sniffing it.

Kagome: -smiles- it's called "Instant Noodles"

Inuyasha: father, you have to try it!

Inu Taisho: I guess it wouldn't hurt…

He took a sip at it, chewing the noodles carefully and inspecting the inside of the cup. His face immediately brightened.

Inu Taisho: this is amazing! Your cooking is superior Kagome! No wonder Inuyasha likes you so much. HEY SESSHOMARU!

Sesshomaru was sitting under the shade of the tree, taking a brief nap. His ears twitched at the sound of his father's excited voice. He opened one eye and turned his head ever so slightly.

Sesshomaru: yes, father?

Inu Taisho: have you tried Kagome's cooking? Come here! Father's orders!

Sesshomaru sighed as he walked over and unwillingly sat next to Rin.

Rin: Lord Sesshomaru, I know you don't eat human food much… but please, try some!

She held out her chopsticks and forced it into Sesshomaru's mouth. Everyone watched in awe. Especially Inu Taisho.

Inu Taisho (to himself): only that human girl could get away with such an act upon Sesshomaru…

Sesshomaru, his eyes still closed, chewed on the noodles inquisitively.

Jaken: Lord… Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru opened one eye, snatched Jaken's cup and walked back to the shade of the tree.

Jaken: -in tears- THAT WAS MINE, MY LORD!

Sesshomaru shot a death glare at his servant.

Jaken: but you can have it! –sulks-

Rin: here Master Jaken, you may share with me! –smiles-


	32. Sword of Life

(A/N) i love how the music makes everything better. heheheh!

* * *

**-Evil Demon, Naraku-**

Naraku: finally, my body is complete. –laughs- I am virtually indestructible.

He stood up, testing out his new arms and legs and smiled, returning to his human exterior.

Naraku: Find the Sword of Life and burn the heart of Inu Taisho… if that monk is correct, this shouldn't be too big of a problem. –frowns- but his sons…

He opened the door to his dark room and walked out slowly.

Naraku: now that Natsuki and Kanta are dead… I will have to grow stronger on my own. But with the power of one whole imitation Jewel, I will kill Inuyasha and his friends with one sweep of my hand –evil laugh-

His insects buzzed around him. Naraku turned to face them.

Naraku: keep an eye on them, and lead them to my castle. –grins-

* * *

**-Kagome and Inuyasha-**

Rin and Sesshomaru stood in a clearing of the woods. Everyone else, including Sesshomaru's father was a little ways away, gathering their things.

Rin: Lord Sesshomaru… what is it? Why is it that you brought me here?

Sesshomaru just stared at her with his smoldering golden eyes and didn't say a word.

Rin's own dark eyes were trembling.

Rin: Lord… Sesshomaru?

He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, hugging her. His hand rested on the back of her head as he closed his eyes. Rin was surprised.

Rin: uhhh…

Sesshomaru: Rin, I promise you, I will kill Naraku and obtain your lost memories.

The wind blew through their hair.

Rin: -smiles- Lord Sesshomaru… I have faith in you. Do you know why?

Sesshomaru puller her away and looked at her.

Rin: because… because now, you have your family and friends to help you.

Sesshomaru (to himself): my… family and friends…

Rin: -smiles- and don't even think of denying it, my Lord. But… thank you.

Sesshomaru was confused. The softness in her voice made him feel at ease. Thank you for what, exactly?

Rin tucked Sesshomaru's silver hair behind his ears.

Rin: thank you… for loving me.

Sesshomaru's eyes softened, and his face relaxed. A smile twitched onto his lips.

* * *

**-Searching For the Sacred Jewel-**

Inu Taisho: where could those two have gone?

Inuyasha: who, Sesshomaru and Rin?

Inu Taisho: hmmmm… son, can I ask you something?

Inu Taisho pushed Inuyasha a distance away from the others.

Inu Taisho: son… does Sesshomaru love Rin?

Inuyasha: -mortified face- how the heck would I know?

Inu Taisho: you don't get a brotherly intuition or anything?

Inuyasha: -cold face- Sesshomaru and I aren't exactly… close yet.

Inu Taisho: hmmm –scratches his chin- Sesshomaru's mother would not be too happy about that I suppose… -sigh- first her husband, now her son…

Inuyasha: are we done here? –half closes his eyes in frustration and looks away-

Inu Taisho: when do you think they'll get married?

Inuyasha: - falls to the ground then gets up quickly- DAD! WHAT ON EARTH. WHO DO YOU THINK I AM?

Inu Taisho: -turns around- then again, I guess you boys don't have time for such things… not until Naraku is dead of course.

Inuyasha: exactly!

Inu Taisho: -turns to face Inuyasha- okay, it's settled. –pounds fist into hand- The wedding will be after the death of Naraku! –laughs and grabs Inuyasha, putting him into a headlock- I'M SO PROUD OF MY BOYS!

Inuyasha's arms flew around while his father was laughing.

**-The second half of the "Searching for the Sacred Jewel" song should start here. (1:02)-**

From a distance, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Myoga and Totosai all watched Inuyasha and Inu Taisho.

Kagome: -smiles- Lord Inu Taisho is really happy to see his boys again.

Sango: -giggles- I can imagine… both his sons are worth being proud of don't you think?

Myoga: yes, my great Lord Inu Taisho may be a horrifying demon in battle, but when it comes to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, he is just as fatherly as he is strong.

Totosai: hmmmmm, where did that brat get off to anyways? –scratches his head-

Myoga: you mean, Sesshomaru?

Totosai nodded.

Miroku: he took Rin into the forest a while ago –smiles-

Kagome (to herself): -watching Inuyasha- who wouldn't be proud of those two? They both have grown so much… -smiles-

Miroku: Kagome? What are you thinking?

Kagome: oh, nothing. Don't worry about it. –laughs-

Sesshomaru appeared from the forest, talking to Rin who was walking by his side.

Kagome (to herself): I just hope Inuyasha and Sesshomaru can learn to work together in order to defeat Naraku….

* * *

**-Sign of Unrest-**

Inu Taisho: we're getting closer…

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru nodded. Naraku's stench was everywhere. They stood, the three of them back to back, each holding the handle of their sword. Something was approaching.

Miroku: the demonic aura is incredibly strong.

Sango nodded and Kilala growled at the sky.

A giant dragon like demon flew overhead, ignoring Inuyasha and his friends down below.

Kagome: what is that thing?

Inu Taisho: a dragon… and I'll tell you right now that its intentions aren't very good…

Rin: Lord Sesshomaru… the demon is heading towards the village behind us…

Inuyasha: a village! Why would a demon like that want to attack such a small village?

Miroku: hmmm… something doesn't quite make sense.

Sango: what do you mean?

Miroku: the dragon came from the direction of Naraku, but why would it not attack us?

Sesshomaru: let's go.

Sesshomaru sped off into the trees, towards the village.

Shippo: Sesshomaru is going to save that village?

Jaken: fool! Lord Sesshomaru couldn't care less about the humans! He obviously senses something greater than that!

Inu Taisho: -blinks- I guess so... let's follow. Quickly Inuyasha!

They all ran back towards the village to see Sesshomaru there, standing at the edge.

Sesshomaru: I cannot enter, there is a barrier.

Inuyasha: -scoffs- step aside.

He drew his red Tetseiga, which cut the barrier in half. Quickly, they ran towards the burning houses and dead bodies. The dragon was seen, sitting on one of the temples, wrapping its tail around it.

Inuyasha jumped up to attack it, but the dragon flicked its tail, sending Inuyasha falling to the ground.

The dragon then proceeded to put a sword from the temple inside its mouth and flew away in an instant.


	33. It Failed!

(A/N) review review review! i promise to throw in some more sesshy/rin fluff!

* * *

**-Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel-**

Kagome: the Sword of Life?

Myoga: this is a serious issue we have on our hands here.

Inuyasha: quit blabbering and tell us what you need to say!

Myoga: patience, Master Inuyasha.

Inu Taisho: the Sword of Life was forged by one of the greatest demon slayers in recorded history. I'm surprised Sango, you haven't heard of it before?

Sango: I have… but I always thought that was a myth. Father always told me that it was unlikely that it actually existed.

Inu Taisho: The sword was created with the sole intention to slay demons. It cannot slay a human, and with every demon killed, the sword becomes more powerful.

Inuyasha: so?

Inu Taisho: but when it was forged, the sword became possessed by a demon itself…

Myoga: that's when things started to turn around.

Miroku: but why would Naraku desire such a sword? He does not need aid at all whatsoever…

Myoga: centuries have passed since the sword was created, and with the events that occurred, it has become very different.

**-Evil Spirits desiring the Sacred Jewel, the second part (1:05)-**

Myoga: powerful demons that have been resurrected from the dead can only be destroyed by taking the heart.

Inu Taisho nodded.

Totosai: I remember now, the sword grew too powerful for the demon slayer. All it wanted to was blood from powerful demons' hearts.

Myoga: with one stab of the sword, the heart can be obtained.

Inu Taisho: but that is not the issue. Once that is achieved, the one wielding it will be granted another life.

Sesshomaru listened intentively. He was starting to understand Naraku's intentions.

Inuyasha: another life? That's impossible!

Inu Taisho shook his head.

Inu Taisho: unfortunately it is.

Inuyasha: but I still don't get it. Why does Naraku want that stupid thing anyways?

Sesshomaru: fool, Naraku wants to kill father and obtain another life.

Myoga: -sweating excessively- this is a serious problem! What will we do! What will we do? –jumping up and down-

Sesshomaru: isn't it obvious? Kill the dragon carrying the sword.

Sesshomaru stood up and started walking in the direction of the dragon's path.

* * *

**-Attack-**

Koga: take that!

Koga thrust himself into the air and pounded his fist on the dragon's head.

It fell to the floor with a loud bone crushing sound.

Ayame took the flower from her hair and stabbed the heart of the dragon as it let out a piercing scream.

Koga: Ayame, be careful!

He picked up his wife and took her to safety from the flinging tail of the enraged dragon.

Koga: what is that thing?

Koga ran and picked up the sword that was carried by the creature.

Ayame: look out!

The dragon reached for Koga with its giant claws but Koga jumped, dodging the attack and using the sword to slay the demon.

The head of the dragon rolled off, as its body finally stopped moving. Ayame looked mortified, then looked at the sword.

Ayame: what a powerful sword…

The blade glowed a blue-ish light that surrounded Koga as well.

* * *

**-Sign of Unrest-**

Inuyasha and his friends ran into a clearing in the forest where they saw the dragon, slain, and Koga holding the Sword of Life.

Inuyasha: I knew I could smell a mangy wolf…

Koga: oh it's you. What do you want?

Sesshomaru: hand over the sword.

Koga: hey, I found it first. –growls-

Koga looks to see Inu Taisho, widening his eyes.

Koga: wait… I know you. Aren't you the Great Dog Demon of the West?

Inu Taisho nodded as Ayame bowed her head immediately.

Koga: what are you doing here anyways?

Inuyasha: we're looking for Naraku, can't you tell?

Koga crossed his arms and scoffed.

Koga: sure, whatever.

Ayame: please, tell us, why was this demon heading to Naraku with the strange sword?

Kagome: that's the Sword of Life that Naraku wants to use to kill Lord Inu Taisho.

Ayame: oh… Koga… maybe we should give it to them. –scared-

Koga dropped the sword on the ground and looked away.

Koga: do what you want, it's none of my interest.

Just then, a couple of Naraku's insects flew in and grabbed the sword, escaping with it in their tiny hands.

Kagome: Inuyasha! Look!

Inuyasha: damn! Iron Reaver Soul-

Sesshomaru: don't kill them, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: huh? But, they have the sword!

Sesshomaru: let them lead us to Naraku.

Koga: I'm coming too!

Inuyasha: stay out of this!

Koga: not a chance, mutt face! Let's go! –runs towards the insects-

* * *

**-Fang Sword, Tessaiga-**

Inuyasha: WIND SCAR!

The wind scar trailed around Naraku's barrier, but failed.

Inuyasha: what! It didn't work?

Totosai: oh no…

Inuyasha: what's happening to my sword, old man!

Totosai: nothing is happening to the sword… but it seems that Naraku has found a way to repel the Tetseiga's wind scar…

Kagome: you're joking!

Inuyasha tried again, but the light from his attack just bounced off of the barrier.

Koga: what's going on mutt? I thought that sword of yours could destroy all barriers!

Inuyasha: IT CAN! –grr- WIND SCAR!

Inu Taisho: son, stop. There is no use in trying right now. Naraku has done this to buy himself some time. Possibly trying to master the secrets of the Sword of Life.

Everyone stood, wondering what to do. Before anyone could suggest anything however, Rin fell to the ground, unconscious.


	34. Forever

**-Dead Soul-**

Sesshomaru: Rin…

He took her in his arms and placed her on the soft grass bed.

Inuyasha: what's wrong with her?

They had escaped to clearing inside the woods for the night, considering the wind scar wasn't working on Naraku's barrier.

Inu Taisho placed a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

Inu Taisho: son, rest assured she will be okay.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything as he averted his eyes back on Rin's body.

Myoga: it looks like she's just passed out.

Kagome: why though?

Koga and his wolves were a little distance away, resting under a giant oak tree.

Ayame: Koga… what do you think happened to the poor girl?

Koga: who knows, maybe she passed out from fear.

Jaken (to himself): I wonder what happened to Rin… Lord Sesshomaru does not look very well… if this is the work of that wretched demon, Naraku, Lord Sesshomaru will surely kill him sooner! I almost pity that fool!

* * *

**-Evil Demon, Naraku-**

Naraku: -laughs- so, this is the Sword of Life is it…

He held it up and examined its blade.

Naraku: with this, I will destroy that mutt Inu Taisho as well as his sons. Without mercy. -narrows eyes-

He walked up to the barrier and smiled.

Naraku: so, Inuyasha. I see you have found that your wind scar has failed on my barrier this time. –laughs- that's right. With every passing second, I grow stronger. Try to defeat me! –evil laugh-

* * *

**-Sit Down-**

Shippo: this is all your fault!

Inuyasha: what did you say to me! –waving his fist-

Shippo: if you weren't so weak, you could have taken down Naraku's barrier!

Inuyasha: -turning red- why you…

Shippo: -crosses his arms- that's right! You heard me! Now Rin is on the verge of death! You know, sometimes I wonder why Kagome puts up with you.

Inuyasha pounded Shippo's head, forming a bump.

Shippo: -crying- you know it's true!

Miroku: -laughing- now, now, this isn't a time to be fighting. We have a lot on our hands here!

Sango: c'mon Inuyasha, don't beat on the little guy…

Inuyasha: FOR YOUR INFORMATION, YOU LITTLE BRAT, KAGOME PUTS UP WITH ME BECAUSE SHE NEEDS ME!

Kagome: …what's THAT supposed to mean?

Inuyasha: uhhh… nothing, I mean… you… well its true aint it? –eye twitches-

Kagome: -steam coming out of her ears- Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: no, wait. Kagome I didn't mean it like that!

Kagome: SIT!

(BOOM)

Inuyasha: -whimpering- Why'd you do that!

Kagome: SIT!

(BOOM)

Miroku/ Sango: -sigh- he never learns…

Kagome: SIT, SIT, SIT!

(BOOM, BOOM, BOOM)

Inu Taisho widened his eyes, staring at his son who was now half buried underground.

Inu Taisho: well… I hate to say this son, but you're whipped.

Inuyasha: -ear twitches- thanks… father.

Kagome: I can't believe you just said that, Inuyasha! UGH! –stomps away-

Inu Taisho jumped out of the way, letting Kagome pass.

Inu Taisho (to himself): you know a human is remarkable when she can make a demon like me shake in fear –sigh-

* * *

**-Beautiful Memories-**

Koga and his wolves were fast asleep under the light of the full moon. Ayame was curled up against her husband's chest, sleeping soundly. Inuyasha and his friends surrounded a fire, fast asleep as well, recuperating their strengths. The events of the day wore each and every one of them out. AhUn and Jaken had chosen a spot in a moss bed to rest.

Sesshomaru couldn't afford to blink an eye. Rin was more vulnerable to danger than ever, especially now. Her body was wrapped in Sesshomaru's fluff.

He sat on the cliff edge and stared out into the moon. Hearing footsteps approaching from behind, Sesshomaru turned to see his father sit next to him.

Inu Taisho: can't sleep, son?

Sesshomaru looked back at the sky, not saying a word.

Inu Taisho: tell me, are you worried for the human girl?

Sesshomaru looked away.

Sesshomaru: I am just concerned with Naraku's intention… that's all.

There was a brief moment of silence as the wind blew gently, cooling them off.

**-Beautiful Memories, the second half (0:41)-**

Inu Taisho: -sigh- are you ashamed of me, Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru looked at his father.

Sesshomaru: ashamed?

Inu Taisho: isn't that why you won't admit to having strong feelings for this Rin? Because your great father died for a mortal woman?

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. It wasn't about that. Not anymore at least.

Inu Taisho: or maybe you are unsure of yourself?

Sesshomaru: I…

Inu Taisho: don't worry about it, son. I'm just happy for you.

After a long pause.

Sesshomaru: what happened to her?

Inu Taisho: has she been put under a curse by Naraku recently?

Sesshomaru recalled the previous events and nodded.

Inu Taisho: getting close to such a strong demonic aura, especially for a human can do that. And Naraku's curse may be acting up again.

Sesshomaru (to himself): Rin's life is in danger…

Inu Taisho: Sesshomaru… do you wish to spend the rest of your life with this woman?

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. He never even dreamed of it, knowing that Rin's life was mortal.

Sesshomaru: father… surely you know that she will die, and I will live for centuries…

Inu Taisho: The Sword, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: what are you talking about?

Inu Taisho: -smiles- if a mortal kills a demon, such as Naraku, with the Sword of Life, he or she will become immortal.

Sesshomaru stared into the golden eyes of his father.

Inu Taisho: think about it, son. -pats Sesshomaru's shoulder-

His father stood up to leave.

Inu Taisho: there is someone here to see you –smirks- goodnight Sesshomaru.

* * *

**-Longing-**

Rin: Lord Sesshomaru?

She walked over and sat next to him, handing him his fluff back and smiling weakly.

Sesshomaru: Rin, are you well? You should rest…

Rin: I don't know exactly what happened to me… but…

Sesshomaru turned to face her, brushing an unexpected tear from her cheek.

Rin: memories started to flood back into my head when we reached the barrier. Next thing I know, I'm unconscious…

Sesshomaru: your… memories?

Rin: -with sad eyes- Lord Sesshomaru, I'm so sorry.

Sesshomaru: why are you apologizing?

Rin: you must have been so worried, all because of me again. –sniff-

Sesshomaru: -surprised, looks away- don't say such foolish things.

Rin: -wipes tears- you're right Lord Sesshomaru. I'm sorry.

Sesshomaru (to himself): to kill Naraku with the Sword of Life… will grant Rin immortality.

He looked at her as she smiled at the bright moon overhead.

Sesshomaru (to himself): are these selfish thoughts? Rin could never destroy Naraku… her life would be at risk.

Rin: Lord Sesshomaru? Are you alright?

Sesshomaru: hmmm. Yes, Rin. –sigh- (to himself) I cannot put her in danger, not anymore. I will personally destroy Naraku.

Sesshomaru stood up and picked Rin up bridal style. He looked down at her tired face and half smiled.

Sesshomaru: it's late. I'll take you somewhere comfortable to sleep.

Rin (to herself): I remember now… I promised myself when I was younger that I would stay with Lord Sesshomaru forever…

He placed her down gently and handed her his fluff again. She closed her eyes, smiling.

Rin (to herself): yes, I remember now..._forever_...

Sesshomaru sat cross legged next to her body and watched her drift to sleep, wondering why she was smiling so much.

Inu Taisho watched from a distance with a small smirk on his face.

Inu Taisho (to himself): son, I want you to be happy.

* * *

(A/N) okay, i finally finished adding all the song titles to the previous chapters! sooo much work! but it's definately worth it. i re-read my own story, with the music this time= SO MUCH BETTER.

please review? and let me know my reviewers are still alive? :P


	35. Face to Face with Naraku

**-Dilemma-**

Inuyasha: I don't get it! Damn, why doesn't my Wind Scar work on this stupid barrier?

Koga: Let me see if I can try….

Koga ran full speed at the barrier, just to be thrown back.

Sesshomaru: fool, if Inuyasha cannot break it, then how do you expect yourself to?

Rin (to herself): I'm feeling it again… my head…

She clutched her head in pain and fell on her knees. Sesshomaru quickly went to her aid, helping her up.

Inu Taisho: -gasps- it makes sense now! Son, put Rin down.

Sesshomaru, confused, did as he was told. Inu Taisho walked up to Rin and looked at her sternly.

Inu Taisho: Inuyasha's sword does not affect it… because it is made of Rin's memories! Rin… this may be a bit too much to ask of you right now, but you must try to touch the barrier.

Sesshomaru: father… she'll be thrown back as well.

Inu Taisho: trust me! Rin… can you do it?

Rin nodded, weakly and placed her hand on the mysterious purple light. In an instant, lights went flying as Rin held in her screams. Memories of all sorts, painful and good flooded into her head. She fell back, wincing and the barrier ceased to exist.

* * *

**-Naraku's Treachery-**

Naraku: -laughs loudly- so finally, you decided to show up.

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Inu Taisho and Koga stood in front of Naraku.

Naraku held the Sword of Life and pointed it at Inu Taisho.

Naraku: first things first… Inu Taisho, you will perish!

Suddenly, a hoard of a thousand demons appeared from behind Naraku. He motioned for them to attack as they quickly flew down towards Inuyasha and his friends.

While this was happening, Naraku transformed into an extremely large, scaly, spiny, demon.

Naraku: and this is only a part of my true form! –laughs-

Koga: damn it all, Inuyasha, I'll take care of those filthy demons.

Inuyasha nodded as Koga sped off to protect the humans.

* * *

**-Attack-**

Inuyasha: so Naraku, I see you've become uglier within the past decade.

Naraku: Inuyasha, you still haven't learned to keep that big mouth of yours shut I see.

Sesshomaru: Do not waste my time.

Sesshomaru jumped into the air and slashed at Naraku, causing Naraku to jump back and extend one of his scaly arms at Sesshomaru. He dodged it and landed on the ground, growling.

Naraku: and Sesshomaru, still hot tempered I see. DIE!

From Naraku's mouth, he spat a dark purple light which Sesshomaru was quick enough to dodge. Inu Taisho and Inuyasha also jumped away from the light.

Inuyasha: what the heck is that thing?

Inu Taisho: it is a light form of Miasma. Be careful boys.

Inuyasha: don't worry about it, watch this. WIND SCAR!

The wind scar snaked its way towards Naraku but the evil demon laughed and swatted the attack away, as if it was a pesky fly.

Naraku: your old tricks won't work on me! –spits out poison-

Inuyasha hit the poison attacks with his sword and growled.

Inuyasha: damn! What am I supposed to do?

Inu Taisho: son, listen to me. You and Sesshomaru must work together. I'm tired of you two battling as if it were a free for all.

Sesshomaru: I refuse to work with the half bree—

Inu Taisho glared at Sesshomaru who stopped talking in an instant.

* * *

**-Attack (continued)-**

Sango: Hirakotsu!

The boomerang flew, slaughtering many demons then flew back to Sango who caught it with skillful craft.

Miroku: I'll use the wind tunnel!

Kagome: oh no, don't you dare mister, you're not fully recovered from the last time, remember?

Miroku withdrew his hand and stepped back as Kagome shot her sacred arrow.

Ayame: -pounds the ground, causing her sharp leaves to form- there's so many of them!

Koga: what a waste of my time… -kicks the demons-

Koga's wolves also ran alongside Kilala, biting the demons to death and slaughtering them with their claws.

Kagome: Rin, are you alright?

Rin weakly smiled and nodded.

Rin: I'm okay, I remember everything now. –looks to where Sesshomaru is- Lord Sesshomaru… please be careful.

* * *

**-Attack (the second part- 1:08)-**

Inu Taisho: I have faith in you, now go!

Inuyasha: -growls- this better work… WIND SCAR!

Upon releasing the wind scar, Sesshomaru slashed his Tokijin. The blue and yellow light from their attack formed together in a large spiral and hit Naraku.

Naraku: what's this?

A direct hit.

Chunks of his body flew everywhere, landing around Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha: is it over?

Sesshomaru: -narrows his eyes- no.

Sure enough, Naraku put himself together and laughed.

Naraku: why, that tickled. –smirks-

Inu Taisho: I've had enough of this.

He drew his own sword and jumped at Naraku. With one mighty swing, the red light that came from his sword hit the demon. Inu Taisho landed on the opposite side and waited as the chunks from Naraku's body fell from the sky.

Just then Naraku's hand, which fell off from his body, attacked the back of Inu Taisho, cutting him straight across the back. He fell to the floor.

Inuyasha: father!

* * *

**-Fight to Death-**

Inu Taisho picked himself up and wiped the blood from his mouth.

Inu Taisho: it's going to take a lot more to kill me, Naraku.

Inu Taisho started to transform into his dog form.

Naraku: no! –growls-

Sesshomaru: -glares and steps back-

While Inu Taisho transformed into the great dog demon, Naraku had also transformed.

Kagome: he's huge!

The two demons collided, attacking each other with all their might in the sky.

Inuyasha: what now?

Sesshomaru: watch yourself, Inuyasha –narrows his eyes- look after your human.

With that, Sesshomaru turned around, placed his sword back in its sheath and jumped over to where Rin was. With his light whip, he killed off the remaining demons.

Sesshomaru: if you value your life, escape from here at once.

Kagome: not a chance! I'm staying right here with Inuyasha!

Sesshomaru: stubborn human… -turns around and faces his father- who knows how long this battle will go on for….

Then suddenly, Inu Taisho howled in pain as his blood dripped from Naraku's demon claws.


	36. Happiness in Death

**-Dilemma-**

Myoga: oh no! Master Inu Taisho!

Inu Taisho fell onto the ground, bloodied and cut everywhere. He had transformed back into his human form as he struggled to move.

Inuyasha: father! Damn you Naraku!

Naraku: -laughs- this is the end for you Inu Taisho! Naraku wielded the Sword of Life and strived to stab Inu Taisho in the heart. However, before the blade could meet with the dog demon, Kagome's arrow shot through Naraku's arm as the sword dropped, just barely missing the Inu Taisho's face.

Kagome and Rin ran, dragging Inu Taisho to safety while Sesshomaru angrily jumped up and attacked Naraku with his own sword.

Sesshomaru: you tried to kill my father –eyes glowing red- you bastard.

Naraku: that wench, Kagome!

Naraku reached for the Sword again and fought off the very quick Sesshomaru. Inuyasha too joined the battle, slicing Naraku wherever he could.

Koga growled as he ran around Naraku, diminishing the miasma. Koga looked up at Naraku. There was absolutely no hope. Naraku was huge, even for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Kagome: Inuyasha, look out!

Before Inuyasha could see, Naraku pierced him square in the chest with his poison claw as Inuyasha fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

**-Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel-**

Inu Taisho struggled to breathe. Everyone had surrounded his bloodied body.

Kagome: Master Inu Taisho, hang in there!

Inu Taisho: no, do not mind me. My time is almost up.

Rin: Please, don't say such things!

Inu Taisho: Rin, I would like to have a word with you.

Rin nodded as Inu Taisho grabbed her hand. She was surprised at first, but listened carefully to the great and fallen dog demon.

Inu Taisho: Rin, you must slay Naraku.

Rin: what? Me? Lord Inu Taisho I don't think you understand…

Inu Taisho: you must use the Sword of Life and pierce Naraku's heart. It is the only way.

Rin: the only way to what?

Inu Taisho: you will understand later, it hurts to breathe. But please, promise me you will. Promise a dying man you will

Rin: -wipes the tears from her eyes- alright, I'll do my best…

Kagome placed a hand on Rin's shoulder.

Kagome: I'll help you out, just focus on the target okay? –weak smile-

* * *

**-Spiritual Power-**

Naraku held a half dead Inuyasha in one claw and a terribly bloodied Sesshomaru in the other.

Koga and Ayame were unconscious on the floor surrounded by their pack of dead wolves. Sango and Miroku had been poisoned by the miasma.

Naraku: -laughs- so, this is the end of the filthy dog family, is it?

He threw Inuyasha down and bound Sesshomaru to the floor with one hand and held the Sword of Life to his neck.

Naraku: your time is up, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. He had no feeling in his limbs, which made it impossible to move.

As the blade struck down, Sesshomaru felt warm blood on his face. It wasn't his… he opened his eyes.

Sesshomaru: F..Father…

Inu Taisho's eyes were wide and he screamed in pain. Looking at his son, he pulled a half smile.

Inu Taisho: son… I just want… I just want you to be happy.

And with that, the heart of the dog demon was pulled out by the blade as Naraku threw the corpse aside.

Naraku: such a fool. Now, join your father in death!

He lifted the sword high, only to have the arm holding it cut off by Kagome's arrow.

Kagome: I don't think so!

Naraku extended his spiny tail at Kagome, but stopped abruptly. Looking down, he saw that the Sword of Life was skewered through his chest.

He turned around to see that Rin, holding her eyes shut, held the sword and pulled it out, revealing Naraku's heart in the process.

Everything went black for Sesshomaru.


	37. Thank you, Inu Taisho

**-To the End of Sorrow-**

Rin's tears filled her eyes as she sat there, the Sword of Life bloody in her hands and corpses everywhere.

Kagome fell onto her knees as she started to ball. Crawling over to Inuyasha, she lifted his head onto her lap.

The sun was shining once again after Naraku and his castle disintegrated.

Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kilala were in a deep state of coma.

Koga and Ayame could be dead, no one knew. Their pack was slaughtered.

Inu Taisho's body was lying face down against the bloodied dirt.

AhUn whimpered in pain as it revealed a lifeless looking Jaken from under its belly.

Inuyasha had stopped breathing and Sesshomaru was unconscious, wounded.

Rin: I… you… -walks over to Sesshomaru and kneels down-

Kagome: no one is awake… but we're unscratched… they didn't deserve this!

Rin threw herself over Sesshomaru, hugging him and crying.

Rin: please, be alive, Lord Sesshomaru… please…

The sun was starting to set and there was no sign of recovery from anyone.

* * *

**-Sad Song-**

Night time had fallen. Kagome and Rin buried the bodies of the wolves and Inu Taisho, offering their prayers. Rin stood, crying in front of Inu Taisho's burial site.

Rin: please, go to a better place, Lord Inu Taisho. –sniff- I tried to save him… I did as you said… -tears fall onto the dry soil- I granted your dying wish. So please, if you are there… save Lord Sesshomaru and the others.

Her tears stained the dirt as she clutched her flowers.

Rin: please… Lord Inu Taisho… I love… I love Sesshomaru. He can't die, not because of me.

She fell onto her knees.

Rin: Lord Inu Taisho, I want… I want to be happy. –crying hard now-

Kagome (to herself): Poor Rin…

A warm breeze swept over them

Sesshomaru: Rin…?

Rin opened her eyes and turned around. There, standing behind her was a sight more beautiful than life itself.

Rin (to herself): -gasp- Lord.. Sesshomaru? –out loud- Lord Sesshomaru!

* * *

**-To the End of Feelings-**

Koga: ughh… where am I? –rubs his head-

Ayame: I'm… alive? Koga! You're alive too!

Koga: well, of course! –looks around- what the hell happened?

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes to see Kagome's face, wet with tears.

Inuyasha: Ka..gome..?

Kagome: oh my goodness… -wipes tears- you're okay!

Inuyasha: what happened?

Kagome: I thought you left me –hugs Inuyasha and balls-

Inuyasha: huh…? –blushes-

Sango: -coughs- Miroku?

Miroku: -opens his eyes- Sango… -touches her face-

Sango: is it over now?

Miroku nodded and closed his eyes again.

Shippo: oh man… do I have a headache… -gasp- where did Naraku go?

Kilala: -weak meow-

Jaken jumped up, surprised and looked around.

Jaken: how the heck am I alive?

Rin and Sesshomaru appeared, holding hands.

Rin: Master Inu no Taisho saved you.

* * *

**-Beautiful Memories-**

Koga and Ayame prayed on the burials of their wolf comrades. Ayame had tears in her eyes as Koga put his strong arm around her.

Koga: Your deaths will not go unseen.

Ayame: -closes her eyes- thank you… all of you... and please be happy in the afterlife.

Miroku and Sango paid their respects to Inu Taisho's grave as they walked away, solemnly.

Kagome: Inuyasha…?

Inuyasha stood at his father's grave and looked down. Droplets fell from his eyes as he clenched his fists.

Inuyasha: you did not die in vain, father. Thank you for saving us.

Sesshomaru walked up to Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru: so, I witness the second death of father…

He walked up to the mound of dirt and closed his eyes.

Sesshomaru (to himself): Father… you knew all along. Thank you.

He looked up at the sky, seeing a glimpse of the great dog demon once more. He smiled and looked at Rin.

Jaken: oh my, your father must have summoned his last strengths, even in death to save our lives! –bows down to the grave- I am forever indebted to you, oh great one.

**-Beautiful Memories (the second part- 0:41)**

Sesshomaru walked away and stood in front of Rin.

Sesshomaru: Rin, you saved my life.

Rin: I just did… what I had to do. –blushes-

Sesshomaru took her hand and held it for a moment.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at the two, raising their eyebrows. Miroku and Sango watched from behind a rock. Ayame and Koga hid behind a tree and spied. Kilala, Shippo and Jaken stood under a tree, watching the two, fascinated.

Shippo: what are they gonna do?

Jaken: silence, fool! –nervously biting his nails- you can do it Lord Sesshomaru!

Kagome: -whispers- Inuyasha? What's going on?

Inuyasha: -blushes- how the heck would I know? –looks away-

Miroku: it appears that Sesshomaru is going to confess something big.

Sango: that's so romantic! Even for him…

Ayame: wow, Koga… how cute is that?

Koga: -pfft- I could do better.

Ayame rolled her eyes as the two wolves focused their attention on Rin and Sesshomaru again.

Sesshomaru's body leaned closer into Rin's. Their noses touched, as the sun set behind them, casting a lovely shadow against the dry dirt.

For a brief moment, their lips touched. Rin could feel a smile on his own lips as a stream of tears rolled down her cheek.

Sesshomaru: -softly- Tell me, Rin, why are you crying?

Rin: because… I'm happy, Lord Sesshomaru.

And for a long moment, the two stared into each other with trembling eyes, not saying a single word. Sesshomaru took her hand and guided her towards the woods.

Rin: where are we going, Lord Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: There is something I need to ask you, privately.

* * *

(A/N) :Hey guys, as you can probably sense, this story is coming to an end! almost... not quite yet though :D

please, review! I've been getting thousands of hits and views on this story, but no one bothers to tell me anything about it . does it really suck that bad? D:


	38. Immortality

**-Kagome and Inuyasha-**

Sesshomaru took Rin to a field blooming with pink and white flowers. Near it, was the sound of the trickling water from the little stream. The birds drinking from it quickly fluttered away when they saw Sesshomaru and Rin approaching. From a far off distance, thunder could be heard.

Sesshomaru put her down and as she looked around and smiled. It smelled as though it was going to rain as the soft breeze floated by, but the beauty right before Rin's eyes distracted her from all thoughts of the weather.

Sesshomaru took a step closer to her, wearing nothing but his white and red kimono, the kimono she knew so well. Next to his beauty, she always felt self conscious, something she never wanted to admit before. She realized that her kimono, the tight white one with the red embroidery matched his and blushed to herself. His armor was not necessary now; he never looked so at ease. Despite the darkness of the clouds rolling in, his golden eyes seemed to sparkle, shining through the coldness of his heart.

Sesshomaru: Rin…

Rin faced upwards at her lord with large, dark, trembling eyes. It was hard to believe that the treacherous events happened not so long ago.

Rin: yes, Lord Sesshomaru? What is it that you wanted to ask me?

There was a brief moment of silence as Sesshomaru's silver hair moved gently in the wind. His mouth formed a tight line, a clear indication that he was unsure of himself, if not nervous.

She suddenly started to remember the times when she was a little girl. She would watch Sesshomaru with the utmost concentration. Every detail of his face she grew to memorize, every action she found fascinating. As a young woman, she found that at times, she could not look at her lord in the same way. Even though she knew more about Sesshomaru than anyone else, other than Jaken, there were quite a few moments she felt as though he was trying harder to hold back his emotions.

Rin wanted to comfort him, and reassure him that everything was alright now, but alas, she kept her hands held in tight fists against her sides. Despite what she wanted, she knew she had to control herself.

Sesshomaru: my father is dead… -clenches fists- and I was powerless to stop it.

Rin: -looks down with sad eyes- it's not your fault—

Sesshomaru: but you saved me… and for that I am forever grateful.

Rin (to herself): he dragged me all the way out here just to thank me?

Sesshomaru: but, there is one thing that I would like to ask of you.

Rin (to herself): what could he possibly want at a time like this? Maybe he wants me to leave…

Sesshomaru: -calmly- Rin, are you listening?

She quickly shot her head up and nodded. He took a step closer and reached for her hand which had gone white from the grip of her fist and squeezed it, never changing his facial expression.

Rin (to herself): what's he doing? Lord Sesshomaru doesn't seem like himself…

Sesshomaru: Rin… will you… will you be my wife?

**-Kagome and Inuyasha (the second part- 1:59)-**

Time stopped. Everything around them ceased to make noise. The water stopped moving, the birds stopped chirping. Rin wondered if God had stopped time momentarily to allow her to think of an appropriate answer.

His wife? Her, Rin… he wanted her to be his wife? Her mouth went dry, and her knees startled to buckle. Next thing she knew, she had clumsily fallen over, only to be caught by a Sesshomaru's strong arm. So, time hadn't stopped.

As if to reassure her, droplets of rain started to fall from the sky. In that position, she gathered her tongue and formed a quiet "yes" and that was all Sesshomaru needed. It was an invitation to kiss her, and an acceptance of his love.

The rain started to fall heavily as Sesshomaru and Rin kissed, his body engulfing hers. The rain soaked their faces, their hair, their clothes, anything that was out in the open…but they didn't care. Carefully, and slowly, he brought her down to the ground, empowering her in the kiss as she clutched onto the collar of his kimono. She let herself be vulnerable to his strong body as the warm rain continued to fall, creating a mist around them

* * *

**-Rin and Sesshomaru-**

Inuyasha: geez, what one earth is taking them so long?

Kagome: Inuyasha, come now. Think of how romantic it is!

Inuyasha: -makes a thinking face, blinks, then shudders- ew…

Kagome: it is not "ew". –sigh- he's probably confessing his love for her as we speak!

Sango joined in on the fantasizing and blushed with Kagome.

Inuyasha: pfft, girls…

Miroku: ladies, think about it logically here. Would Sesshomaru of all people do such a thing?

Jaken: What did you say about Lord Sesshomaru!

Miroku: -bead of sweat forms- nothing! –nervous laugh- merely that he isn't exactly the type to be all romantic… -mumbles- c'mon Inuyasha, back me up here…

Inuyasha: Miroku is right… the day Sesshomaru even tries anything romantic is the day I turn into a cat.

Jaken: fools! Lord Sesshomaru has a very calm and cold demeanor. On the outside, he is a beautiful and unapproachable demon, a killing machine, a heartless heartbreaker! But on the inside, he's got feelings that will warm anyone's heart!

A rock appears from the distance, hitting the back of Jaken's head. The imp fell over and sighed.

Jaken: and he was standing right behind me the whole time…

Sesshomaru appeared with Rin at his side. They were both drenched.

Miroku: -jaw drops- you two… are very wet… -turns red- talk about a quickie…

Sango smacks Miroku.

Sango: get your head out of the gutter, monk.

* * *

**-Old Flea, Myoga-**

Myoga: Master Inuyasha!

Inuyasha slapped his neck, revealing the flea. He looked at Myoga and sighed.

Inuyasha: where have you been?

Myoga: Totosai grew very scared, so I took him to a safe place while you battled of course!

Kagome: hmm, Totosai was scared? Or was it you…

Myoga: how dare you question me! Totosai, tell them!

Totosai: huh? Hmmm, yes! –scratches his head- Myoga was very scared indeed!

Everyone sighed in unison.

Myoga: so, what happened?

Sango: you mean, you don't know at all what happened?

Myoga: I'm afraid so…

Kagome: I'll get a fire going, it's getting dark. Rin, why ARE you and Sesshomaru so wet?

Miroku chuckles to himself as Rin's eyes widened.

Rin: no it was nothing like that! –blushes- It started to rain where we were… -sneezes-

Kagome: you're going to catch a cold! That's it, I'm definitely starting a fire!

* * *

**-To the End of Sorrow-**

Myoga: -wailing- MASTER INU TAISHO IS DEAD?

Totosai: -wailing- this cannot be!

No one said a word. The fire crackled.

Myoga: tell me, Master Inuyasha, who killed Naraku then?

Everyone's eyes averted to Rin as she sat, looking at the ground.

Rin (to herself): was it a mistake agreeing to marry Lord Sesshomaru? I will only wither and die of old age while he…

Myoga jumped towards Rin and landed on her hands.

Myoga: -softly- my dear, you killed Naraku with the Sword of Life, correct?

She nodded. Sesshomaru grew uncomfortable he stood up and walked away.

Myoga: Rin, you are no longer mortal, do you understand that?

Everyone shot their heads up, glancing at Rin who just stared at Myoga as if he was a creature she had never seen before.

Rin: what do you mean?

Totosai: you are human, and you used the Sword of Life to kill Naraku… so the Sword granted you immortality. You will stay this age forever.

Lord Inu Taisho's words flooded into her head once more. "Promise me you will use the Sword of Life and kill Naraku… I just want Sesshomaru to be happy…"

She gasped in realization. He knew all along… she turned her head to Sesshomaru who had his arms crossed and eyes closed, sitting under a tree. He knew all along too…

Tears filled her eyes, dropping onto the floor. Sesshomaru opened one eye and looked over.

Sesshomaru (to himself): she is crying… because she is immortal now… I don't understand…

Inuyasha: hey, quit crying. Being immortal ain't too bad…

Rin shook her head and looked up, she was smiling. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

Rin: no, this is the best thing that has ever happened to me.


	39. Goodbye, and Epilogue

**-Light Hearted Beat-**

All: YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?

Rin and Sesshomaru nodded. They sat cross legged on the grass, facing the rest of the group.

Inuyasha's jaw had dropped to the floor, Jaken had fainted, Koga had scrunched his face, Miroku was speechless.

Kagome, Sango and Ayame on the other hand all jumped up and cheered, squealing. They all rushed up to Rin, who had fallen back in surprise.

Ayame: eeeeeeeeeeee! We're all invited right?

Kagome: I can bring you a wedding dress from my era!

Sango: -blushes- you must be very happy.

Ayame: can I do your hair?

Kagome: What dress size do you wear?

Sango: What about the cake?

Sesshomaru growled as the three girls stopped harassing Rin and took a step back.

Inuyasha: are you serious… you… Sesshomaru… you're gonna get married…

Sesshomaru: do you have a problem you would like to address with me, Inuyasha?

Miroku: no! he's just very, very, very glad for you! –clenches teeth- right, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: -bursts out laughing- whatever!

Sesshomaru hissed at his half brother while he rolled around on the floor laughing.

Rin (to herself): is it really that big of a deal? –sigh-

Shippo: are you going to have children like Inuyasha then? With the fuzzy ears?

Rin and Sesshomaru both froze, ignoring the little fox demon.

Koga: you know, Sesshomaru, marriage is a lot of hard work, and a huge burden to carry on your shoulders…

Ayame slapped Koga. Sesshomaru couldn't believe he had gathered the patience to deal with this.

* * *

**-Beautiful Memories-**

Kagome: take care, Rin. –looks up Sesshomaru- you too, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: do not waste your time worrying about me.

Rin: -smiles- thank you, Kagome. For everything.

Kagome smiled as she hugged her, tears started to form.

Inuyasha: well, I guess we'll be seeing you soon. –looks away and puts his arms in his sleeves- Let us know when the wedding is… I guess…

Rin giggled. Wedding. That sounded so odd.

Rin: Inuyasha?

Inuyasha didn't move his head, but rolled his eyes down to see Rin. She hugged him so abruptly, he was caught off guard.

Inuyasha: hey, what the—

Rin: thank you, especially.

Sango: it has been an honor fighting with you, Sesshomaru –bows-

Miroku: yes, indeed. I congratulate you on your marriage. –bows-

Koga: -wipes his nose proudly, closing his eyes, looking away- thanks for saving me… and uh, I guess… we'll see you on your wedding day…

Ayame: OF COURSE WE WILL! BYE RIN, BYE SESSHOMARU!

The wolves ran off and Inuyasha and his friends ran into the forest. Rin watched until she could not see them anymore, and then turned to face Sesshomaru.

**-Beautiful Memories (the second part 0:41)-**

Rin: did you ask me to marry you because you knew about me being immortal the whole time?

Sesshomaru: I would have asked you regardless.

Rin: -blushes- well… Lord Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: Rin, its Sesshomaru now, not Lord Sesshomaru.

Rin: -blushes more- right, Sesshomaru… I love you.

Sesshomaru stared into her eyes and said nothing. His eyes trembled, as if he was going to burst with some unknown emotion.

Swiftly, he turned around and called for Jaken.

Rin laughed. She knew he couldn't say it, especially not under pressure. But who cares? They had the rest of eternity to work on it anyways.

* * *

(A/N) AND THAT'S A WRAP! OR IS IT…

* * *

EPILOGUE

**-From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age (start at 1:10)-**

Myoga: Totosai, I've been thinking…

Totosai: hmmm?

Myoga: Naraku killed Lord Inu Taisho with the Sword of Life… correct?

Totosai: why, yes he did…

Myoga: well that doesn't make much sense, don't you think?

Totosai: huh?

Myoga: according to the aspects of the sword, Naraku shouldn't have died. He should have been granted another life for killing Lord Inu Taisho…

Totosai: -scratches his head- you're right…

Myoga: so what could have happened?

Totosai: wait, Myoga… do you mean to say that Naraku is still alive?

Myoga: precisely… I think Master Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are celebrating too hastily. I fear that the worse has yet to come.

Totosai: oh dear.

* * *

(A/N) okay, NOW the story is over. *pheww* review? should i write more? tell me what you think!


End file.
